Amour ou fraternité
by Zouzou
Summary: Slash HPDM... Après la guerre, Narcissa Malefoy demande la garde d'Harry, étant la plus proche parente de Sirius Black qui était le parrain de Harry. Comment évolueront les relations de ce dernier avec Drago Malefoy, son nouveau frère...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde... Alors voilà c'est ma premiere fic je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors qoyez pas trop séveres svp... Déjà que j'ai mis un temps fou à publier ce premier chapitre! Comme on dit, lentement mais surement... Alors soyez pas trop pressés pour la suite. Là je suis en train d'écrire le deuxieme chapitre mais bon, la prépa c'est prenant j'ai beaucoup de travail et donc pas énormément de loisirs... Enfin bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie. Lol! Alors bonne lecture et si vous trouvez ça nul, n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je sache à quoi m'en tenir... Merci beaucoup!

**Amour ou fraternité** Chapitre 1 : De mauvaises vacances en perspective 

Harry Potter reposait, affalé sur son lit, dans la maison de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley située au 4, Privet Drive. Il était tard, si Harry avait consulté sa montre il aurait pu voir qu'il était près de 2h du matin. Mais Harry ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil, malgré qu'il soit définitivement débarrassé de son ennemi mortel, le grand mage noir Voldemort. Si ce dernier ne lui envoyait plus de cauchemar, Harry était toujours hanté par le souvenir de son Parrain, Sirius Black, qui avait donné sa vie pour le sauver…

« Tout comme mes parents », ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry avait perdu sa joie de vivre, ses yeux ne brillaient plus de leur ancienne gaieté enfantine désormais envolée. Ils semblaient même ternes.

Certes le grand Survivant avait sauvé le monde sorcier et vengé sa famille durant la précédente année scolaire, mais à quel prix ? Nombre de gens, sorciers ou moldus, avaient péri durant la guerre. Hermione était orpheline et avait été recueillie par les Weasley, qui n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'autrefois… La culpabilité se faisait cruellement sentir chaque fois qu'Harry fermait les yeux, et même ses amis ne parvenaient pas à l'aider, eux même ayant besoin de se reconstruire. Depuis déjà deux semaines, Harry était de retour chez ses moldus et le monde de la magie lui manquait, même s'il n'était pas sur de se sentir mieux entouré de sorciers. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 4h qu'Harry parvint finalement à s'endormir, le sommeil malgré tout secoué par des images de violence… Les séquelles de la guerre seraient encore présentes un moment !

Harry s'éveilla lorsque sa tante commença à tambouriner à sa porte aux environs de 7h. Aujourd'hui, programme passionnant pour le Survivant : préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille, faire le ménage dans la maison, préparer le déjeuner de la famille, s'occuper du jardin et enfin préparer le dîner et lorsque tout le monde aura fini de manger, nettoyer la cuisine. Quand toutes ces taches auront été accomplies, Harry pourra aller se coucher pour recommencer la même journée le lendemain. En effet, les devoirs de vacances ne font pas partie du programme journalier de notre jeune sorcier. Ceci s'explique par le fait qu'aussitôt arrivé chez les Dursley, Harry s'était vu confisqué toutes ses affaires de magie. Les livres, les chaudrons, les ingrédients et même son balai avaient été enfermés dans le placard sous l'escalier, qui était autrefois la « chambre » du jeune homme.

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter les Dursley mais malheureusement Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil. Depuis la fin de Voldemort, tout le monde pensait qu'Harry pourrait enfin s'en aller de Privet Drive mais Dumbledore refusait qu'Harry vive seul. Peut être craignait-il qu'un Mangemort ne s'en prenne à lui dans un accès de vengeance. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry restait condamner à supporter la sœur de sa mère et sa famille… Comme il regrettait l'absence de Sirius dans ces moments. Non, mieux valait ne pas penser à Sirius sinon allait se remettre à pleurer. Et il n'était pas idéal de pleurer devant les Dursley si on voulait avoir le droit de manger un peu au dîner.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry entama la première tache de la journée. Comme les vacances allaient être longues à ce rythme… D'autant qu'Harry n'avait plus l'espoir de finir les vacances chez les Weasley… Enfin, comme on dit, haut les cœurs ! Et puis, comme il se le répétait souvent, il était un Gryffondor ! Et il devait se montrer digne de sa maison quoi qu'il arrive. Donc il allait subir sans broncher en attendant la rentrée. Mais l'idée de passer inaperçu dans la maison des Dursley n'était qu'une utopie quand on s'appelait Harry Potter ! Surtout si on rajoutait le facteur « un hibou cogne à la fenêtre ». Oups ! Trop tard, Pétunia Dursley avait entendu les coups de bec du volatile contre la vitre et elle vociférait déjà contre son neveu dégénéré. Rapidement, Vernon arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvaient sa femme et son neveu afin de punir ce dernier pour avoir attiré des évènements bizarres dans sa maison. Cependant, il ne put empêcher Harry de prendre son courrier. Apres la multiplication du nombre de hiboux qui avait eu lieu lors de la première année de Harry à Poudlard, l'Oncle Vernon avait compris qu'il ferait mieux de laisser Harry lire son courrier.

Harry regarda attentivement l'enveloppe. La chouette lui était inconnue, elle n'appartenait ni à Poudlard ni à aucun de ses amis. L'enveloppe ne comportait aucune inscription indiquant qui lui avait envoyée. Il la décacheta et sortit la lettre. C'était un papier à entête du ministère de la magie. Aussitôt, Harry se dit que c'était mauvais signe. Apres tout, le Survivant n'avait jamais eu de bonnes relations avec Cornelius Fudge, actuel ministre de la magie. Cet homme était étonnamment borné et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer responsable de la mort de Sirius. De plus, ce sale politicien l'avait fait passer pour fou quand il avait clamé le retour de Voldemort à l'issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Apres tout, il ne s'agit là que d'une lettre, ça ne peut pas être si terrible.

_M. Potter,_

_Suite au décès de votre Parrain et tuteur Sirius Black, le ministère s'est vu dans l'obligation de faire de vous une pupille de la nation sorcière. _

_Néanmoins il se trouve qu'un membre de la famille de feu votre Parrain est encore en vie à ce jour. Narcissa Black-Malefoy, cousine de Sirius Black, a émis le souhait de devenir votre tutrice officielle. _

_Nous n'ignorons pas que vous résidez dans la famille de votre mère, cependant le monde magique préfèrerait vous voir vivre dans une famille sorcière. _

_Ainsi nous vous recommandons de prendre en considération la requête de Mme Malefoy et de vous rendre au ministère au plus vite afin de nous faire part de votre réponse._

_Veuillez agréer, M. Potter, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

_Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie_

« De quoi s'agit-il mon garçon ? Que te veulent tes amis dégénérés ? », cracha l'Oncle Vernon.

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Cette lettre vient du ministère de la Magie. », répondit machinalement Harry, encore sous le choc.

« Et que te veut cette bande de cinglés ? Je te préviens que tant que tu vivras sous ce toit tu ne feras pas de m-a-g-i-e. », reprit l'Oncle d'Harry.

Harry ne répondait plus à son oncle, perdu dans ses pensées. Narcissa Malefoy voulait devenir sa tutrice. Peut être qu'il serait sage de faire la liste des pour et des contre… D'un côté il serait débarrassé de cette famille de porcs, il pourrait pratiquer la magie et vivre dans son univers, mais d'un autre côté, il devrait supporter Malefoy et son père… Bien sûr il savait que le père du blond s'était détourné de Voldemort peu de temps avant la guerre et s'était beaucoup impliqué pour l'Ordre en tant qu'espion, mais de là à aller vivre chez lui. Et surtout il faudrait supporter Malefoy à plein temps… En plus, il ne connaissait même pas Narcissa Malefoy, il savait juste qu'elle était la cousine de Sirius, et que suite à son mariage arrangé avec Lucius Malefoy, elle avait donné naissance à son fils unique, Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard, autrement dit son ennemi de toujours… Il avait vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir calmement.

« Alors vas-tu me répondre ! », tonna l'Oncle Vernon qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, tirant alors Harry hors de la contemplation de sa lettre.

« Le ministère voulait m'annoncer que la cousine de mon parrain a demandé à devenir ma tutrice légale. Elle souhaiterait que j'aille m'installer dans le manoir de sa famille… », répondit Harry, toujours aussi peu conscient de ce qu'il disait.

« Mais c'est fantastique ! Tu entends Pétunia, nous allons être débarrassés de ce fardeau plus tôt que prévu ! Enfin Dudley n'aura plus à subir sa mauvaise influence. Réjouissons-nous, enfin nos prières vont être exaucées… », s'extasia l'Oncle Vernon avec un regard rêveur.

Harry les regarda, un air interdit figé sur son beau visage qui exprimait soudainement une totale incompréhension. Subitement, il comprit que sa famille sauterait sur l'occasion pour le confier à quelqu'un d'autre et ainsi être libérée du fardeau qu'il représentait. Il n'aurait pas le choix, les Dursley choisiraient pour lui, et apparemment leur décision était déjà prise ! Harry irait donc vivre avec les Malefoy… Quand il pensait que Dumbledore avait refusé que les Weasley l'adoptent, tout ça pour finir dans la famille de Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait certainement pas gagné au change…

« Il faut que j'aille au plus tôt au ministère à Londres pour signer des papiers et me mettre d'accord avec la famille Malefoy. Je dois leur faire part de ma… De votre décision. », expliqua Harry à son Oncle et sa Tante.

« Bien, va te préparer mon garçon, nous partons à Londres juste après le petit déjeuner. Tu n'as pasle temps de manger mais profite du temps qu'il te restera pour faire tes bagages. Je suis sur que ces gens seront très pressés de t'accueillir chez eux… », répondit Vernon à son neveu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry finissait de ranger ses vêtements quand son oncle entra dans sa chambre en lui disant de se dépêcher, la voiture était déjà démarrée et toute la famille avait déjà enfilé son manteau… Harry sortit lentement de la maison et grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture à coté de son cousin, direction le ministère de la Magie…


	2. Chapter 2

Recoucou tout le monde… Comme le deuxieme chapitre est prêt,je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre pour le publier donc voilà. Par contre je n'ai pas encore commencé le troisieme donc patience… Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas écrire plus vite, à moins que quelqu'un ne se dévoue pour faire mon allemand et mes maths à maplace… Pas de volontaire ? Vous êtes surs qu'aucun d'entre vous ne veut des devoirs supplémentaires ? Dommage ! Bon et bien, bonne lecture quand même…

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 2 : Arrangements et déménagement

Les Dursley refusèrent de pénétrer dans le ministère de la Magie quand ils arrivèrent devant la cabine téléphonique. Harry entra donc seul dans la cabine, composa le fameux numéro et atterrit finalement dans le hall. Il présenta la lettre qu'il avait reçue à la réceptionniste qui lui indiqua son chemin. Il traversa de nombreux couloirs, s'aventura dans divers corridors et fut interpellé par plusieurs tableaux avant de parvenir au bureau du ministre.

Lorsque Fudge le fit entrer dans son bureau, Harry vit Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy sortir de la cheminée, sans doute que Fudge les avait prévenus de sa visite quand la réceptionniste lui avait dit qu'il était en chemin. Harry fut subjugué par Narcissa. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui semblaient presque blanc et ses beaux yeux bleus. Ils n'étaient pas bleu gris comme ceux de son fils mais plutôt bleu profond comme ceux de Sirius… De plus sa robe grise était splendide et lui allait à ravir. On sentait que cette femme appartenait à l'aristocratie, mais on pouvait également voir qu'elle y avait sa place. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout empruntée mais plutôt sure d'elle comme si elle était parfaitement là où elle devait être. Elle ne dépareillait absolument pas. Et désormais, Harry savait de qui Drago tenait son beau visage. Certes il ressemblait à son père, mais cette ressemblance se faisait surtout sentir par leurs attitudes, leur comportement et leurs expressions. Narcissa arborait le même visage calme que son fils. Leurs visages et leurs yeux avaient la même forme, de même que leurs nez… En tous cas, Narcissa Malefoy ne pourrait jamais renier son fils…

Ce n'est qu'au moment où Lucius Malefoy se racla sans discrétion la gorge qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il dévisageait Narcissa depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

« Oups… Mauvais point pour moi, ça commence fort… », pensa Harry.

« Bien, M. Potter. Je vois que vous êtes à nouveau parmi nous… Avez vous pris une décision en ce qui concerne la proposition de Mme Malefoy ? », demanda le ministre au Survivant.

« En effet, c'est d'ailleurs à ce propos que je suis venu, j'imagine que vous vous en doutez… Il se trouve que les moldus chez lesquels je vis ont pris la décision à ma place, avant même que j'aie le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère et je dois admettre que je ne connais rien de Mme Malefoy et sa famille, en dehors du passé de Mangemort de sa famille et de l'égocentrisme de son fils… »

Mme Malefoy toussota avant de prendre la parole. Mais elle semblait chercher ses mots avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ecoutez Harry, je conçois que vous n'appréciiez pas mon fils ou mon mari. Cependant, j'ose espérer que vous accepterez ma proposition. Il se trouve que mon cousin, paix à son âme, a donné sa vie pour vous protéger, et avec la fin de la guerre je réalise toutes les horreurs commises par ma famille. Sirius n'étant plus là, il est de mon devoir de sauver l'honneur des Black. Vous devez vous dire que je ne veux devenir votre tutrice que pour sauver ma famille et mon nom du déshonneur, néanmoins il se trouve que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard je m'entendais très bien avec votre mère, c'est donc pour elle et pour mon cousin que je vous supplie d'accéder à ma requête. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas heureux avec vos moldus et vous pourriez avoir une vie agréable à nos cotés. Bien sûr je ne vous oblige à rien, mais je vous demande quand même d'y réfléchir. »

« Mme Malefoy, sachez qu'il n'est plus de mon ressort de prendre cette décision. Ma famille de moldus a certainement déjà bouclé mes valises dans l'espoir de les abandonner sur le trottoir afin que je n'aie plus à pénétrer chez elle ! Mais je crains quand même les réactions de votre fils. Il risque de ne pas apprécier mon intrusion chez vous. Déjà qu'il a du mal à supporter ma présence au sein de Poudlard alors que nous n'avons que deux cours en commun… »

« J'ai déjà parlé à Drago avant que ma femme ne vienne au ministère pour initier toute cette affaire. Il a accepté cette idée et votre chambre est déjà prête. Si vous acceptez, vous n'aurez qu'une année au minimum à partager avec nous. Si passé ce délai notre présence vous est déplaisante, vous serez assez âgé pour avoir votre propre appartement. Dans le cas contraire vous aurez la possibilité de rester vivre avec nous tant que bon vous semblera. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? », insista Lucius Malefoy, soutenant ainsi sa femme.

« Bien, je ne pense pas avoir d'autre objection à formuler. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que je resterai un Gryffondor, que je ne tiens pas à entendre de critique sur les moldus, les enfants de moldus ou les Weasley. Je voudrai aussi avoir la possibilité de recevoir mes amis, même s'ils appartiennent à Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas non plus de débat sur le quidditch concernant le fait que votre fils et moi sommes adversaires, en tant que capitaines et attrapeurs de deux équipes opposées… »

« Je suis d'accord en ce qui concerne chacun de ces points. Pour ce qui est de Gryffondor, vous ne pouvez pas nous reprocher d'être des Serpentard. », expliqua Lucius.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je suis très tolérant, d'autant que le Choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard. En fait, à la cérémonie de répartition, il a longuement hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard… »

Lucius resta sans voix à la suite de cette révélation. Après tout, peut être que le cas du jeune Potter n'était pas aussi désespéré qu'il le craignait, si le Choixpeau avait envisagé de le répartir à Serpentard…

« Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, peut être devrions nous convenir d'une date pour aller récupérer Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, tu ne penses pas Lucius ? », lui demanda son épouse.

« Si, bien entendu chérie. Qu'en dites vous Potter ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Cependant, je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux en ce qui concerne ma famille. Ils m'attendent dans la rue, coté moldu… »

« Bien », l'interrompit Lucius, « nous transplanerons chez vous vers 14h. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait. Je ferai en sorte que mes affaires soient correctement rassemblées afin de ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps. », lui répondit poliment Harry.

« Fantastique ! », s'exclama Narcissa tandis qu'elle se levait élégamment. « Je veillerai à ce que le thé soit prêt quand vous arriverez. Harry je suppose que tu bois du thé… J'ose espérer que tu accepteras d'en prendre une tasse avec Drago et moi. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir Mme Malefoy. »

« Je t'en prie appelle nous Narcissa et Lucius. Apres tout tu vas vivre chez nous, au même titre que Drago, alors ne nous appelle pas monsieur et madame. Je ne suis pas si vieille ! », plaisanta Narcissa tandis qu'Harry rougissait, s'inquiétant d'avoir déjà vexé sa nouvelle tutrice.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, il est temps pour moi d'aller retrouver ma famille et de préparer mes affaires. », dit Harry. Il se tourna vers Fudge. « M. le ministre, ce fut un plaisir. »

« Pour moi aussi mon petit, pour moi aussi », lui répondit-il en grimaçant.

Bien entendu, Harry savait pertinemment que Fudge n'en pensait pas un mot. Mais il aurait été mal vu de la part du ministre de ne pas être un minimum poli et reconnaissant envers le sauveur du monde sorcier…

Harry quitta donc le bureau du ministre et rejoint lentement le grand hall et enfin le coté moldu de Londres. Il repéra rapidement la voiture de son oncle qui était, comme par hasard, garée devant une boulangerie que son cousin avait entrepris de dévaliser.

« Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez gros ! », ne put s'empêcher de souffler Harry. « Au moins, chez les Malefoy, je ne serai pas au régime. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Drago est loin d'être obèse… En réalité, il est plutôt… pas mal ! Oh Merlin mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser moi ça va pas ! Je dois être en hypoglycémie pour penser à des stupidités pareilles. Oui, c'est sûrement ça… Il me faut du sucre ! »

Arrivé au niveau de la portière arrière de la voiture, Harry monta et attendait que son oncle et son cousin soient de retour dans le véhicule pour leur expliquer le compte rendu de son entrevue avec le ministre et les Malefoy. Il s'empressa de leur dire que Lucius arriverait à 14h pour l'emmener ainsi que la totalité de ses affaires, matériel scolaire compris.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Privet Drive, il était déjà 11h passées, aussi Harry terminât-il de préparer ses affaires avant d'aller cuisiner pour le déjeuner. Il ne tenait pas à mettre Lucius Malefoy en colère dès le premier jour juste parce que ses affaires n'auraient pas été prêtes à son arrivée…

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais faire perdre son temps à un Malefoy.

Lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna 14h, les Dursley étaient assis devant la télé, dans le salon, tandis qu'Harry attendait patiemment l'arrivée des Malefoy, installé sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier, aux pieds duquel ses bagages étaient rassemblés. Lucius Malefoy, sa femme et un de leurs elfes de maison apparurent subitement dans l'entrée. Harry se leva et entreprit de faire les présentations, ne voulant pas paraître mal élevé, pendant que l'elfe emmenait les affaires d'Harry au manoir familial.

Apres quelques instants, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy quittèrent le domicile de Dursley, accompagnés d'un Harry Potter appréhendant quelque peu son arrivée dans sa nouvelle maison, et surtout son arrivée en tant que nouveau petit frère de Drago Malefoy…

2


	3. Chapter 3

Ce matin, en me levant, j'avais déjà 8 reviews ! Alors voilà j'étais très émue et comme tous ces gens me demandaient quand j'allais publier la suite, surprise. J'y ai passé une partie de l'après midi donc j'espère que ça vous plaira…

Et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont donné des pistes pour me dépatouiller avec le site parce que j'admets que je ne suis pas un vrai génie de l'informatique !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, vous qui avez le courage de lire toutes mes élucubrations !

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle maison, nouvelle famille

Lucius, Narcissa et Harry transplanèrent devant une grande grille en fer forgé qu'Harry soupçonnait, à juste titre, être l'entrée de la demeure de la famille Malefoy. Sur cette grille étaient représentés un magnifique M en lettres gothiques autour duquel s'enroulait un majestueux serpent.

« Voyons voir… Le M pour Malefoy et le serpent pour Serpentard ? », ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. « Vraiment, quel sens de la déduction, je m'étonnerai toujours ! », se dit Harry, non sans une légère pointe de cynisme.

C'est vrai que même sans être aussi doué qu'Hermione on pouvait aisément deviner à quoi se rapportaient ce M et ce serpent.

« Mince, Hermione ! Ca me fait penser que j'ai complètement oublié de dire à Ron et Hermione que je déménageais chez les Malefoy ! Remarque c'est pas plus mal, au moins Ron aura eu un sursis parce que quand je vais lui annoncer, il va faire une syncope… Dès que je serai installé, je leur enverrai une lettre au Terrier. Il faudra aussi que je m'organise avec eux pour aller acheter mes fournitures… A moins que je doive supporter Malefoy et dans ce cas là aucun risque que Ron et Hermione m'accompagnent. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir… »

Harry était tant et si bien perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Lucius et Narcissa le regardaient. En effet, Harry contemplait la grille depuis plusieurs minutes alors que celle-ci était désormais ouverte. Lorsque Narcissa tapota l'épaule d'Harry, il réalisa qu'il était dans les nuages et qu'il était temps de revenir sur terre !

« Harry, ça va ? », lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'ai même pas prévenu mes amis de mon déménagement. S'ils décident de venir me chercher à Privet Drive, ils seront bien étonnés et Mme Weasley risque de paniquer à l'idée qu'on ait pu m'enlever… »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, tu leur enverras une lettre dès que tu seras installé afin de les tenir au courant. »

« Serait-il possible de rentrer maintenant ? Parce que même si j'apprécie tout particulièrement cette grille, je voudrai bien rentrer chez moi ! », les interrompit Lucius.

« Mais oui mon chéri, nul besoin de se fâcher. », répondit Narcissa à son époux.

Harry et les Malefoy dépassèrent la grille et s'engagèrent sur une petite allée pavée menant à un sublime manoir visiblement très ancien. Harry était sous le choc, émerveillé par la majesté de la demeure.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est là que je vais vivre… Pas étonnant que Malefoy ait un ego surdimensionné s'il vit dans une maison pareille… Alors il ne mentait pas, sa famille est vraiment très riche. Certainement bien plus que ne l'était la mienne. », pensa Harry tout en approchant que la porte d'entrée en bois massif. « Je rêve, même la poignée de la porte est en forme de serpent… Ca alors, je crois que c'est de l'argent ! »

Tandis qu'Harry s'extasiait sur la porte, Lucius ouvrit celle-ci et s'écarta pour faire entrer sa femme et Harry dans le hall. Harry pénétra dans le manoir à la suite de Narcissa et fut encore plus émerveillé par l'intérieur du manoir. La décoration était splendide tout en restant sobre. Le hall était immense. A gauche se trouvait une gigantesque salle à manger qui pouvait largement servir de salle de réception, et à droite se trouvait un beau salon dont une partie était aménagée sous forme de bibliothèque, dont les étagères étaient garnies des plus beaux et des plus anciens livres et autres grimoires. En face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un bel escalier en marbre qui se divisait en deux après quelques marches, chacune des deux parties menant à l'un des ailes de la demeure.

A peine étaient ils entrés dans la maison qu'un elfe apparut pour prendre leurs vestes ainsi que pour débarrasser Narcissa de son sac. Les valises de Harry avaient été, semble-t-il, déjà déposés dans sa future chambre. Lucius s'excusa auprès de son épouse et rejoint rapidement son bureau, laissant Harry en compagnie de Narcissa.

« Bien Harry, puisque nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, allons prendre le thé. Drago doit déjà nous attendre. »

« Avec plaisir… »

Narcissa se dirigea vers le salon, le traversa et entraîna Harry dans un couloir. Ils longèrent de nombreux corridors avant d'arriver dans un sympathique petit jardin d'hiver entouré de baies vitrées avec vue sur le parc du manoir. En effet, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, des elfes déposaient un beau plateau d'argent sur lequel se tenaient trois tasses de porcelaine ainsi que le sucrier et la théière assortis, et une petite assiette contenant quelques pâtisseries. Dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la baie vitrée se tenait Drago Malefoy, le port toujours aussi noble, et les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du paysage.

Narcissa s'approcha de son fils et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Elle a l'air de l'aimer énormément… Je me demande si ma mère aurait eu ce genre d'attentions envers moi. Ils sont beaux ensemble, tous les deux… », pensait Harry alors qu'il admirait le tableau qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

« Harry, installe-toi donc sur le canapé. »

Harry prit place sur le canapé et se trouvait donc en face de Malefoy. Narcissa lui tendit une tasse de thé, de même qu'à son fils.

« Potter, bienvenue chez moi. », le salua Drago.

« Malefoy… Comment vas-tu ? », lui répondit Harry.

« Les garçons s'il vous plait. Désormais, cette maison est la votre. Tu entends Drago, Harry est ici chez lui. Et je vous en prie, cessez de vous appeler par vos noms. Vous avez des prénoms, servez-vous-en. », leur demanda Narcissa. En cet instant, elle avait presque un regard suppliant.

« Bien mère. Alors, Harry… », reprit Drago, un petit air dégoûté mal dissimulé à la prononciation du prénom de son vis-à-vis, « comment vont la belette et le castor savant ? Ils ne sont pas morts sur le coup quand tu leur as annoncé que tu venais vivre chez le méchant Serpentard ? »

« D'abord je te prierai de ne plus appeler mes amis comme ça. S'il est trop difficile pour toi de les appeler parleurs prénoms, tu n'as qu'à dire Granger et Weasley. Et non, je sais que je vais te décevoir mais ils ne sont pas morts. En réalité, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les avertir de mon déménagement… »

Harry finit sa tasse de thé et commença à déguster un des cookies qui se trouvaient sur la table. (Nda : désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ce sont mes biscuits préférés…)

« Vos biscuits sont délicieux Narcissa. »

« Merci Harry. Il faudrait que tu me fasses part de tes goûts en matière de nourriture afin que je sache ce que tu aimes manger. Que voudrais tu que l'on serve au dîner ? Peut être as tu un plat favori, ou bien un dessert que tu affectionnes en particulier… »

« Je ne mange pas de chou et je suis allergique aux fruits de mer et au saucisson, mais en dehors de ça je mange de tout. J'aime beaucoup les lasagnes au saumon et la tartiflette, c'est un plat savoyard. Sinon,mon dessert préféré est le Paris-Brest et j'aime aussi beaucoup la tarte aux pommes… »

« Parfait. Je veillerai à ce que l'on ne te serve ni fruits de mer, ni saucisson. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes problèmes d'allergies, nous avons l'habitude car Drago est allergique au chocolat… »

Harry déposa sa tasse désormais vide sur la petite table. Narcissa le remarqua et se tourna vers son fils.

« Drago chéri, voudrais-tu s'il te plait, conduire Harry jusqu'à ses appartements, il a une lettre à envoyer à ses amis et je souhaiterai aussi qui tu lui fasses faire le tour du propriétaire. », demanda-t-elle au jeune homme blond à coté d'elle.

« Bien mère. »

Il déposa à son tour sa tasse sur le plateau d'argent.

« Vois-tu Harry, les étages sont divisés en deux parties : l'aile Est et l'aile Ouest. Dans l'aile Est se trouvent nos appartements, à Lucius et moi, et l'aile Ouest est celle destinée aux enfants. Lucius et moi voulions en avoir d'autres après Drago mais cela s'est révélé impossible malheureusement. Donc dans cette aile se trouvent tes appartements ainsi que ceux de Drago. Enfin il va te montrer tout ça. Au début tu auras besoin de son aide pour te repérer mais tu t'y retrouveras rapidement. En plus, les tableaux t'aideront volontiers à retrouver ton chemin si tu t'égarais. Je dois aller voir Lucius, je te laisse donc avec Drago. Nous nous verrons au dîner, à 19h. »

« D'accord. Bon après midi Narcissa. », lui souhaita poliment Harry tandis que tous les trois se levaient.

Ils sortirent tous du jardin d'hiver mais alors que Narcissa tournait à droite dans le couloir, Harry suivit Drago sur la gauche, rejoignant ainsi le hall d'entrée, après avoir traversé de nombreuses salles et plusieurs couloirs. Ils montèrent silencieusement l'escalier et après avoir tourné trop souvent pour Harry qui n'arrivait plus à compter, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sur laquelle était gravé un splendide H et, chose surprenante, un lion majestueux.. La gravure semblait être très étudiée, c'était un travail magnifique.

« Voilà ta chambre. Le H, tu t'en doutes, est là pour Harry… La mienne est en face. »

En effet, sur la porte du coté opposé du couloir était gravé un somptueux D autour duquel était enlacé un serpent. Harry remarqua que la poignée était encore un serpent d'argent et se tourna vers sa propre porte. Sa poignée était, elle aussi, en forme de serpent, comme celle de Drago.

Drago ouvrit la porte ornée d'un H et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry le premier. Une fois de plus, Harry fut subjugué par la splendeur de la pièce. Les murs étaient bleu pale, le parquet qui était au sol était magnifique. D'un coté de la chambre trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquins en ébène, recouvert d'un dessus de lit assortit aux rideaux et aux murs. . La malle d'Harry avait été déposée près de l'armoire située à coté du lit. De l'autre coté de la chambre se trouvait un grand bureau du même bois que le lit, sur lequel avaient déjà été déposés ses livres, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque de taille honorable déjà garnie de nombreux ouvrages. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres ouvrant sur une terrasse. pte de l'armoire se trouvait une seconde porte, qu'Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir, découvrant ainsi la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre.

« Cette salle de bains est commune à nos deux chambres, d'où la présence d'une porte de chaque coté de la baignoire. », l'informa Drago.

« Tu appelles ça une baignoire ? J'appelle ça une piscine ! », s'exclama Harry.

Drago retint difficilement une remarque acerbe sur la probable salle de bains du Terrier.

La salle de bains était aussi grandiose que la chambre. Du marbre gris parle, un grand miroir, deux lavabos de marbre avec chacun de petites étagères. Harry remarqua de gros pots de gel sur les étagères qu'il supposait occupées par Drago, qui lui donna confirmation en lui désignant ses propres étagères. La baignoire comprenait plusieurs robinets d'argent, sans doute pour l'eau, les divers savons, bains moussants, shampooings… Il y avaient aussi les toilettes ainsi qu'une cabine de douche.

Drago et Harry retournèrent dans la chambre et Harry commença à vider sa malle et à ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire, sous l'œil attentif de Drago. Mais à la vue des loques qu'Harry osait appeler vêtements, Drago ne put retenir un hurlement.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs ? », cria-t-il.

« Ce sont mes vêtements Male… Drago. »

« Non, ça, Pot… Harry, ce sont des loques tout juste bonnes pour les elfes de maison ! »

« Désolé mais je n'ai rien d'autre. Mon oncle et ma tante refusaient de m'acheter des vêtements et je récupérais donc ceux de mon cousin.

« Et ton cousin c'était quoi ? Un cachalot ? »

« Très drôle ! »

« Bien, ceci est un cas d'urgence, il faut absolument qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse pour arranger ça. En attendant, tu vas ranger ce que tu peux garder. Je vais faire le tri. »

Apres vingt minutes ponctuées de soupirs et de grognements, Drago avait brûlé la majeure partie des vêtements d'Harry. En fait, il ne lui restait que sa tenue de soirée, quelques caleçons et paires de chaussettes, ainsi qu'un pull en cachemire et une chemise en soie qu'Hermione lui avait offerts pour Noël l'année précédente.

« Dépêche-toi d'enfiler cette chemise et on file au Chemin de Traverse. », ordonna Drago à Harry.

« Avant ça je dois écrire une lettre à Ron et Hermione pour leur parler de mon déménagement et tout ça. D'autant que je pense qu'ils voudront me rendre visite dans deux semaines et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils débarquent à Privet Drive alors que je n'y habite plus ! »

« Pourquoi voudraient-ils te voir dans deux semaines ? Vous vous verrez à la rentrée, c'est largement suffisant ! », rétorqua Drago.

« Il se trouve que dans deux semaines c'est mon anniversaire et qu'il serait normal que je le fête avec ma famille… »

« Oh… Oui… D'accord. Alors tu n'as qu'à écrire ta lettre. Quand tu l'auras envoyée, rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, je t'attendrai. »

Et Drago sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry se changer puis rejoindre son bureau et rédiger la lettre qu'il enverrait à ses amis.

A suivre… 


	4. Chapter 4

Recoucou ! Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire, que je suis au taquet en ce moment pour publier un chapitre par jour ! Je vous comprends ! En fait comme je suis en vacances j'ai du temps pour écrire mais dès la semaine prochaine le rythmeva beausoup ralentir… C'est prenant la prépa !

J'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos nombreux conseils et j'espere que ce chapitre va vous satisfaire. En tous cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux… Heureusement pour tous les gens qui savent lire, je ne vais pas leur faire l'affront de devenir écrivain ! Sinon ça serait la mort de la culture !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, vos conseils et vos commentaires quoi m'ont beaucoup aidée…

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 4 : Mise au point et promenade en famille – ou presque…

Harry enfila docilement la chemise que lui avait conseillée Drago, non sans quelques commentaires de son cru au sujet des blondinets trop snobinards pour se promener mal habillés… Puis il décida de rédiger la fameuse lettre pour ses amis. Cependant, il devait choisir soigneusement ses mots. Il ne fallait pas tuer Ron sur le coup, ne pas faire pleurer Hermione et ne pas terroriser Mme Weasley… Dure épreuve en perspective pour le Survivant…

Apres avait brûlé un nombre incalculable de brouillons non satisfaisants, Harry finit par obtenir une lettre qui ferait l'affaire.

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Je sais que vous vous faites beaucoup de souci pour moi, peut être même que vous avez raison. Vous serez heureux de savoir que je ne vis plus chez les Dursley ! Je suis enfin débarrassé de cette famille de cinglés décérébrés… _

_J'ai reçu ce matin un courrier du ministère de la Magie qui m'annonçait qu'une famille de sorciers s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper de moi. Oui, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de penser, que la famille de Ron a toujours voulu m'accueillir. La différence c'est que dans ce cas précis la procédure est légale parce que la mère de cette famille avait un lien de parenté ave Sirius qui était mon tuteur… _

_Donc voilà, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai déménagé cet après-midi et que j'habite dorénavant au manoir Malefoy (oui Ron, Malefoy comme dans Lucius et Drago Malefoy, comme la fouine tu as bien compris…)._

_J'attends de vos nouvelles le plus tôt possible. En attendant, bonnes vacances à vous et souhaitez-moi bonne chance, je vais devoir supporter Drago à plein temps !_

_Toute mon amitié._

_Harry_

« Et voilà, au moins une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant il faut que j'aille rejoindre l'autre blondasse… Et surtout ne pas oublier de toujours faire bonne figure, au moins en public… Oh j'allais oublier la clef de mon coffre chez Gringotts… J'aurai eu l'air malin à arriver sans argent dans les magasins ! En plus j'aurai donné une bonne raison de se moquer de moi à ce satané Serpentard… Plutôt mourir ! », se dit Harry tout en attrapant sa clef et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois sorti de sa chambre, Harry s'arrêta devant celle de son ennemi.

« Est-ce que je dois frapper ou entrer ? Il ne m'a pas dit. Mais il m'attend… Donc j'entre ! », décida Harry.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, au cas où… Drago était allongé en travers de son lit, qui trônait quasiment au milieu d'une chambre absolument somptueuse. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait se reposer. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait passé près d'une heure sur sa lettre alors Drago avait largement eu le temps de s'endormir. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit du blond.

« Etonnant, il a l'air moins désagréable quand il dort… Je dois le réveiller ? Si je ne le réveille pas il va m'en vouloir… », réfléchit Harry. « Malefoy… Male… Drago, réveille-toi ! Debout la marmotte ! », dit Harry à Drago tout en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule.

« Laisse moi dormir Maman… », marmonna celui-ci dans son sommeil.

« Mais non Malefoy, c'est pas ta mère, c'est Harry. »

« Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? », hurla Drago, à présent bien réveillé en sautant à bas de son lit.

« Tu m'as dit de venir te chercher quand j'en aurai fini avec ma lettre alors me voilà… », s'expliqua le brun.

« Ah ! J'avais presque oublié que tu habites ici maintenant. Pendant une minute j'ai vraiment cru que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Fausse joie ! », se plaignit son vis-à-vis, en arborant une mine de chien battu qui aurait paru tout à fait naturelle sur le visage de Pansy Parkinson, le bouledogue de Serpentard.

« Merci… Je vois que tu n'es pas avare de compliments au saut du lit… Mais j'ai l'habitude. Même avec tous les efforts du monde tu ne me seras jamais aussi désagréable que les Dursley ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre », grogna Drago. « Bon, je me recoiffe et on y va. »

« Alors sans doute que je peux aller faire une sieste ! »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis et à ce que tu sous-entends Potter. J'ai fait un effort devant ma mère mais ça sera différent en privé. On n'est pas amis et on ne le sera jamais. Il faut bien que tu comprennes que je n'ai accepté ton arrivée dans ma famille que parce que ma mère le voulait et que cela va améliorer l'image des Malefoy. Ma mère n'a jamais adhéré à l'idéologie du sale serpent albinos et quand elle a enfin convaincu mon père de le trahir pour rejoindre l'Ordre de Phénix… Enfin bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ta présence chez moi va redorer le blason des Malefoy et le souvenir des Black. C'est tout ce qui importe pour moi. Si je m'investis dans tes tenues vestimentaires et si je perds mon temps avec toi au Chemin de Traverse, c'est uniquement parce que je ne pense pas que te voir habillé comme un esclave aide vraiment à restaurer la réputation associée à mon nom. C'est pour ça que je vais régler ce problème de vêtements. Mais retiens bien que ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons être amis ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne te traiterai bien que parce que c'est important pour ma mère et qu'elle a des remords au sujet de son cousin Sirius. Et je ne veux pas la décevoir. Maintenant que cette question est réglée, je vais dans la salle de bains. Attends-moi une minute et on file chez Mme Guipure. »

« Très bien. », cracha Harry.

Il était furieux de voir que finalement, s'il était un esclave chez les Dursley, il ne serait qu'un faire-valoir chez les Malefoy… Pendant une minute, il se demanda s'il pourrait massacrer Malefoy dans son sommeil, ou mieux lui faire avaler son pot de gel, mais ça ne semblait pas être le moyen idéal pour bien commencer la cohabitation…

Drago se coiffa rapidement et réapparut très vite dans la chambre, parfaitement coiffé. Harry se surprit même à penser qu'il était très élégant, rien à voir avec ses mèches folles, la tignasse d'Hermione ou les cheveux de Ron, qui ne faisait aucun effort… Harry devait sûrement dévisager le blond car celui-ci agita sa main devant les yeux vert émeraude du Survivant.

« Hein ! Quoi ? Ah oui, tu es prêt ! », bredouilla Harry sous le regard inquisiteur de Drago.

« Suis-moi », lui ordonna le jeune Malefoy.

Ils quittèrent la chambre du blond et traversèrent une multitude de couloirs et de corridors pour arriver dans une pièce ne comportant qu'une cheminée. Drago expliqua à Harry qu'il s'agissait de la seule cheminée qui soit raccordée au réseau de Cheminette. De plus, cette pièce était accessible au transplanage. Drago prit une boite en ébène sur la cheminée, l'ouvrit, et prit une poignée de la poudre qu'elle contenait. Il s'approcha de l'âtre et énonça clairement sa destination. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Harry suivit son exemple et s'évapora à son tour.

Il réapparut un instant après au Chaudron Baveur alors que le blond l'attendait pour s'aventurer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Apres qu'Harry ait salué Tom derrière le comptoir – un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à cela – les deux garçons sortirent de l'auberge et rejoignirent le Chemin de Traverse et la boutique de Mme Guipure. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Drago prit les commandes de l'opération. Il expliqua à vendeuse qu'elle devait trouver de bonnes tenues pour le survivant. De nouvelles robes pour Poudlard, quelques tenues de soirée, sachant que les Malefoy assistaient à de nombreuses réceptions auxquelles ils emmèneraient Harry, des chemises, essentiellement en soie et en satin, des pulls, exclusivement en cachemire, et plusieurs pantalons en lin et autres matières dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il lui précisa également les couleurs qui pourraient convenir à l'élégance du Gryffondor, le jaune, l'orange et le marron étant proscrits, de même que le rouge vif ou le bleu trop clair.

Alors que le blond s'installait confortablement dans un fauteuil, le brun se dirigeait vers les cabines d'essayage juste en face. Il essaya de nombreuses tenues, montrant à chaque fois à Drago le résultat afin qu'il puisse décider si le vêtement convenait.

« Je dois au moins reconnaître qu'il a du goût… Il a tout de suite deviné quelles matières et quelles couleurs m'iraient le mieux. Il est plutôt doué dans son domaine. Enfin pas question que je lui dise, ça lui ferait trop plaisir… », pensait Harry alors qu'il se changeait une nouvelle fois.

Il sortit de la cabine vêtu d'une chemise en soie vert foncé et d'un pantalon en jean noir. C'était enfin la dernière tenue qu'il avait à essayer. Il se regarda d'un œil critique dans le miroir avant de se tourner vers Malefoy afin d'avoir son opinion.

« Oh ! Merlin ! », fut la seule pensée cohérente de Drago Malefoy alors qu'il admirait Harry Potter ! « Il est… Whaou ! Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il… Il est… Mieux que je le pensais… »

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? », lui demanda Harry, le tirant de sa contemplation.

« Euh… C'est très bien. Je… », lui répondit-il difficilement. « Nous prenons aussi cette tenue. », dit-il à la vendeuse en se tournant vers elle, en partie pour fuir le regard du Survivant et pour cacher la légère rougeur de ses joues…

« Merde ! Je viens de réaliser qu'on a oublié de passer chercher de l'or chez Gringotts avant de venir ici ! », s'exclama Harry avec un air ennuyé.

« T'en fais pas pour ça Potter. Père m'a donné quelques Gallions pour acheter tous ces vêtements pendant que tu écrivais ta lettre. », le rassura Drago.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tes parents m'entretiennent ! Je compte bien les rembourser. », rétorqua Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mes parents sont tes tuteurs maintenant. Ca veut dire qu'ils sont sensés subvenir à tes besoins, ce qui comportent aussi le fait de t'acheter de quoi t'habiller. Alors cesse de me faire perdre mon temps. Choisis-toi quelques caleçons et paires de chaussettes, je t'attends à la caisse pour payer. »

« Mouais… », grogna le Survivant en faisant une petite grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond.

Il obéit néanmoins et se choisit une dizaine de caleçons et de paire de chaussettes puis partit régler ses achats avec le Serpentard. Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et Harry demanda gentiment à Drago s'il voulait aller quelque part, tant qu'ils étaient sur place.

« J'aimerai aller chez Fleury & Bott m'acheter quelques livres et j'ai aussi besoin de quelques ingrédients pour mes potions. Et toi ? »

« Juste la boutique de Quidditch. Je n'ai plus rien pour nettoyer mon balai et je ne voudrai pas qu'il s'abîme… C'est un cadeau de Sirius… », expliqua Harry.

« Je comprends. Comme on est à coté de la librairie on va d'abord d'occuper de mes livres et on finira par ton nécessaire pour balai en retournant vers le Chaudron Baveur. En plus il est déjà 18h et nous devons être à l'heure au manoir pour le dîner, mes parents détestent attendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort mais tu vas être obligé d'apprendre la ponctualité… », se moqua Drago, un petit sourire méprisant au visage.

« Très drôle… Tu sais que si c'est pour être aussi désagréable tu n'es pas obligé de me parler. Apres tout je ne suis que le petit orphelin qui va sauver l'honneur de ta famille, tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la conversation. Et comme on dit, si ce que tu as à dire n'est pas plus intéressant que le silence, alors tais-toi. », répliqua Harry, une petite lueur de tristesse traversant ses beaux yeux verts.

Drago, qui s'était arrêté pour écouter la tirade du brun, reprit sa route sans un regard pour Harry, qui le suivit en silence. Visiblement, le message était passé et Drago l'avait très bien compris. Drago abandonna finalement l'idée d'aller acheter ses ingrédients de potions. Il resta même dehors quand Harry alla acheter son nécessaire à balai et c'est dans une ambiance pesante qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir.

Ils arrivèrent dans la fameuse pièce reliée au réseau de Cheminette et Harry suivit Drago jusqu'à leurs chambres, toujours dans un silence quasi religieux. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir, chacun rejoignant son antre de solitude. Tandis qu'Harry s'affalait sur son lit pour nettoyer convenablement son Eclair de Feu après avoir posé ses sacs pleins de vêtements, Drago claquait violemment la porte de sa chambre, furieux d'avoir laissé ses mots dépasser sa pensée. Il savait pertinemment que sa mère voulait prendre Harry chez eux, que pour elle il n'était pas qu'un moyen de sauver leur nom de la disgrâce. Mais une fois de plus, il avait été trop facile de jouer avec le coté sentimental du brun pour le blesser. Et Drago avait brillamment réussi à peiner Harry…

« Pourvu que ça se passe bien au dîner, mère ne me le pardonnerait jamais s'il prenait à Harry l'envie de partir… », pensa Drago alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit, attendant qu'un elfe de maison vienne le chercher pour passer à table. « Mais aussi c'est quoi son problème ? Il me connaît, il s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je sois sympa avec lui quand on est que tous les deux… On se déteste depuis 6 ans, ça ne va pas changer en une journée sous prétexte qu'il vient vivre au manoir, qu'il va dormir dans la chambre d'en face et que cette tenue lui allait si bien et que… Du calme Drago, tu t'égares là ! Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui ! Je suis un Serpentard par Merlin, pas un Poufsouffle. Je sais bien que c'est terrible qu'il soit orphelin et qu'il ait perdu son parrain et tout et tout… Mais un Serpentard ne s'apitoie pas sur le sort des autres, il n'est pas compatissant, et encore moins envers les Gryffondor ! »

Pendant ce temps, Harry nettoyait consciencieusement son balai tout en ruminant sa dispute avec le Serpentard.

« Il ne veut pas qu'on soit amis ? Très bien… Il ne veut pas qu'on parle ? Ca peut se faire… Il ne veut pas que les relations s'arrangent entre nous ? Ca aussi ça peut s'arranger. Non mais pour qui il me prend ? Je ne suis pas un de ces gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle qui obéissent au moindre de ses ordres. Et je suis encore moins comme Parkinson qui n'attend toujours que la possibilité de se prosterner à ses pieds… Satanés Serpentard ! », disait Harry à voix haute, en s'acharnant toujours autant à faire briller son Eclair de Feu.

Alors qu'Harry et Drago étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions acerbes concernant particulièrement l'autre, voire toute sa Maison, un elfe apparut dans chacune des deux chambres, leur faisant interrompre le cours de leurs pensées. Les deux elfes leur annoncèrent que le diner était servi dans la salle à manger. Ils ouvrirent leurs portes au même moment, se retrouvant face à face, chacun regardant l'autre haineusement, et ils traversèrent les couloirs cote à cote, dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'à rejoindre Lucius et Narcissa, qui étaient déjà installés. A leur plus grande horreur, ils virent que les deux couverts restant étaient voisins. Voilà qu'ils étaient condamnés à dîner l'un à coté de l'autre…

« C'est parti pour les réjouissances… », pensèrent-ils au même moment, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur leurs chaises avec appréhension.

A suivre… 

3


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, je sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui je suis tres productive alors profitez en bien parce que ça ne va pas durer longtemps… Je ne saispas encore si j'aurai le temps de me pencher sur le chapitre 6 demain mais j'espere pouvoir au moins le commencer. En attendant, j'espere que celui-ci va vous plaire, vu que j'y ai passé pas mal de temps et qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres (oui bon d'accord pas de beaucoup mais c'est pour le principe…) !

Commepour les autres fois, un grand merci à tous les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait tres plaisir et ça m'a aidée à savoir comment bidouiller la suite de l'histoire. Donc surtout, si vous avez d'autres conseils ou même des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

En ce moment j'ai aussi une autre idée de fic dont j'ai écrit je crois les deux premiers chapitres mais pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à trouver le titre adéquat donc j'attends que ça soit fait pour la publier…

Bref, si ça continue, je sens que je vais vous raconter toute ma vie, donc je vous laisse lire tranquilles. Et à bientôt…

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 5 : Premier dîner et soirée mouvementés

« Vous voilà enfin… »

« Voyons Lucius, sois un peu moins impatient. Harry ne se repère pas encore très bien dans le manoir, il est normal qu'il ait retardé Drago dans les couloirs… », le sermonna Narcissa. « Alors les garçons, comment s'est passée votre journée ? Lucius m'a dit que vous étiez allés faire les boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse… », s'enquit-elle auprès de Drago et Harry, tandis que Lucius se servait un peu de salade.

« Très bien mère. Nous avons acheté des vêtements pour Pot… Harry, puis nous sommes allés à la librairie car j'avais besoin de quelques livres et pour finir Harry s'est pris un nécessaire pour balai afin de bien entretenir son Eclair de Feu. », répondit Drago à sa mère.

« Tu sais Harry, dans le fond du jardin, nous avons un terrain de Quidditch, peut être que tu voudras y jouer avec Drago demain si le temps le permet… », proposa gentiment Narcissa au jeune Gryffondor.

« Oui peut être. », répondit poliment Harry alors même qu'il se disait qu'il n'était pas question qu'il joue avec Malefoy, puisque celui-ci rejetait sa compagnie.

Harry passa le plat de salade à Drago sans se servir.

« Tu n'as pas faim Harry ? », lui demanda la belle femme blonde en face de lui.

« Euh… Non. Désolé mais je ne me sens pas très bien et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir avaler grand chose ce soir.

« Est-ce que tu es contrarié par quelque chose ? Tu sais j'aimerai vraiment que cette cohabitation se passe bien, c'est très important pour moi. Alors si tu as un problème surtout n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler. En attendant essaie au moins de manger quelque chose, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. », insista-t-elle.

« Merlin, si elle savait que c'est ma dispute avec son satané fils qui m'a coupé l'appétit, Lucius aurait vite fait de lui envoyer un Doloris. Pour quelqu'un qui veut seulement améliorer l'image de sa famille, elle a vraiment l'air préoccupé par ma santé et mes états d'âme… Je me demande si c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on a une mère… », se demanda intérieurement Harry alors que Narcissa et Lucius le sondaient du regard.

Drago, quant à lui, faisait comme si de rien n'était et continuait à manger élégamment sa salade, en attendant l'arrivée du plat de résistance. Il prenait soin de ne pas croiser le regard interrogateur de ses parents car il savait très bien que ceux ci ne prendraient pas sa défense, surtout après ce qu'il avait dit à Harry plus tôt dans la journée…

« Non non, rassurez-vous Narcissa, tout va bien. C'est juste que ça a été une longue journée riche en évènements, le déménagement et tout ça… Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout… »

« Dis donc Drago, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? », demanda Lucius à son fils.

« Pardon père, vous disiez ? »

« Je te demandais si tu n'avais rien à nous dire. »

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Tu as le nez dans ton assiette depuis que tu es arrivé à table, tu ne croises ni le regard de ta mère, ni le mien, et tu as un air coupable sur le visage. Alors je répète ma question, as tu quelque chose à nous dire ? », s'expliqua Lucius.

« C'est juste que… », commença Drago.

« Nous nous sommes disputés », l'interrompit Harry.

« Comment ça vous vous êtes disputés ? Drago, je n'avais pas été clair sur ce point ? », reprit Lucius.

« Si mais nous… », répondit Drago.

« C'est ma faute. », l'interrompit à nouveau le Gryffondor. « Dans la boutique des vêtements je me suis emporté alors que Drago essayait de m'aider mais vous voyez, je déteste le shopping et j'ai été un peu désagréable… En plus j'étais fatigué avec les essayages et tout ça. Et Drago était un peu vexé mais je lui ai fait toutes mes excuses. Cependant, il craignait votre réaction compte tenu du fait que nous nous sommes disputés dès le premier jour… »

« Je comprends… Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Toi non plus Drago, nous savons que tu es un peu déstabilisé par l'arrivée d'Harry au manoir et nous savons que vous aurez besoin d'une période d'adaptation… On oublie tout ça et on repart d'un meilleur pied, vous voulez bien ? Allez Harry prend un morceau de viande et quelques pommes de terre. », lui dit gentiment Narcissa.

« Mais pourquoi il m'a défendu celui là ? Foutu Gryffondor qui se sent toujours obligé de voler au secours de tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse… », maugréait intérieurement Drago. « S'il pense que ça va régler le problème de cet après midi, il se met le doit dans l'œil jusqu'au coude… » (Nda : Petite pensée pour ma prof d'allemand au lycée, c'est son expression !)

« J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que c'est parce que je l'ai défendu que je ne lui en veux plus pour tout à l'heure… Je suis toujours furieux après lui. Mais je ne voulais pas décevoir sa mère. Elle est tellement gentille avec moi, tellement douce, je n'ai pas envi de lui faire de la peine… », pensait Harry en tendant le plat de légumes à Drago qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Alors que Narcissa et Lucius parlaient des affaires de ce dernier, Harry et Drago demeuraient silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige arrive au-dessus de la table, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Elle se posa près de l'assiette d'Harry, laissant son maître se saisir de son courrier.

« Ca vient du Terrier ! », s'écria-t-il. « Sans doute la réponse de Ron et Hermione à ma lettre… »

« Et voilà, c'est le comble… La belette et la Sang de Bourbe qui arrivent à gâcher le diner en envoyant du courrier au manoir ! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour voir ça… Comme quoi tout arrive ! », pensait Drago alors qu'Harry ouvrait rapidement sa lettre afin de lire les réactions des Weasley à l'annonce de son déménagement.

_Très cher Harry,_

_Ron étant encore sous le choc, c'est moi qui vais répondre à ta lettre. Je t'avouerai que j'ai été très surprise de la démarche de Mme Malefoy. Je n'avais jamais envisagé l'idée qu'elle puisse souhaiter devenir ta tutrice. Apres tout, en dehors de Sirius, les Black ont toujours détesté les Potter et les Gryffondor. Tu pars avec deux handicaps !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tu ne regrettes pas ton choix, bien que Ron et moi en doutions… Peut être que les Dursley ne te manquent pas, mais qui voudrait supporter Drago Malefoy 24 heures par jour pendant toutes les vacances, alors qu'on le voit déjà tous les jours à Poudlard…_

_Mme Weasley me demande de te dire que tu dois absolument la prévenir en cas de problème avec les Malefoy et qu'elle foncera au ministère pour leur enlever ta garde ! J'espère néanmoins qu'elle n'aura pas à le faire… Après tout l'alliance Potter-Malefoy serait extrêmement bénéfique pour le rapprochement des maisons prôné par Dumbledore depuis des années…_

_Alors nous attendons impatiemment ton prochain courrier car nous mourrons d'envie de savoir comment se passe la cohabitation avec Malefoy. Ron dit que surtout, s'il est désagréable, n'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place… Enfin tu connais Ron et ses conseils à deux Noises…_

_C'est avec plaisir que nous te retrouverons pour acheter nos fournitures mais nous espérons que nous aurons la possibilité de te voir à la fin du mois pour fêter dignement tes 17 ans._

_Toute la famille Weasley et moi-même t'embrassons très fort, et M. et Mme Weasley saluent M. et Mme Malefoy._

_Hermione_

« M. et Mme Weasley vous saluent. », annonça Harry à Lucius et Narcissa en rangent la lettre dans son enveloppe.

« Et comment vont tes amis Harry ? », s'enquit Narcissa.

« Oui Potter, comment vont Weasel et le castor savant ? », railla intérieurement Drago, visiblement pas intéressé par la réponse à la question de sa mère.

« Ils ont l'air d'aller bien, même s'ils semblent avoir été surpris par la nouvelle assez soudaine de mon déménagement. Comme vous le savez sûrement, la famille Weasley voulait s'occuper de moi mais Dumbledore ne leur a jamais accordé ma garde. Je pense qu'ils sont particulièrement étonnés du fait que vous l'ayez obtenue aussi rapidement. Cependant, comme je l'ai expliqué à Hermione, la différence est que vous avez un lien de parenté avec Sirius, qui était mon tuteur… »

« Je comprends qu'ils soient étonnés… Cependant, j'ose espérer que tu seras aussi bien ici que tu l'aurais été chez eux… Tu auras davantage d'espace et de libertés, et je te rappelle que tu pourras accueillir tes amis ici autant que tu le voudras… Souviens-toi qu'ils seront toujours les bienvenus. »

« Merci Narcissa. Ca me touche beaucoup… »

« Non mais je rêve ! Bientôt cette maison sera envahie par les moldus, les Sang de Bourbe et les Weasley ! Mais d'où vient toute cette décadence ! Je ne reconnais même plus mes parents ! Un peu plus et je pourrai dire que j'ai atterri dans la quatrième dimension… », pensait Drago en écoutant la conversation de sa mère et Harry…

Rapidement, le repas prit fin et Lucius et Narcissa se retirèrent dans leur salon privé situé dans l'aile Est du manoir, tandis que Drago et Harry rejoignaient leurs chambres dans l'aile Ouest. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient allés à table, ils firent le trajet en silence, ne s'accordant même pas un regard. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de leurs chambres, chacun entra dans la sienne sans un mot pour l'autre.

Harry commença à ranger deux ou trois choses dans sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'arranger à sa guise. Puis il mit son pyjama et décida d'aller se brosser les dents. Malheureusement, il ignorait que Drago prenait une douche le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans la salle de bains qu'il entendit l'eau couler. Il tourna la tête en direction de la cabine de douche.

Drago était dos à Harry, ses cheveux blonds presque blanc étaient mouillés et plaqués sur sa tête et sa peau blanche était ruisselante d'eau. Il faut dire que Drago était un très beau jeune homme : un visage ne connaissant aucune imperfection, de beaux cheveux, de magnifiques yeux gris qui pouvaient se révéler tres expressifs, il mesurait environ 1m85, tout comme Harry, possédait un corps ni trop musclé, ni trop peu et présentait un torse finement dessiné ainsi que des jambes fuselées et des hanches fines et étroites. Même ses belles mains blanches étaient élégantes avec leurs longs doigts fins.

Ce n'est que lorsque Drago se pencha pour ramasser le savon tombé au sol qu'Harry réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire…

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis en train de mater Drago Malefoy… », pensa Harry avec effroi.

A peine avait-il réalisé qu'il fuyait la salle de bains avant que le Serpentard ne remarque sa présence. Il ferma rapidement la porte communiquant entre sa chambre et la salle de bains et s'appuya contre elle en reprenant sa respiration. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant qu'il détaillait le corps du blond… Pendant un instant il s'était perdu dans la contemplation d'une goutte qui avait cheminé depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à ses…

« Stop ! », se morigéna Harry. « Commence pas comme ça Harry, tu sais où ça va te mener ! Parfaitement, là où tu ne veux certainement pas aller… Et d'abord depuis quand tu regardes les autres mecs comme ça ? Tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de problème dans les vestiaires avec les autres joueurs de Quidditch, ni même avec tes camarades de chambre de Gryffondor… En même temps, tu as raison, ce n'est pas de ta faute si, quand il est de dos, Drago ressemble plus à une fille qu'à un mec, avec sa peau de porcelaine qui a l'air si douce qu'on a envie de la…Mais ça y est, voilà que tu recommences… En plus, depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago dans tes pensées ? »

Dépassé par les pensées qui l'assaillaient, Harry se jeta dans son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller… C'est essentiellement parce qu'il avait la tête sous son coussin qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir quelques minutes après sur un Drago seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, une serviette à la main pour s'essorer les cheveux.

« Potter », l'appela Drago.

Harry releva la tête à l'appel de son nom et avala difficilement sa salive à la vue du torse de son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? », lui demanda-t-il quand il parvint finalement à reprendre contenance.

« Juste te dire que le fait que tu m'ais défendu face à mes parents tout à l'heure ne fait pas de nous des amis. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un vaillant petit Gryffondor vole à mon secours quand je suis sur le point de me faire disputer par mes parents. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller alors dorénavant occupe-toi de tes affaires et laisse moi tranquille. »

« C'est ça…Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire alors tu peux disposer. », lui répondit Harry dans le seul but de le faire sortir.

Drago s'en retourna dans la salle de bains et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre.

« Là j'ai vraiment un problème ! », se dit Harry en baissant la tête vers son entrejambe. « Il faut que j'écrive à Hermione… »

Il se leva en grimaçant à la vue de la bosse, s'assit à son bureau, un parchemin dans une main et une plume dans l'autre et commença à écrire une lettre à sa meilleure amie…

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tu m'as dit que tu voulais de mes nouvelles alors en voilà… J'imagine que tu n'attendais pas Hedwige aussi tôt. Surtout ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien… Rassure les Weasley et dis leur que tout se passe à merveille au manoir._

_En réalité, je ne t'écris pas pour te donner de mes nouvelles mais pour demander conseil à ma meilleure amie, qui se trouve être l'élève la plus talentueuse de Poudlard, et qui, je l'espère, pourra m'aider. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que tu ne parles pas de tout ça à Ron car j'admets que je redoute un peu – beaucoup en fait… - sa réaction._

_Je vais te décrire la situation rapidement… Heum… Disons que j'ai vu Malefoy sous la douche et que mon corps – ou en tous cas une partie, si tu vois de quoi je parle… - n'y est pas restée insensible… En fait je… Je voudrai que tu m'aides… Est-ce que tu sais si… Heum… Comment est-ce qu'on sait si on est homosexuel ? _

_Je sais que ce genre de question doit te paraître bizarre, voire complètement déplacé, mais je suis désespéré par mes « réactions physiques » et je ne sais plus quoi faire… Dès que j'y pense, je revois cette goutte d'eau qui… Bref, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience… Embrasse les Weasley pour moi et grosses bises à toi. Encore merci._

_Harry_

Après qu'elle ait été appelée par son maître, Hedwige vola auprès d'Harry qui lui accrocha la lettre à la patte, et elle s'envola jusque chez les Weasley afin de remettre son courrier à Hermione. Aussitôt que sa chouette eut quitté le manoir, Harry se précipita dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche froide, après avoir bien vérifié que toutes les issues de la salle de bains étaient verrouillées, afin de ne pas être surpris en fâcheuse posture par un certain blond…

A suivre… 

6


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà aujourd'hui le chapitre 6,pour ceux qui l'attendaient…

Encore une fois, je sais je me répète…, merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours tres plaisir et en plus il y a généralement de bons conseils que je m'efforce de suivre afin d'améliorer mon écriture… Je compte sur vous pour me dire si mes efforts sont payants…

Les suggestions quant au déroulement de la suite de l'histoire sont toujours les bienvenues car je suis parfois en panne d'inspiration et ce serait dommage que je vous plante avant la fin de l'histoire parce que j'aurai perdu ma muse… Lol !

En tous cas, j'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire parce que j'y ai passé pas mal de temps,surtout que j'ai été tres occupée aujourd'hui… Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et je vous dis à bientôt ! Bisous…

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 6 : Réactions et préparatifs

La première nuit de Harry Potter au manoir Malefoy fut assez agitée… Il avait rejoint son lit après avoir pris sa douche, puis avait été réveillé vers 2h du matin par des coups répétés contre sa fenêtre. Quand il avait finalement ouvert les yeux, il avait vu Hedwige qui donnait des coups de bec dans la vitre afin d'alerter son maître. Il était allé lui ouvrir et elle lui avait remis la réponse d'Hermione…

_« Elle est rapide ! J'ai dû l'inquiéter pour qu'elle me réponde aussi vite… »,_ pensait Harry en décachetant fiévreusement l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry,_

_Est-ce que tu as conscience que ta chouette m'a réveillée au milieu de la nuit ? J'avoue cependant que ta lettre m'a beaucoup surprise et que je comprends que tu ais ressenti le besoin de me l'envoyer… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre, malheureusement. _

_Dès demain j'irai faire des recherches à la bibliothèque du Chemin de Traverse afin de pouvoir t'éclairer. J'admets qu'après ta relation avec Cho je n'avais aucun doute sur ton hétérosexualité mais ce que tu m'as raconté remet mes suppositions en doute…_

_J'aurai besoin que tu me donnes davantage de détails en ce qui concerne tes sentiments, bien que ton histoire de goutte soit assez explicite. _

_Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de bien tout me raconter demain soir dans une prochaine lettre, après que tu ais passé la journée avec Malefoy, afin que je puisse orienter mes recherches._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux être rassuré, je ne vais pas parler de tout ça à Ron, je pense que c'est à toi de lui raconter, si tes soupçons quant à ta possible homosexualité se révèlent justifiés. En attendant, je garderai ton secret._

_En espérant que tu passeras malgré tout une bonne journée, gros bisous…_

_Hermione_

« Et voilà, je suis son nouveau sujet d'étude… », ne put s'empêcher de maugréer le Survivant. « Pourvu qu'elle se trompe, que ça ne soit qu'un malentendu… Je vous en supplie Merlin, faites ça pour moi. Apres tout, j'ai tué Voldemort, j'ai bien droit à un peu de gratitude… »

Tout préoccupé qu'il était par la réponse de sa meilleure amie, Harry était retourné dans son lit et s'était glissé entre les draps soyeux. Le reste de sa nuit avait été peuplé de blonds, de gouttelettes, de torses imberbes et de belles mains blanches qui lui …

« NON ! », hurla le Survivant en sursauta violemment. « Pas ça pitié… Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai… (Nda : Encore une expression que j'ai piquée à une copine cette fois…) C'est quand même pas Malefoy qui me… Non impossible ! »

Harry souleva vivement les draps de sur son corps et baissa la tête.

« Mais j'hallucine c'est pas possible… Fait chier ce blondinet de mes deux. Direction la douche froide, encore une fois… Je te maudis, saloperie de Serpentard ! », marmonna Harry en fixant méchamment son entrejambe.

Il fonça une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bains, oubliant dans sa précipitation de verrouiller la porte menant à la chambre de son « frère ».

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il tomba nez à nez avec un Harry qui était, merci Merlin, déjà sorti de la douche, et qui avait eu le temps d'enfiler un caleçon. Il était déjà en train de se brosser les dents, la tête penchée au-dessus du lavabo qui lui était réservé. Drago s'approcha de son propre lavabo et s'empara de sa brosse à dents. Ce n'est que quand Harry eut fini de se rincer la bouche qu'il leva les yeux en direction du Serpentard, manquant de s'étouffer à sa vue.

Comme la veille au soir, Drago était seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama.

_« Sans doute qu'il ne sait pas que le haut est fait pour être porté avec… »_,pensa moqueusement Harry.

Ses cheveux étaient dépourvus de gel et sa peau était d'autant plus blanche à la lumière du matin. Harry réprima un petit gémissement alors qu'il détaillait le torse de son ennemi, et surtout alors que son regard s'aventurait sur la chute de ses reins.

« Dépêche toi de te préparer Potter que je te conduise à la salle à manger. Je ne tiens pas à être en retard au petit déjeuner à cause de toi. », lui dit Drago, interrompant Harry dans sa profonde réflexion sur le corps de son voisin de lavabo.

« Hein… Heu oui, pas de problème… Je vais m'habiller… »

« Tu ferais bien, épargne la vue de ton corps rachitique à mes parents. Dès le matin tu risquerais de leur couper l'appétit. Et comme on dit, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! »

« Tu peux parler toi ! Avec ta peau blanche on dirait un albinos ! »

« Je t'emmerde Potter ! », répliqua méchamment Drago.

« Moi aussi je m'emmerde ! Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Alors que je le pense même pas en plus ! Putain mais pourquoi il est aussi désagréable avec moi ? Si seulement il n'était pas aussi égocentrique et arrogant… Il pourrait presque me plaire. Presque ? Je sais plus… Bon je vais m'habiller avant de réagir de façon inconsidérée… Aussi quelle idée de débarquer dans cette tenue dans la salle de bains… », maugréait intérieurement Harry tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller pour aller manger.

Une fois habillé, Harry attendit patiemment que Drago vienne le chercher dans sa chambre pour le conduire à la salle à manger. Pendant qu'il attendait, il se mit à réfléchir à voix haute quant à ses différentes réactions à la vue du blond, à ses sentiments pour lui…

« Voyons voir… Il semble clair que physiquement il ne m'est pas indifférent. Mais peut être que ce n'est qu'une pulsion, une réaction purement hormonale… Pitié Seigneur faites que ça ne soit qu'hormonal… », disait Harry, conversant avec lui-même. « Mais en même temps, c'est étrange. Quand il est méchant je ne ressens plus aucune haine envers lui… Seulement de la peine ! Comme si ça me touchait. Peut être qu'inconsciemment j'espérais qu'on deviendrait une famille et que je voudrai qu'un sentiment fraternel s'installe entre nous… Mais une relation fraternelle ne coïncide pas avec les réactions physiques que je… »

Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le monologue du Survivant, qui prit une couleur proche de l'écarlate à l'idée que le Serpentard de ses pensées aurait pu simplement ouvrir la porte sans frapper au préalable et alors entendre sa discussion avec lui-même.

Harry se leva, ouvrit la porte et rejoignit Drago dans le couloir puis l'accompagna dans la salle à manger où, une fois de plus, Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà installés, attendant les jeunes garçons pour de commencer à manger. En effet, il était déjà 10h, aussi le petit déjeuner était-il déjà servi depuis un moment…

« Bonjour les garçons… Vous avez bien dormi ? Harry, ton lit est assez confortable ? », leur demanda Narcissa, à peine avaient-ils posé leurs fesses sur leurs chaises.

« Très bien mère. », lui répondit son fils. « Et vous même ? »

« Très bien merci… Et toi Harry ? », redemanda Narcissa au jeune Gryffondor.

« Oui… Le lit est agréable mais j'ai toujours eu un sommeil assez agité et Hedwige, ma chouette, m'a réveillé au milieu de la nuit en tapant à la fenêtre. »

« Que pouvait bien vouloir ta chouette au milieu de la nuit ? », demanda suspicieusement Lucius à Harry.

« Elle m'apportait une lettre d'Hermione. Rien d'important, rassurez-vous… », ajouta rapidement Harry à la vue de la mine soudain inquiète de Narcissa.

« Bien… Harry, tu prends plutôt du thé, du café, du chocolat ou des céréales ? Miny a déposé de tout car nous ne savions pas ce que tu mangeais au petit déjeuner. », dit Narcissa.

« Je prends une tasse de chocolat, un verre de jus d'orange et un croissant quand nous sommes à Poudlard. »

« J'aurai pu vous le dire si vous me l'aviez demandé, mère… », intervint Drago.

« Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce que je mange au petit déjeuner ? », demanda Harry, rongé par sa curiosité, et peut être le secret espoir que ceci soit un indice prouvant que Drago faisait attention à lui.

_« Allez, s'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est parce que quelque part, je t'intéresse au moins un petit peu… », _pensait désespérément Harry.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du fait qu'il faut toujours parfaitement connaître ses ennemis, Potter ? », répondit Drago.

« Drago… », l'apostropha sa mère, l'air mécontent.

« Excusez-moi mère. Je voulais dire Harry. », se reprit Drago, tout en faisant difficilement sortir le prénom de son ennemi de sa bouche.

« Mangez à présent », dit Lucius, évitant ainsi la dispute qui n'aurait pas manqué de suivre. « Aujourd'hui sera une longue journée. Ce soir nous donnons une petite réception en l'honneur d l'arrivée d'Harry parmi nous. Drago, peut être que tu pourrais accompagner Harry chez le coiffeur du Chemin de Traverse afin qu'il soit bien coiffé ce soir. Il faudrait que vous soyez prêts au plus tard à 17h30 car nos invités doivent arriver aux environs de 18h, n'est-ce pas Narcissa. »

« C'est cela. Harry, Drago, nous comptons sur vous pour vous tenir convenablement, et s'il vous plait, pas de dispute aujourd'hui. », les prévint Narcissa.

« Et… Heum… Qu'est-ce que je… Je veux dire… Comment devrai-je m'habiller ? », demanda timidement Harry aux deux adultes.

« Je présume que Drago t'a acheté quelque chose de convenable pour ce genre d'occasion. Une fois que vous serez allés chez le coiffeur, il te choisira la tenue appropriée. », répondit gentiment Lucius. « Drago, nous pouvons compter sur toi et ton bon goût je suppose… »

« Bien entendu père. Je ne tiens pas plus que vous à ce que Pot… Harry se ridiculise ce soir. »

« Dans ce cas c'est réglé… »

« Puis-je savoir qui sera présent ? », s'enquit Harry.

« Bien entendu… », lui répondit Narcissa. « Il y aura les Parkinson avec leur fille Pansy, que tu connais certainement… »

_« Ca c'est sûr, qui ne connaît pas le bouledogue des Serpentard ?… »_

« …, la famille Nott, la famille Bullstrode, le professeur Rogue, qui se trouve être le parrain de Drago…

_« Là c'est le comble, le cauchemar des cachots… Comme si je ne le voyais pas déjà assez à Poudlard pendant ses fichus cours de potions… »_

« …, et nous avons pris soin d'inviter quelques-uns de tes camarades : les Weasley et les Finnegan ainsi que le jeune Londubat accompagné de sa grand-mère. De plus, les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall viendront avec Remus Lupin. », finit Narcissa, à la grande surprise d'Harry.

_« Je suis soulagé, elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! »_, se dit Harry quand Narcissa cessa d'énumérer les invités.

_« Alors là j'hallucine. Que mère veuille les inviter, je peux comprendre, mais que père la soutienne alors là, rien ne va plus ! Le directeur complètement allumé avec cette vieille chouette de Mc Gonagall, le loup-garou, la famille de l'Irlandais et en prime la meute des belettes au grand complet qui va très certainement ramener le castor savant avec elle !… C'est trop tard pour me faire émanciper ? »_, se lamentait intérieurement Drago pendant qu'Harry se réjouissait. _« Et en plus je vais devoir me coltiner Pansy… Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point ? Peut être que je devrai me sentir soulagé qu'il y ait au moins Severus pour me soutenir dans mon malheur… Le manoir Malefoy envahi par des Gryffondor et l'amoureux des moldus… C'en est trop pour moi. Si elle en rajoute, je sens que je vais défaillir ! »_

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à inviter mes amis… Ca me touche beaucoup… D'autant qu'ils me manquent énormément… Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour vous remercier… », dit Harry avec reconnaissance.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux quand il croisait le tendre regard de Narcissa ainsi que son doux sourire… A cet instant, heureusement qu'il ne tourna pas la tête vers Drago, car celui-ci affichait un air purement dégoûté.

Le petit déjeuner prit rapidement fin et Narcissa annonça aux trois hommes de la maison qu'elle partait vider son armoire afin de dénicher la tenue adéquate pour la réception du soir. Lucius dit à sa femme qu'il avait quelques affaires au ministère mais qu'il viendrait l'aider à se décider un peu plus tard si elle en avait besoin. Les garçons regagnèrent leurs chambres et se préparèrent à aller chez le coiffeur. Mine de rien, il était déjà 11h passées et, connaissant Drago, le rendez-vous chez le coiffeur risquait de s'éterniser, les cheveux du Survivant n'étant pas un modèle de discipline capillaire…

Aux environs de 11h30, Drago et Harry franchirent la porte du salon de coiffure le plus réputé et le plus cher du Chemin de Traverse.

« M. Malefoy ! », les aborda le gérant du salon.

Visiblement, Drago était un habitué pour que le coiffeur crie son nom comme ça, alors qu'il avait à peine posé un pied à l'intérieur de la boutique. Harry, qui connaissait par cœur la réaction de tous les coiffeurs à la vue de ses cheveux, se fit tout petit et essaya de se cacher derrière le Serpentard, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Bonjour… », répondit hautainement Drago. « Je suis ici avec M. Potter. Comme vous le savez sans doute, mes parents sont devenus ses tuteurs et ils donnent une petite réception ce soir en l'honneur de son arrivée au manoir. Nous aurions besoin que vous nous arrangiez quelque peu sa coupe pour l'occasion.

Le coiffeur se tourna vers Harry et le fit asseoir dans un de nombreux fauteuils, face à un grand miroir. Il regarda ensuite minutieusement les cheveux d'Harry, les considérant un peu comme un défi dans sa carrière de coiffeur. Drago, lui, s'était assis dans le fauteuil voisin et commençait à feuilleter un des magazines, ne relevant la tête que pour donner son avis au coiffeur.

Apres 3h de soins capillaires, de shampooings et de coups de ciseaux, Drago considéra enfin que les cheveux d'Harry étaient suffisamment bien coiffés. Cependant, même si Harry était déjà lassé et éreinté, Drago ne lui laissa pas une minute de répit. Ils quittèrent rapidement le Chemin de Traverse et regagnèrent le manoir où le blond se hâta de choisir une tenue au brun pour la soirée. Il le laissa s'habiller dans sa chambre, alors qu'il allait faire de même dans la sienne. Lorsque la grosse horloge qui trônait dans le couloir sonna 16h, les deux garçons étaient enfin prêts pour la soirée mais avaient encore deux heures à attendre avant l'arrivée de leurs convives.

Drago était dans sa chambre. Le temps lui semblait long alors il décida de rejoindre Harry dans la sienne. Lorsque le brun lui eut ouvert la porte, il pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, le Gryffondor prenant place dans le second fauteuil.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa prestance et son élégance ainsi que sa démarche presque féline… De plus, il était très bien habillé, ce qui ne faisait que rehausser son charme et son charisme. Il se surprit même à rougir en se disant que s'il était magnifique ce soir, il restait tout de même moins attirant que la veille sous la douche ou encore le matin dans la salle de bains. Il se fit néanmoins violence pour cesser de dévisager le blond tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement.

« Je m'ennuie Potter ! »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »

« On joue aux échecs ? On a juste le temps de faire une partie intéressante avant de rejoindre mes parents dans la salle de réception… »

« Ca marche… », acquiesça Harry.

Il alla chercher dans sa malle le jeu d'échecs version sorcier que Ron lui avait offert pour Noël en je sais plus quelle année… Il le posa sur la table basse située entre les deux fauteuils et ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe vienne les chercher pour rejoindre Lucius et Narcissa.

A suivre… 

6


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient ce chapitre plus tot dans la journée mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi (gros devoir d'anglais et tout et tout…) !

Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas tres long mais il est minuit et je suis vannée alors je le publie comme ça et vous aurez la suite dès demain…

En attendant, encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait toujours tres plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris…

Les suggestions et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus et je fais de mon mieux pour les suivre.

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à demain pour la suite…

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 7 : Une réception pour Harry Potter…

Lorsque Harry et Drago parurent devant Lucius et Narcissa, ils descendaient côte à côte le grand escalier en marbre. Lucius et Narcissa les attendaient dans l'entrée car ils voulaient montrer à Harry les quelques pièces où aurait lieu la réception. Quand Narcissa vit les deux garçons, elle ne put retenir une exclamation qui interloqua quelque peu Drago et Harry.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mère ? », s'inquiéta Drago.

« Ce sont nos tenues ? On n'est pas assez bien ? Ou ce sont mes cheveux ? Ils sont tellement indisciplinés… », paniqua Harry.

« Non rassurez-vous les garçons. C'est juste que… Vous êtes tellement beaux ! », s'expliqua Narcissa.

Et c'était vrai ! Côte à côte dans ce splendide escalier, Harry et Drago était une véritable apparition… Ils étaient absolument sensationnels mais le plus remarquable était le contraste entre eux, un peu comme le jour et la nuit !

Harry avait des cheveux bruns indisciplinés, malgré les efforts du coiffeur qui avaient arrangé sa tignasse afin qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose de vaguement prémédité, sa peau était naturellement bronzée, ses yeux vert émeraude étaient mis en valeur par sa chemise de la même couleur.

Drago, à côté, semblait être son antithèse. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient parfaitement plaqués en arrière grâce à une généreuse quantité de gel, sa peau était blanche, on l'aurait cru en porcelaine, la couleur ses yeux gris tempête était accentuée par sa magnifique chemise en soie argentée…

Ils portaient tous deux de splendides costumes noirs. De plus, chacun d'eux avait laissé le haut de sa chemise déboutonné. Seules leur taille et leur corpulence concordaient. Pour Narcissa, la vue de ses deux « fils » aussi complémentaires était absolument stupéfiante. Lucius, quant à lui, était resté sans voix. Il lui semblait alors flagrant que son fils et Harry étaient presque comme deux moitiés d'un même puzzle…

Harry et Drago, un peu mal à l'aise d'être soudain le centre d'attention de « leurs parents », descendirent l'escalier et rejoignirent les adultes afin de gagner ensemble la salle de bal et la salle de réception où se dérouleraient les festivités.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bal, ce fut au tour d'Harry de rester sans voix face à tant de splendeur. La pièce était immense, pavée de marbre blanc. Au mur étaient suspendus de nombreux tableaux ainsi que de grands miroirs. Une lumière tamisée était diffusée par de magnifiques lustres en cristal. Un dispositif voisin de la chaîne hi-fi moldue avait été installé afin d'émettre de la musique des plus grands compositeurs, permettant ainsi à ceux qui le souhaiteraient de danser. Bien sur, il n'y aurait aucune chanson des Bizarr' Sister mais Lucius et Narcissa avaient opté pour Mozart, Bach et Chopin, qui étaient davantage du goût de leurs amis.

La salle de réception où seraient servis les cocktails et les petits fours n'avait rien à lui envier. Les quelques meubles anciens qui y trônaient etaient très riches et d'une rare beauté. Le sol était en marbre gris et les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries ouvragées comme on n'en trouvait que dans les plus beaux manoirs anglais. Des canapés de style Louis XVI (« _Ou peut être même d'époque Louis XVI »_, pensa Harry) étaient disséminés dans la pièce, permettant de cette façon aux gens d'entretenir plusieurs conversations. Le buffet avait été installé dans un coin de la pièce et déjà une quantité astronomique de nourriture y avait été élégamment disposée.

Lucius et Narcissa s'assirent dans l'un des canapés après avoir donné les dernières consignes aux elfes de maison chargés de la nourriture et des boissons. Drago et Harry s'assirent à leur tour, face aux adultes, et Harry prit la parole, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

« Narcissa vous êtes ravissante ce soir. »

« Merci beaucoup Harry. Je suis ravie que ma robe te plaise. »

En effet, Narcissa était vraiment très belle pour l'occasion. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu pale très raffinée dont le corsage et le bas de la jupe étaient décorés de fleurs brodées de fil d'argent. Les bijoux qu'elle portait se mariaient parfaitement avec sa robe et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué mais néanmoins fort élégant dont s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes soigneusement bouclées.

« Vous avez toujours beaucoup de goût mère. Je trouve, pour ma part, que votre coiffure est très réussie. »

« Eh bien merci Dray… Je dois bien avouer que l'elfe qui m'a coiffée y a passé près d'une heure… », s'amusa-t-elle.

L'horloge sonna 18h alors que les trois membres de la famille Malefoy et Harry Potter attendaient patiemment leurs invités en bavardant, se racontant leur journée et s'échangeant divers potins concernant Poudlard ou les familles de Sang Pur.

Les premiers à arriver furent les membres de la famille Parkinson. M. et Mme Parkinson saluèrent les Malefoy et Harry, puis Pansy fit de même, excepté pour Drago sur lequel elle se jeta pour l'embrasser comme une chienne en chaleur.

Harry se sentit bouillir à l'idée que ce bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson allait poser ses lèvres sur son Dray…

_« Mon Dray ? Alors là je crois que ça se complique… », _pensa subitement Harry_. « Normalement c'est Malefoy et pas Drago, donc encore moins Dray et encore, encore moins MON Dray… Faut que je parle à Hermione parce que j'ai bien peur que ça devienne plus grave qu'un simple petit problème hormonal… Non mais vous le croyez ça ? Harry Potter qui utilise un possessif pour parler de Drago Malefoy ! Qui aurait cru que je vivrai assez vieux pour voir ça ? Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que j'aurai ce genre de pensées en regardant Malefoy, je l'aurai pris pour un dingue échappé de Ste Mangouste ! En plus Ron va me tuer quand il va l'apprendre… Sans parler de Malefoy ! S'il apprend que je fantasme sur lui… Bon d'accord s'il apprend que je fais plus que fantasmer sur lui, il va me massacrer rien que pour avoir eu une vague idée un peu graveleuse qui l'inclurait… Oups, je crois qu'on me parle depuis tout à l'heure… »_

« Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? »

« Je vous demandais comment s'étaient passés vos deux premiers jours en compagnie de la famille Malefoy. Cela doit vous changer de la vie chez les moldus. D'autant qu'on m'a dit que les vôtres étaient hostiles à toute forme de magie… », répondit Mme Parkinson.

Harry était assez surpris. La mère de Pansy était une jolie femme. En regardant son mari, il comprit que Pansy ressemblait beaucoup à son père, malheureusement pour elle… Comment un homme comme M. Parkinson avait-il pu séduire une femme pareille… Sans doute un autre de ces mariages arrangés !

« En effet. La sœur de ma mère et sa famille, chez lesquels je vivais, refusaient que j'utilise la magie. En réalité, je pense que ma tante détestait ma mère, et donc moi aussi… En tous cas, ces deux jours passés ici, au manoir, ont été très agréables et… instructifs… », ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, concernant apparemment Drago, une douche et une goutte d'eau.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Drago… Où était-il passé ? Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensées ainsi que dans sa petite conversation avec la mère de Pansy qu'il en avait oublié son Dray ! Il se retourna, cherchant Drago des yeux. Ses yeux sortirent quasiment de leurs orbites quand il vit cette espèce de… Quand il vit Pansy Parkinson littéralement accrochée à Drago, qui essayait vainement de se débattre et de s'écarter de cette sangsue !

Précisons que Pansy s'était visiblement mis en tête le but ultime : séduire Drago Malefoy… Afin d'y parvenir, elle avait utilisé les grands moyens… Une robe au décolleté vertigineux très séduisante - quand elle est portée par quelqu'un de mince - de couleur rose bonbon – qui accentuait encore davantage le groin qui lui servait de nez – et ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un joli chignon – qui malheureusement faisait que sa tête paraissait plus grosse encore. Pour couronner ce charmant portrait, elle avait entrepris de se maquiller, ce qui avait abouti à quelque chose de relativement hideux et obscène…

Heureusement pour Pansy, les familles de Neville et de Seamus arrivèrent alors qu'Harry allait se jeter sur elle pour la séparer de son Drago et lui arracher les yeux avec une des petites cuillères à cocktail. Harry se détourna de Drago et Pansy pour accueillir ses camarades quand Narcissa l'appela. Puis les autres invités commencèrent à arriver au fur et à mesure, mais toujours aucune trace ni de Remus ni des Weasley. Bien entendu, Rogue arriva tôt, au plus grand déplaisir d'Harry, et au plus grand soulagement de Drago qui aurait enfin une excuse pour se séparer de Pansy.

Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de 18h30 que les Weasley arrivèrent, accompagnés d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient tous habillés pour l'occasion, et Ron était vêtu de la tenue de soirée que ses frères lui avaient offerte avec la récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'Harry leur avait donnée. A la vue de ses amis, Harry se jeta sur eux et les enlaça. Il prit ensuite le temps de saluer chacun des Weasley. Quand il retourna auprès de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Neville et les jumeaux Weasley, il fut subjugué par la beauté et l'élégance de sa meilleure amie.

Elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe de couleur dorée brodée de rouge, rappelant parfaitement les couleurs de sa maison. Elle avait même réussi à dompter sa folle chevelure, ce qui, pour Hermione, était un véritable exploit… D'ailleurs, il semblait à Harry que la métamorphose de sa meilleure amie n'avait pas échappé à Ron, qui n'avait de cesse de la dévorer des yeux.

Quand Harry et le reste des Gryffondor s'installèrent sur de confortables canapés dans un coin de la pièce, sa place lui permettait de regarder Drago autant qu'il le voulait… Et ce qu'il voyait lui déplaisait au plus haut point ! Le fait que son Serpentard soit entouré de Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bullstrode ne le dérangeait pas… En fait, le seul point gênant était le fait que Pansy était toujours agrippée à Drago, à tel point qu'elle était presque assise sur ses genoux. Hermione vit le regard d'Harry se faire plus dur lorsqu'il entra en contact avec les corps collés de Pansy et Drago. Avisant le problème de son ami, Hermione les excusa auprès des autres Gryffondor et s'éloigna rapidement en compagnie d'Harry, afin de pouvoir aborder tranquillement le sujet qui les préoccupait.

« Alors Harry, raconte-moi tout. », demanda Hermione au Survivant dès qu'ils furent suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas risquer d'être dérangés.

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? », répondit Harry. « Que je maudis Pansy d'être accrochée à lui comme ça ? Que j'aimerai même être un Serpentard pour être avec lui en ce moment et avoir moins de risque d'être rejeté ? Que tout à l'heure j'ai pensé à lui comme étant mon Dray ? »

« Ecoute-moi Harry… Détends-toi… », le calma Hermione. « Je crois que ce n'est pas qu'une pulsion. En fait, il est très possible que tu l'aimes vraiment… »

« Mais Hermione ! On se déteste depuis 6 ans ! C'est impossible. Je n'ai pas pu tomber amoureux de lui en deux jours ! De toute façon le problème sera vite réglé parce qu'il ne pourra jamais m'aimer. Il me méprise trop pour ça… »

« Ne dis pas ça Harry ! Tu n'as jamais trouvé étrange toute cette haine entre vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, vous disputer est comme une drogue pour vous… D'ailleurs Malefoy cherche toujours à te provoquer quand il n'a pas encore eu sa petite altercation de la journée ! On dit qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas… Peut être que vous vous aimez mais que vous n'avez pas encore su analyser vos sentiments correctement. », supposa Hermione.

Tandis qu'Hermione tentait d'éclairer Harry sur ses sentiments vis à vis du blond, une douce musique se fit entendre. En effet, les parents avaient rejoint la salle de bal et commençaient à danser. Et le malheureux Drago essayait désespérément d'éviter d'avoir à danser avec Pansy qui le tirait autant qu'elle pouvait pour ensuite le traîner dans la salle de bal.

Quand Harry s'en aperçut, il prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'arrêter cette mascarade. Il s'approcha des vert et argent et demanda à parler à Drago un moment, lui permettant par là même de fuir Pansy au moins quelques instants. D'ailleurs cette interruption permit à Blaise de se lancer à la conquête d'Hermione, sous le regard furieusement jaloux de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? »

« Tu pourrais me parler un peu plus gentiment, je viens de te sauver d'un bouledogue en furie je te signale… »

« Mouais… », admit Drago à contrecœur.

« Je voulais savoir si… Heum… Si … Tu ne penses pas que ça serait bien que les Gryffondor se mêlent aux Serpentard ce soir. Apres tout toi et moi, on vit ensemble. Si on peut faire un effort, à long terme, ils peuvent faire un effort le temps d'une soirée. On pourrait se choisir un jeu du genre action ou vérité… C'est assez sadique pour plaire aux Serpentard, et assez dangereux pour convenir aux Gryffondor ! »

« Pas bête… Et puis ça me permettrait d'être débarrassé de Pansy ! Cette fille est encore pire qu'un pot de glu ! », rit Drago.

Harry n'avait que rarement entendu Drago rire. Enfin d'un vrai rire bien sur car il avait souvent eu droit au rire sarcastique, au rire hautain, au rire méprisant… Et son rire frais et doux donnait des frissons au Survivant. C'était comme avec son sourire… Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour un sourire de Drago qui lui serait destiné…

Drago et Harry retournèrent près des Serpentard pour leur faire part le la suggestion d'Harry. Ceux-ci acceptèrent avec un sourire carnassier suspendu à leurs lèvres. Tous se levèrent et rejoignirent les Gryffondor. Tout le monde s'installa, et pour aller jusqu'au bout de l'idée, ils s'assirent de sorte qu'un Serpentard soit entouré de deux Gryffondor et ainsi de suite, Harry se retrouvant entre Blaise et Drago, Hermione prenant place auprès de Blaise et Pansy assez loin de Drago pour qu'Harry abandonne ses pulsions meurtrières.

Il fut décidé que Ginny commencerait car elle était la plus jeune à participer. Par principe, les Serpentard posaient leurs questions davantage aux Gryffondor et vice versa… Les questions et les gages étaient plus sadiques les uns que les autres, notamment quand Millicent envoya Neville se prosterner aux pieds de Rogue ou quand Fred fit avouer à Théodore qu'il avait fait pipi dans sa culotte en voyant les dragons de la deuxième tache lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Ce fut bientôt au tour d'Hermione.

« Malefoy, action ou vérité ? », demanda-t-elle au blond.

_« Si je prends vérité, la connaissant, elle va me faire avouer quelque chose de monstrueusement humiliant… Si je prends action je risque moins gros… », _réfléchit-il rapidement.

« Action. Alors Granger, que vais-je devoir faire ? », répondit-il.

_« Pitié rien qui ait un rapport avec Pansy… », _pensèrent simultanément Harry et Drago.

« Heum… Tu vas… Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à embrasser un garçon de ton choix… », commença Hermione.

_« Ouf ! J'échappe à Pansy ! »_

« …, non, plutôt… Embrasse Harry ! », finit Hermione avec un sourire et un clin d'œil pour son meilleur ami, qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu à Blaise, meilleur ami en titre de Drago Malefoy.

_« Là c'est le drame… Si je l'embrasse… Et si ça me faisait quelque chose ? Et si je réagissais à ce baiser ? Devant tout le monde… », _se dirent-ils de concert, une fois de plus. _« Allez, courage, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire… Imagine que c'est Pansy et tu seras assuré de ne rien ressentir, en dehors d'un profond dégoût… »_

Harry et Drago se mirent au milieu du cercle formé par leurs amis, permettant à chaque joueur de bien les voir. Harry restait bien droit – après tout ce n'était pas son action… - tandis que Drago approchait lentement son visage de celui du Survivant. Chacun d'eux pouvait sentir le parfum de l'autre ainsi que le frôlement de son souffle sur ses lèvres. Puis Drago combla – enfin – les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, qui ne put retenir un très léger soupir de satisfaction. Comme les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes lui semblaient douces, chaudes, délicates. Mais le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, finissant bien trop vite à leur goût. Drago éloigna son visage de celui d'Harry et ne tourna vers Hermione en la regardant narquoisement.

« Satisfaite Granger ? », ironisa-t-il.

« Désolée M. Malefoy, mais chez moi, ceci ne s'appelle pas un baiser… »

A suivre… 

4


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée de vous avoir laissés sur votre faim hier mais j'étais trop naze pour continuer. Donc j'ai préféré vous publier le début et finir aujourd'hui. J'espere que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps. Comme on me l'a si bien dit, vous m'exploitez ! Lol ! Mais y a pire comme moyen d'exploiter les gens qu'en leur disant qu'on apprécie ce qu'ils écrivent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'admets que si j'ai été aussi longue c'est parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la partie qui concerne le baiser. Qui a dit que c'était parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas embrassée ! Je vous permets pas !

Bref, comme ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal,j'espere qu'il va satisfaire votre insatiable appétit ! Voilà, bonne lecture et à bientôt, sachant que le rythme de publication va ralentir, vu que lundi c'est la rentrée…

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 8 : Premier baiser et fin de soirée

Harry n'était plus capable de développer la moindre pensée cohérente, son cerveau se limitant à « Oh mon Dieu ! Dray m'a embrassé ». Rien que d'avoir senti les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes, il était tout pantelant et semblait s'être égaré sur un nuage… Il planait tellement qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu des protestations d'Hermione qui essayait de contraindre Drago à lui donner ce qu'elle appelait un vrai baiser.

« Malefoy si tu penses vraiment que quand je t'ai donné ce gage il se limitait à poser ta bouche contre celle d'Harry tu te plantes ! », protestait toujours Hermione.

_« Ola, mais c'est qu'elle me prend la tête la Sang de Bourbe ! Elle veut pas comprendre que je ne peux pas embrasser Harry ! Enfin je veux dire Potter… Je ne peux pas accepter… Je veux dire ! J'ai à peine frôlé ses lèvres et déjà j'ai très très – trop – chaud. En plus, je pense que je fourmillements dans mon bas ventre sont mauvais signe et Dieu sait qu'il y a des états (…) dans lesquels je n'aimerai pas me retrouver en public, au milieu d'une réception, et surtout pas parce que j'aurai embrassé Potter ! », _désespérait Drago.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'insistance d'Hermione qui parvint à rallier Blaise à sa cause, celui ci ayant repéré les petits signes complices entre la jeune fille et son meilleur ami, ainsi que le trouble du prince des Serpentard…

« Allez Drago ! C'est rien qu'un gage… En plus il ne serait pas bon pour ton image de ne pas l'accomplir ! Tu lui roules la pelle du siècle et on n'en parle plus ! », s'exclama Blaise.

_« Par les couilles de Merlin, ils se sont tous ligués contre moi ! »_, se morfondait Drago.

En effet, les jumeaux Weasley semblaient assez amusés, de même que Seamus, Ginny, Théodore et Millicent… Neville paraissait effrayé pour Hermione. Quant à Ron, il se retenait de ne pas hurler sur Hermione pour oser faire endurer ça à Harry. Pansy, elle, était à la limites de tomber dans les pommes !

« Mais oui Malefoy ! Vas-y… Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Le grand Drago Malefoy aurait il peur d'embrasser Harry Potter ? », dirent les jumeaux, achevant de convaincre le Serpentard.

« Un Malefoy relève toujours les défis… », affirma Drago. « Prêt Potter ? »

Mais Harry n'était plus en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Drago s'était tourné vers lui, il remuait les lèvres et elles hypnotisaient littéralement le Survivant. Il s'était rendu compte que Drago approchait son visage du sien, comme s'il voulait recommencer à l'embrasser…

Comme la première fois, leurs souffles se confondirent quelques secondes avant que Drago ne comble l'espace séparant leurs bouches. Cette fois encore, le contact était léger et doux, comme s'ils ne faisaient que se frôler. Mais à la différence de la fois précédente, Drago finit par appuyer plus franchement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il passa lentement, langoureusement, sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry afin de l'inciter à les ouvrir, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Drago frissonna lorsque sa langue pénétra dans la bouche d'Harry, antre chaude et accueillante…

Harry ne put retenir un gémissement, qui tira un nouveau frisson à Drago, dont le corps était désormais embrasé par toutes les sensations induites par le baiser. Tendresse, désir, extase… Amour ? Soudain, la langue de Drago effleura celle d'Harry, leur tirant à tous les deux un profond et long gémissement de bien être. Leurs langues se taquinèrent un moment avant que Drago approfondisse le baiser, les entraînant dans un ballet incessant et enivrant. Harry se surprit même à suçoter la langue de son blondinet avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Puis leur baiser se fit plus exigeant, Harry n'étouffant plus son désir et se collant davantage à Drago avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent à bout de souffle, réalisant enfin que tout le monde les regardait étrangement.

« Whaou ! », fut le seul mot qui vint troubler le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Et ce fut le Survivant qui le prononça, ne faisant qu'énoncer ce que tous avaient pensé… Tous ? Non ! Car deux personnes s'étaient évanouies… Pansy et Ron n'avaient pas supporté ce qu'ils avaient vu…

« Oh Merlin tout puissant ! Ca c'était un baiser ! », s'exclama Blaise en regardant Hermione avec envie.

Alors que tous leurs amis échangeaient leurs impressions, Harry et Drago étaient bouleversés, non seulement parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux une érection plutôt indécente, mais surtout parce que leurs sentiments les dépassaient. Harry comprenait enfin qu'Hermione avait raison, il était amoureux du Serpentard. Drago, quant à lui, réalisait avec horreur qu'il avait envie du Survivant… Le comble pour un Malefoy… Avoir envie d'un autre homme et pire, d'Harry Potter ! Si son père l'apprenait, il le renierait c'était certain !

_« Pensons à quelque chose de monstrueux… Heum… Snape et Chourave dans les cachots… Non ça ne va pas… Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall… Non il me faut pire ! Rusard et Miss Teigne en train de…! Oh làj'ai fait fort… C'est répugnant,je crois que je vais vomir ! Au moins ça a marché, plus de bosse dans mon pantalon, c'est déjà ça de gagné… »,_ prensaient Harry et Drago au meme moment, afin de calmer leurs excitations…

« Bon, on continue le jeu ! », s'exclama Drago, interrompant leurs amis dans leurs commentaires.

Il se tourna vers Blaise avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Comme c'est mon tour, je choisis Blaise… Action ou vérité ? », continua-t-il.

Blaise sembla hésiter un moment, sans doute un peu refroidi par l'air calculateur de son meilleur ami.

« Vérité. », répondit-il. _« J'espère que c'est le bon choix… Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'aurait fait faire si j'avais pris action… »_

« Bien, bien, bien… Alors dis-nous… Que ressens-tu pour Granger ? », s'enquit Drago. _« Vengeance, vengeance, comme tu es douce ! Mon très cher Blaise, tu vas regretter de t'être allié à elle contre moi… »_

« Je trouve qu'elle est drôle et intelligente, que cette robe lui va à ravir… Et j'aimerai bien qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi elle est vraiment fantastique ! », répondit-il courageusement_. « Pitié Hermione, ne me rejette pas… Je vous en supplie Merlin, faites ça pour moi et je ne jouerai plus jamais aucun mauvais tour aux Gryffondor, je ne critiquerai plus les moldus, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! »_

Heureusement pour Ron et Pansy, ils étaient encore évanouis quand Hermione acquiesça, se leva et donna un petit baiser à Blaise en signe d'accord.

Quand Narcissa s'approcha d'eux pour les prévenir que les Weasley s'en allaient, les jeunes réaliserent qu'ils avaient totalement oublié leurs parents, préoccupés parleur partie d'Action ou Vérité… A cet instant, l'horreur se peignit sur les traits de Drago Malefoy !

_« Constatation n°1 : Harry Potter dort dans la chambre d'en face t nous partageons la même salle de bains…_

_Constatation n°2 : Mes parents vienne d'obtenir la garde d'Harry et désormais nous sommes « freres »…_

_Constatation n°3 : Il dort en face, il se douche tout pres, et il ne peut rien se passer car noous sommes quasiment de la même famille… En plus mes parents riqueraient de nous surprendre… _

_Oh Merlin mais comment je vais faire ? », _pensa douloureusement Drago alors que les Weasley disaient au revoir à tout le monde.

Chacun vit avec amusement, sauf en ce qui concerne Ron qui était plutôt furieux, que les adieux de Blaise et Hermione s'éternisaient. Les Finnegan, les Londubat et les Parkinson suivirent. Restaient les familles Zabini et Nott, ainsi que Rogue Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Remus Lupin qu'Harry n'avait même pas vu de toute la soirée.

S'éloignant des Serpentard, Harry alla discuter avec le loup-garou tandis que Drago pouvait parler tranquillement avec ses amis.

« Alors Blaise, comme ça Granger te plait… »

« Eh oui Drago… Que veux tu ? Elle est intelligente et jolie et gentille. Elle a tout ce que je recherche. En plus elle est courageuse et têtue et elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! C'est la fille idéale et je te remercie de m'avoir forcé à lui avouer, même si tu ne l'as fait que par vengeance… »

« Et toi Drago, avec Potter ? », intervint Théodore. « Il était plutôt intéressant votre baiser tout à l'heure… »

« Mouais. Enfin j'ai cloué le bec à Granger. Et puis un Malefoy n'est pas un poltron… Vous m'avez mis au défi et je l'ai relevé… », se justifia le blond.

« Ca c'est ce que tu dis. Mais on a bien entendu vos petits gémissements et on a aussi vu ton petit « problème physique ». Tu ne nous feras pas avaler que ça ne t'a pas plu… », répondit Blaise.

Drago marmonna quelque chose de totalement inintelligible et se détourna de ses amis…

Au même moment, Harry bavardait avec Remus, abordant divers sujets. Ils s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la salle de réception, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Remus tentait tant bien que mal de jouer le rôle qu'aurait endossé Sirius s'il avait été présent auprès d'eux…

« Alors Harry… Et les amours ? Comment ça va ? », demanda gentiment Remus.

Les joues d'Harry prirent subitement une teinte rouge brique, montrant bien qu'il y avait du nouveau dans ce domaine et aussi qu'il était très gêné à l'idée d'en parler à son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? », s'inquieta Remus à la vue de la mine inquiète d'Harry.

« C'est à dire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me plait beaucoup… »

« Et cette personne qui te plait, elle est élève à l'école ? »

« Oui mais euh… Chez les Serpentard… »

« Je vois. Et tu as peur de subir les conséquences de la rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor ? C'est ça qui t'arrête ? »

« Non… Enfin si mais… C'est pas ça le problème… »

« Il y a un autre problème ? Voyons Harry, ça ne peut pas être si grave… », le rassura Remus.

« Cen'estpasuneélève,c'estunélève… », répondit Harry tellement vite qu'il en oublia d'articuler, sa phrase se rapprochant donc d'un charabia incompréhensible.

« Excuse-moi mais je n'ai rien compris… Tu veux bien répéter ? »

« J'ai dit que ce n'est pas une élève mais un élève… », répéta un Harry tellement rouge qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait exploser.

« Ahhh… Laisse moi deviner… Un Serpentard. Est-ce que je me trompe si je suggère Drago Malefoy ? », s'enquit Remus.

Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains lorsqu'il entendit le nom proposé par Remus, démontrant à ce dernier qu'il était tombé juste. Remus se racla la gorge, cherchant visiblement ses mots afin de ne pas effrayer Harry.

« Alors… Tu préfères les garçons… »

« Non ! », s'écria Harry. « J'aime les filles… C'est juste avec lui que… Que c'est différent. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Donc tu l'aimes ? »

« Hermione pense que oui. Moi je ne sais pas. Quand il me regarde, je sens des papillons voler dans mon estomac, un sourire de lui éclaire ma journée, un mot gentil est pour moi comme un rayon de soleil… Et Merlin quand il m'a embrassé… »

« Il t'a embrassé ! », l'interrompit Remus. « Mais s'il t'a embrassé c'est qu'il t'apprécie aussi… Donc il n'y a pas de problème… »

« S'il m'a embrassé c'est parce qu'il a choisi action et qu'Hermione lui a dit de le faire… En fait ce n'était qu'un gage, un défi à relever. », expliqua Harry.

« Et il a eu l'air… Dégoûté ? »

« Non je ne crois pas… Il a même… Gémi. », répondit Harry, se cachant une nouvelle fois dans ses mains, le rouge ayant déjà envahi l'ensemble de son visage.

« Eh bien, je dirai que c'est plutôt bon signe. Si tu l'aimes, ce dont je ne doute plus désormais, tu dois essayer de le conquérir. Si tu l'aimes, je crains fort que tu ne puisses être heureux qu'avec lui. », l'encouragea Remus.

« Mais s'il me rejette ? Comment je ferai ? Tu sembles oublier que j'habite avec lui, que ses parents ont ma garde. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher. »

« Si ton bonheur en dépend, tu dois prendre ce risque Harry… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles qui faisaient encore leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry, Remus se leva et rejoignit les adultes. Peu de temps après, tous les invités avaient quitté la réception. Laissant les elfes ranger les vestiges de la soirée, les quatre habitants du manoir regagnèrent le grand escalier en marbre et se séparèrent au croisement entre l'aile Est et l'aile Ouest.

Harry et Drago traversèrent les nombreux couloirs en silence, trop gênés pour parler. De toute façon, leurs voix auraient été trop rauques pour qu'ils tentent d'émettre la moindre parole. Ils se séparèrent une fois arrivés devant leurs portes et chacun s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de bains afin de brosser les dents une fois qu'ils eurent enfilé leurs pyjamas. Chacun se posta face à son lavabo et se contentait de regarder son propre reflet dans le miroir, sans un regard pour l'autre. Mais Harry rompit le silence.

« Je n'ai plus de dentifrice… Tu peux me prêter le tien s'il te plait ? »

« Tiens. », lui répondit Drago en lui tendant son tube de dentifrice.

Au moment de le prendre, Harry frôla de ses doigts ceux de Drago, leur tirant à chacun un frisson.

A cet instant, ils eurent des pensées totalement opposées.

_« Faut que je lui résiste… », _se dit Drago.

_« Faut que je le séduise… »,_ pensa Harry.

Ils quittèrent précipitamment la salle de bains et allèrent se mettre au lit. Drago décida qu'il devrait à tout prix fuir le contact du Gryffondor s'il voulait résister aux pulsions que lui provoquait le corps du Gryffondor. Quant à Harry, il regarda un moment la photo de ses parents qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Puis il enleva ses lunettes et éteignit finalement la lumière.

_« Demain, je lance l'opération SS - Séduction du Serpentard… »,_ fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil peuplé de blonds et de baisers langoureux.

A suivre… 


	9. toutes mes excuses

Coucou tout le monde…

Désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre… Loin de moi l'envie de vous raconter ma vie mais pour faire court disons que j'ai eu un accident avec traumatisme cranien et tout ce qui va avec, y compris la légere amnésie passagere… Tout ça pour dire que je ne me souvenais même pas de mon histoire avant de l'avoir relue, et que j'avais completement oublié mon mot de passe pour la mettre à jour… Donc quand j'irai mieux dans quelques jours je me lancerai dans la rédaction du prochain chapitre… En attendant je vous demande de m'excuser pour le retard…

A bientôt…


	10. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde. Encore désolée pour ce retard totalement impardonnable mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre étant donné que je n'ai aucun souvenir de la suite que j'avais prévue pour cette histoire ! C'est quand même nul faut bien le dire ! Donc désolée si ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres mais j'assaie de me remettre dans l'environnement de l'histoire et c'est pas particulierement évident !

Un grand merci pour tous les messages de soutien que vous m'avez envoyés, ça m'a beaucoup touchée, et quoi de mieux pour m'aider à me rétablir. J'espere que vous comprendrez que je suis un peu trop fatiguée pour faire des RAR mais ça sera pour le prochain chapitre, promis.

Par contre, je préfere ne pas vous donner de date, étant donné que je compte attendre que l'inspiration me rende visite ! Lol ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demanderai de ne pas etre trop séveres avec ce chapitre et avec moi meme, même si je trouve qu'il est loin de valoir les précédents, mais je ferai un effort pour la suite. Je sais aussi qu'il est beaucoup plus court et je m'en excuse encore une fois !

Décidément, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant excusée que ce soir ! Mdr !

Bon ça va j'arrete de raconter ma vie et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout un bon courage pour supporter toutes mes élucubrations !

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 9 : Plan SS, première matinée

Ce matin là, quand Harry s'éveilla, sa première pensée fut dirigée vers le blond qui dormait dans la chambre d'en face… Que n'aurait donné Harry pour le rejoindre sous la couette à cet instant ! Assis dans son lit, le Survivant commença à réfléchir au déroulement de son plan.

« _Comment séduire Drago Malefoy ?_ », telle était la question que se posait inlassablement Harry alors qu'il n'était même pas encore sorti de son lit.

Le tintement de la petite pendule qui trônait sur son bureau distraya un moment Harry, lui rappelant qu'il devait se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. C'est alors que la lumière jaillit dans son esprit obnubilé par le blond.. ;

_« Première chose à faire : prendre ma douche. Quand ça sera fait, je mettrai les vêtements qui l'ont quasiment fait baver dans la boutique l'autre jour. Un peu de parfum, j'arrange mes cheveux comme chez le coiffeur et le tour est joué. Ensuite je glisserai quelques sous-entendus et quelques phrases tendancieuses dans la conversation et cela devrait suffire à le troubler…_ », pensait Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Volontairement, il laissa la porte menant à la chambre de Drago déverrouillée, espérant un peu que le blond pénètrerait dans la salle de bain tandis que lui serait sous la douche. Cependant il n'en fut rien. Le Serpentard ne montra pas le bout de son nez alors qu'Harry se préparait. Il prit sa douche le plus rapidement possible, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il pourrait la prendre avec le blond qui hantait ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin récuré, il retourna dans sa chambre et commença à fouiller dans son armoire afin de dénicher la tenue qui ferait craquer Drago. Il découvrit sous un amoncellement de vêtements froissés la chemise et le pantalon qui avaient plu à Drago quand ils étaient allés chez Mme Guipure. Harry enfila donc son jean noir et sa chemise en soie vert foncé, sachant pertinemment que cela ferait effet sur le Serpentard de ses rêves.

Une fois convenablement habillé, Harry retourna à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il s'y brossa les dents, une haleine fraîche étant indispensable afin de ne pas faire fuir le serpent, puis organisa ses cheveux comme la veille, leur donnant un aspect « saut du lit » assez sophistiqué pour plaire à Drago. Apres s'être mis une touche de parfum, Harry quitta sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de Drago afin d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui.

Un elfe de maison apparut devant Harry et le prévint que Drago avait déjà rejoint la salle à manger sans lui, nouvelle qui fit grimacer le Survivant. Il traversa donc les différents vestibules seul (maintenant qu'il ne se perdait plus), et retrouva sa « famille » autour de la table.

Harry s'assit, comme à son habitude, à coté de Drago et se servit une tasse de chocolat que Narcissa lui réchauffa gentiment d'un coup de baguette magique.

Alors qu'Harry s'asseyait, Drago osa un regard dans sa direction et remarqua aussitôt sa tenue ! C'était celle qui l'avait fait fondre chez Mme Guipure ! Le vert de la chemise faisait tellement ressortir la couleur émeraude de ses yeux… Drago se sentit tout de suis envoûté ! Tout d'un coup, il faisait drôlement chaud dans la salle à manger du Manoir Malefoy !

« Tu as bien dormi Harry ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. « Pas trop fatigué de ta soirée d'hier ? »

« Oui j'ai très bien dormi merci. J'ai fait un rêve très agréable… », répondit Harry en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil. _« D'ailleurs tu étais présent Drago… Et sans tes vêtements ! »_ « La réception était très agréable. Je crois même qu'elle a permis un rapprochement entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor… », poursuivit-il alors que ses yeux se posaient régulièrement sur son voisin qui commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas des sous-entendus dans les paroles du brun.

Voyant que ni Lucius ni Drago ne s'intégraient à la conversation, Narcissa continua de parler avec Harry tout en dégustant son croissant.

« Peut être que Drago et toi pourriez aller jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin si le temps se lève. Ca te ferait du bien de pratiquer un peu de sport Harry. », proposa gentiment Narcissa, sachant que les deux garçons étaient passionnés par ce jeu.

« C'est une bonne idée. Cependant le temps n'est pas vraiment adapté. Peut être que lorsque les beaux jours reviendront nous irons jouer. En attendant, je pense que ces projets sont un peu compromis. », répondit Harry.

« Mais il faut que tu fasses du sport Harry. C'est important pour ta santé. D'autant que tu n'as pas joué au Quidditch depuis deux ans… »

« C'est vrai Pot… Harry. », renchérit Drago. « Regarde ta carrure ! On dirait une fillette ! T'as bien besoin de te remplumer… »

« Cette histoire de sport vaut pour toi aussi Drago ! », l'interrompit Narcissa.

« Très bien mère. Nous jouerons au Quidditch… Mais pas avant que le temps se soit amélioré ! Je refuse de mouiller mes cheveux ! »

« Tu sais Drago, je connais d'autres sports si tu veux t'entraîner avec moi… Il faut au moins deux participants. Enfin on peut être plus mais je n'aime pas faire ça à plusieurs. En plus on peut faire ça n'importe où, même à l'intérieur… », répliqua le Survivant en regardant son blondinet dans les yeux, le tout agrémenté d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Drago ne sembla pas comprendre où voulait en venir Harry car il le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Je veux dire que ce n'est pas le genre de sport où l'on aime partager. Généralement c'est privé, tu vois. On n'aime pas espionner quand on joue au docteur… », reprit Harry, sachant pertinemment que Drago ne comprendrait pas, ignorant même ce qu'est un docteur, et donc encore plus ce que signifie jouer au docteur… « Tu vois, c'est un sport qui se pratique à l'hirizontale, bien qu'on puisse aussi s'y adonner debout… »

Lucius, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, s'étouffa subitement avec son café, et dévisagea Harry comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil au milieu du front.

_« Non mais je rêve ou Potter fait des avances à mon fils au petit déjeuner ? »,_ se disait Lucius alors que son regard passait inlassablement de Drago à Harry, en bifurquant de temps à autre par Narcissa.

« Lucius, est-ce que tout va bien , s'enquit Narcissa.

« Oui, oui ! J'ai juste avalé une gorgée de café de travers… », la rassura son mari.

_« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend à ces gamins ce matin ? Harry drague Drago et lui n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux… C'est étrange. Et pourquoi Drago n'a-t-il pas attendu Harry ce_ _matin comme les autres jours… Il y a quelque chose de louche là dessous. »,_ pensait Lucius alors que les deux jeunes garçons continuaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner, qu'Harry persistait à faire des clins d'œil à Drago qui lui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et évitait son regard.

Drago avait blémi à la derniere phrase d'Harry, venant apparamment de réaliser à quel sport le brun faisait référence.

Pendant toute la durée du petit déjeuner, Harry glissa de petits sous-entendus dans la conversation afin de déstabiliser Drago, en ne parvenant malheureusement qu'à interpeller davantage le pauvre Lucius qui ne savait plus où se mettre,tandis que Drago faisait mine de ne pas saisir les allusions de son voisin de table.

Puis vint le moment ou tous quittèrent la table. Voyant que Drago retournait dans sa chambre, Harry décida d'en faire autant.

Alors qu'ils traversaient encore les innombrables couloirs, Harry regardait Drago avec envie sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte. Puis il se retourna vivement pour faire face à son ancien ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Drago… », répondit calmement Harry.

Drago essaya de passer outre le fait que son vis à vis avait prononcé son prénom avec une douceur et une tendresse infinies.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu t'es habillé aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es même coiffé, par Merlin ! », s'exclama Drago. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire mais je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite, sinon tu risques de le regretter ! », le menaça le Serpentard.

« Peut être que si tu dis ça c'est que tu te sens en danger… », souligna judicieusement Harry. « Ce qui voudrait dire que j'ai une chance d'arriver à mes fins… »

« Même pas en rêve Potter… »

« Oh que si… Justement dans mes rêves j'y arrive très bien ! D'ailleurs toi aussi tu y arrives très bien dans mes rêves… Si tu savais ! A quel point tu te sens ''libéré'' après ça… Enfin ça pourrait être plus que des rêves si tu veux… », répondit Harry avec une œillade suggestive en direction de son interlocuteur alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui…

« Va te faire foutre, Potter », rétorqua Drago en se reculant vivement afin de s'éloigner de la tentation qu'était le brun…

« Avec plaisir, si tu es volontaire, Drago… », répondit Harry, toujours aussi charmeur, en prenant soin d'appuyer sur l'emploi du prénom de l'élu de son cœur.

_« Mais il est dingue de dire des trucs pareils celui là ! Est-ce qu'au moins il a une idée de l'état_ _dans lequel je vais etre moi maintenant ?_ », paniquait intérieurement Drago alors qu'il fulminait apres le Survivant.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago fila dans sa chambre sans un regard pour le brun qui le regarda tristement partir et qui entra à son tour dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit en se promettant d'affiner quelque peu son plan, lequel n'avait pas vraiment eu les résultats escomptés…

_« Satané Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'il cède ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Si j'étais un Serpentard, qu'est-ce que j'attendrai d'un Gryffondor ? _», s'interrogeait Harry. _« Et voilà qu'avec toutes ces réflexions à doucle sens de la matinée je suis obligé d'aller prendre une douche froide en plus ! Charmante journée en perspective ! »_

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'en face, effondré dans un fauteuil, Drago était en pleine réflexion avec lui même…

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce foutu Gryffondor ce matin ? Il a été bercé trop près du mur ou quoi. Sans doute l'Avada de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui lui a endommagé le cerveau… Enfin il n'a pas abimé le corps… Ce type est un Dieu… Je le hais… Je l'adore… Je dois le fuir à tout prix ! », _se morfondait Drago. _« Mais avant tout, j'ai besoin d'une douche froide… »_

Au même instant, Harry et Drago se leverent, et chacun se dirigea vers sa porte attenante à la salle de bain commune, tout en se déshabillant promptement.

A suivre… 

3


	11. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde ! J'imagine que vous etes tous épatés que j'ai fait si vite ! Je sais, je m'étonne moi même ! Lol… Non mais c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la saint Coralie donc voilà j'ai eu des fleurs et tout et j'adore ça…

Enfin bref, j'imagine que pas mal d'entre vous vont etre dégoutés par ce chapitre parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous deviez vous attendre. Mais mon esprit sadique et empli de cruauté a décidé de vous faire souffrir encore un peu.

Donc voilà, accrochez vous bien pour ce chapitre 10, il est encore plus méchant que les précédents. Ceux qui disaient que j'étais cruelle n'avaient encore rien vu…

Bien entendu, vous pouvez me laisser des review pour m'incendier, me menacer de m'arracher les yeux avec une petite cuiller et encore plein d'autres tortures de votre cru…

Bonne lecture à vous tous ! Bisous…

RAR :

Freaky-fair : Lol ! Je me demande même si j'y suis pas allée un peu fort avec Harry au petit dej… Pour savoir si Dray va craquer, il suffit de lire ce chapitre. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, beaucoup vont me maudire quand ils vont finir le chapitre… Dommage, moi qui ne voulait pas mourir si jeune…

Natsumi Kido : Je pense que beaucoup vont être déçus par cette suite mais évidemment ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile ! Encore mon sadisme débordant, je sens que je vais être harcelée par vos insultes quand vous aurez fini de lire ce chapitre…

Cristalsky : Lol ! Je peux comprendre que tu craques ! Mais mon Drago il est résistant et il a peur des réactions de ses parents ! Quoi que, si Lucius s'est étouffé, il a pas hurlé donc on peut espérer que ça se passera bien…

Agua : Lol ! Je sais, les sous-entendu super pas discrets ! En meme temps un Gryffondor n'est pas sensé connaître le tact ! Il met toujours les pieds dans le plat, enfin sauf Hermione ! Mais je serai gentille avec Lucius, il survivra ! En tous cas pour l'instant, après je ne sais pas encore ce que mon esprit malade et déranger va lui faire subir…

Yukiko : C'est sûr que tant qu'il y a des chapitres, il y a de l'espoir ! Lol ! Vieux jeu de mots merdique à peine repérable… Enfin s'il t'a plu tant mieux… Rien n'est plus agréable pour l'auteur (minable ?) que je suis que de recevoir de gentilles reviews. Ca motive pour écrire la suite !

Polarisn7 : Merci d'être aussi compréhensive avec mon « talent »… Bien que je sois pas sure de pouvoir affirmer que j'en ai… Lol ! Ce chapitre je l'ai écrit parce que j'étais soudainement très motivée, allez savoir pourquoi ! Enfin reste à voir s'il sera au niveau des précédents…

JessyMP : Review courte et concise mais qui a quand même son petit effet et sa petite réponse… Mdr !

Samaeltwigg : Vont-ils se sauter dessus ? Telle est la question… Heureusement pour vous, vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre pour le découvrir ! Moi aussi je l'aime mon Harry quand il est pervers !… Et je sais que ma cruauté est sans égale mais merci quand même pour le compliment !

LightofMoon : Mon Ryry est très persévérant en effet !Mais je pense pas qu'on puisse plaindre Drago pour ça…

Cyzia : Bonne suggestion pour les photos ! Lol ! Ca m'a beaucoup aidée… J'attends inlassablement ma muse mais ça fait un mois qu'elle s'est sauvée alors je fais sans elle…

Lapatate : Merci beaucoup de me faire l'honneur de me poster ta toute première review ! Ca me va droit au cœur ! J'ai fait mon possible pour écrire la suite au plus vite mais les cours me prennent énormément de temps ! Alors comme déjà accro à mon histoire ! C'est très gentil… Enfin j'espère que cette suite te satisfera.

Spicy marmelade : Alors comme ça je suis dure avec Dray ! Moi je trouve qu'il y a plus dur dans la vie que d'être adoré par Harry ! Enfin moi ce que j'en dis…

Kaly Nigellus : Pauvre Lucius, il aurait presque pu se noyer avec son café ! Et Narcissa qui n'a rien remarqué… Ou alors elle fait bien semblant ! Désolée d'avoir coupé là mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer… Et puis ça fait un peu de suspense pour mes lecteurs favoris !

Zaika : La voilà la suite ! Moi ? Sadique ? Jamais de la vie… (Petit sourire innocent qui ne trompe personne…)

Lyly Black : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien c'est gentil. Je dois encore passer plusieurs examens à l'hôpital mais ça va mieux… Je comprends pas pourquoi ce chapitre plait autant ! Ca m'étonne… Enfin voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera aussi plaisante !

Serdra : Si je suis un auteur sadique il ne se passera rien ! Avec ce chapitre vous aurez l'honneur de discerner un peu mieux ma personnalité et mon esprit étonnamment tordu et perturbé…

Amour ou fraternité 

Chapitre 10 : Comment échanger les rôles…

Après avoir déposé sa chemise et son pantalon sur son lit, Harry abandonna son caleçon sur le sol de sa chambre, avec ses chaussettes, sachant que lorsqu'il reviendrait, ceux-ci auraient disparus, emportés pas les elfes de maison. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'avança vers celle qui menait à la chambre de Drago. Alors qu'il approchait sa main pour la verrouiller, Drago l'ouvrit brusquement, seulement vêtu de son caleçon vert.

Dès qu'il vit Harry devant lui et qu'il réalisa qu'il était nu, son visage changea de couleur et il détourna pudiquement le regard alors que le brun saisissait une serviette pour se couvrir. Il l'attacha autour de ses reins et se racla la gorge afin de signaler au Serpentard qu'il était décent et qu'il pouvait se retourner.

_« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Harry Potter. Tout nu. Devant moi. Avec une… N'y pense pas Drago… Oh Merlin ! Mais quelle… Chut, tais-toi 'petit Drago' ! Cou-couche panier… Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement ? Tu te lèves que quand on te le demande ! Mais enfin t'as vu cette taille ! Et cette érec… STOP ! Finies ces pensées perverses. »,_ paniquait intérieurement Drago, avant d'être –heureusement selon lui - interrompu dans ses pensées par le raclement de gorge d'Harry qui le ramena à la réalité.

Il se retourna lentement et regarda le brun qui ne semblait finalement que très peu gêné d'avoir été surpris en tenue d'Adam.

« Tu peux pas te déshabiller APRES avoir fermé la porte à clef ? », l'incendia Drago, essayant de détourner l'attention d'Harry de son propre caleçon qui, à sa grande horreur, se déformait petit à petit, malgré les ordres qu'il avait donnés avec beaucoup d'autorité à 'petit Drago'.

Qui aurait pu reprocher à quiconque de réagir à la vue de ce satané Gryffondor uniquement revêtu d'une serviette ? D'autant que celle ci ne masquait pas grand chose du corps du brun, et surtout pas l'excitation d'Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas diminué – encore une fois à la grande horreur de Drago qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle laissait même apparaître la ligne de poils bruns qui allait se cacher sous le coton, au grand désespoir de Drago qui était totalement hypnotisé par elle, ainsi que par ce qui était plus bas et qui, pour l'instant, était masqué par une certaine serviette.

« Je te signale que c'est ce que j'allais faire ! », répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« Mais tu étais déjà à poils ! T'aurais pu attendre ! T'es exhibitionniste ou quoi ? », poursuivit Drago en hurlant.

« T'es pas beaucoup plus habillé que moi », fit intelligemment remarquer Harry.

C'est à cet instant que ses yeux se posèrent sur le caleçon du blond, qui prit subitement conscience de l'état dans lequel le corps d'Harry l'avait mis. Les yeux gris du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue de la situation et il fit volte face, s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

_« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Le petit dragon (Nda : ou le 'petit Drago' ?) n'est pas insensible… Harry Potter : 1 – Drago Malefoy : 0… Et ça ne fait que commencer… »,_ pensait sournoisement Harry alors qu'il fixait de ses beaux yeux émeraude la porte de la chambre de Drago, une lueur de perversité dans le regard.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago et tourna lentement la poignée avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du serpent.

Drago s'était affalé sur un fauteuil placé dos à la porte. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Harry pénétrer dans sa chambre, avec discrétion pour une fois ! Harry se rapprocha lentement du fauteuil duquel dépassaient quelques cheveux de Drago, indiquant au brun sa présence.

Harry pencha sa tête par dessus le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel Drago était installé et fut stupéfait… Là, dans ce beau fauteuil qui devait valoir une fortune, se trouvait un blondinet qui paraissait, pour le voyeur qu'était Harry, horriblement sexy, mais aussi très occupé, à en croire la main qu'il avait glissée dans son caleçon et sa respiration précipitée.

_« Oh nom de Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est dingue ? Il se mast… Comme ça ! Devant moi ! Enfin il sait pas que je suis là mais quand même… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'aide ? Ou je me sauve prendre ma douche froide… Ben oui ça fait un moment déjà que je devrai l'avoir prise… D'un côté il m'en voudra si je reste. Mais si je m'en vais, je rate une formidable occasion… _», s'interrogeait Harry._ « Pitié, Merlin, envoie moi un signe… »_

Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans les méandres de ses réflexions, à se demander quelle était l'attitude à adopter face, ou plutôt dos, à un Drago visiblement occupé à se soulager d'une envie pressante, le blond marmonnait alors que le plaisir commençait à l'envahir.

« Putain Potter, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Aaaahhhh ! Tu me détestes à ce point ?… Oooohhhh ! »

Alors que Drago accueillait enfin la délivrance, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues habituellement pales mais à ce moment rosies par la jouissance qu'il venait de ressentir.

« Je ne peux pas être gay… Je ne peux pas être gay… Je ne peux pas être gay… », répétait Drago dans un murmure, faisant de ces quelques mots une véritable litanie.

Lorsque Harry entendit cela et réalisa que le blond pleurait, il décida de quitter discrètement la pièce sas tenter davantage sa chance pour l'instant. Il voulait un signe, il l'avait eu… Visiblement, Drago n'était pas prêt à admettre une quelconque attirance pour lui. Mieux valait lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir calmement.

Après que le brun eut refermé la porte de la salle de bain aussi délicatement qu'il l'avait ouverte, Drago chuchota la phrase qu'Harry aurait tant aimé entendre…

« Alors pourquoi je t'aime Harry Potter ? »

Dans un dernier sanglot, Drago changea de caleçon, réenfila son bas de pyjama et retourna se nicher dans ses draps afin d'y oublier ce brun qui le hantait tellement depuis cette réception maudite où il l'avait embrassé, vivant alors le plus beau, le plus merveilleux, le plus magnifique, le plus inoubliable, mais aussi le plus effrayant de tous les moments de sa vie.

Harry prit finalement sa douche en repensant aux paroles et aux larmes de Drago qui lui avaient fait tant de mal.

_« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Drago croit que je le déteste… Il nie même être gay… Comment pourrait-il m'aimer un jour ? Comment pourrais-je être heureux alors qu'il est près de moi, qu'il vit avec moi, et qu'il ne peut pas me rendre mon amour ? »_

Alors qu'Harry ressassait toutes ses pensées déprimantes, il commença à son tour à pleurer, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau froide qui s'écoulait de la douche. Il quitta la salle de bain et après avoir enfilé un caleçon propre, il alla lui aussi se réfugier sous la couette où il trouva finalement le sommeil, toujours peuplé de petits Drago amoureux.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, des elfes de maison attendaient qu'ils s'éveillent afin de les prévenir que le déjeuner était servi.

On dit que la nuit porte conseil, mais la sieste a aussi ce pouvoir. Quand, finalement habillés, ils sortirent de leurs chambres et se retrouvèrent face à face dans le couloir, Harry s'était résigné à abandonner son opération SS, étant persuadé qu'elle ne serait qu'un lamentable échec.

_« Si Drago refuse même d'admettre la moindre attirance et la possibilité de son homosexualité, pour quoi insister ? Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas le forcer à m'aimer. »_, pensait amèrement Harry alors qu'il regardait tristement le jeune homme de ses pensées._ « Reste à savoir comment je vais supporter d'être près de lui sans le prendre dans mes bras, sans sentir son odeur si enivrante, sans caresser ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, sans plonger mon regard dans ses prunelles grises, sans embrasser ses lèvres si douces qui m'ont hypnotisé au premier contact… Je l'aime tellement… »_

Drago, quant à lui, après un rêve tourmenté, avait décidé de suivre son cœur, même si cette idée le terrorisait… Il allait désormais considérer le Gryffondor autrement. Finie l'idée simpliste du Survivant sans intérêt. Désormais, Potter serait rangé au placard. Il n'y aurait plus qu'Harry, Harry et ses cheveux en bataille, Harry et ses yeux vert si pénétrants et expressifs, Harry et son corps magnifique… Désormais, Drago avait pris conscience qu'Harry Potter n'était plus son ami.

_« A partir de maintenant, Harry Potter, tu seras à moi… Après tout je suis un Malefoy et un Serpentard, qui pourrait me résister ? Et puis j'ai besoin de lui… _», se répétait Drago comme pour se donnerdu courage._ « Oh, il me regarde… Ses yeux sont emplis d'une telle tristesse… Non, mon amour, ne me regarde pas ainsi… Mon cœur saigne pour toi ! Par les couilles de Merlin, on dirait un Poufsouffle ! », _réalisa-t-il avec horreur !_ « Reprend toi Drago. Tu es un vil Serpentard, pas un ridicule Poufsouffle sentimental, n'oublie pas… »_

« Allez viens Harry, mes parents vont s'impatienter. », dit gentiment Drago au Gryffondor en lui faisant un léger sourire qui n'eut même pas le mérite de rendre une petite lueur de joie aux yeux désormais ternes et tristes du Survivant.

Sur cette petite phrase de Drago, les deux garçons traversèrent les divers couloirs en direction de la salle à manger où Lucius et Narcissa les attendaient déjà, installés à leurs places respectives autour de la grande table richement décorée, comme d'habitude.

A l'arrivée des deux garçons, Lucius regarda discrètement sa femme, comme pour lui transmettre un message. Mais Narcissa ne se préoccupait pas de son mari, seule la tristesse qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Harry l'intéressait.

_« Par pitié, faites qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir emménagé avec nous, Merlin je vous en prie… »,_ supplia silencieusement Narcissa. « Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Non, non. Tout va très bien. », répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'aller très bien ? Tu veux voir un médicomage ? », insista-t-elle.

« Non, non. Tout va très bien. », répéta-t-il.

« Est-ce que… », hésita Narcissa. Pouvait-elle lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depusi qu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. « Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être venu vivre avec nous ? Tu veux retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante ? », demanda-t-elle finalement avec un petit sourire et une voix excessivement tristes.

Harry, Drago et Lucius relevèrent vivement la tête et fixèrent Narcissa.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai été plus heureux chez vous depuis que je suis arrivé que toute une vie chez les Dursley ! Je ne veux absolument pas vous quitter et encore moins les retrouver ! », lui dit Harry avec véhémence.

Narcissa sourit à ses paroles et Drago se sentit transporté de joie !

_« Harry est heureux avec nous ! Alors il va rester… Je pourrai être avec lui tous les jours ! Mère m'a tellement fait peur quand elle a émis l'idée qu'il pourrait vouloir nous quitter ! »,_ pensait Drago alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, sourire qui n'échappa pas à un Lucius aux aguets.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se trame entre ces deux là ? »,_ se demandait Lucius alors que son regard passait d'un garçon à l'autre. _« Ce matin Harry qui tient des propos obscènes en s'adressant à Drago, le tout avec une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux, ensuite le revoilà tout triste, à la limite de faire pleurer Narcissa, et pour finir Drago qui sourit parce que Potter dit qu'il ne veut pas nous quitter et qu'il est heureux avec nous… Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe… Peut être que Narcissa saura éclairer ma lanterne parce que là je suis perdu. »_

Mais ce sourire que Lucius remarqua aussitôt passa inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry. Peut être aurait-il pu y voir un message d'espoir… Malheureusement, Harry ne vit pas la joie de Drago quand il dit qu'il voulait rester, et il demeura plongé pour le restant du repas dans ses sombres pensées, pensées dans lesquelles il n'envisageait plus qu'un amour éternellement à sens unique, des sentiments qui ne seraient jamais réciproques, et une vie pleine de solitude, de rêves qui ne seraient jamais accomplis et de regrets infinis…

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment navrée pour l'attente mais bon… Pour ceux qui sont en prépa, j'imagine qu'ils compatissent… C'est bientôt les concours blancs. Ce qui veut dire révisions… En tous cas au moins un petit peu ! En plus en ce moment j'ai mes parents sur le dos, donc j'écris que quand ils sont pas là… Autrement dit, pas souvent ! Lol…

Merci énormément à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et aussi aux gens qui lisent ma fic, même s'ils ont la flemme de me laisser un message ! Lol !

En tous cas, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra, que personne ne m'enverra un horrible virus ou ne me harcèlera d'insultes parce que je vous aurai déçus… Lol ! Donc voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

RAR:

Anya: Ah ! Une sadique en puissance qui veut que je fasse souffrir Harry et Dray ! La perversion de lecteurs n'a plus de limite… Je suis très choquée !

Dixe: Serais-tu la réincarnation de Trelawney? Comment tu sais pour Lucius ? Lol ! Je sais pas encore exactement comment je vais tourner ça mais bon… En verra bien au fur et à mesure.

Lukas Black: En fait j'ai plus de mal à me connecter sur l'autre site ! Donc forcément je le mets à jour moins vite… J'ai un ordi un peu capricieux pour tout dire…

Litinae: Review en deux mots alors réponse en trois : Voilà la suite !

Lo hana ni : Mignon? (Regard de totale incompréhension) Ben je sais pas trop pourquoi mignon mais pourquoi pas ? Lol ! Triste ou émouvant encore j'aurai compris ! Mais why not…

Crys' L'Ange Noir : Mais no panic ! Dray sera happy bientôt ! Enfin je pense… Je sais pas encore dans combien de temps mais ça va venir… Par contre je me demande si vous vous êtes donné le mot pour le dire que je suis sadique… Moi je trouve pas… (sourire innocent…)

LightofMoon: Ah bon, Harry est un crétin ! Moi j'aurai tout simplement dit que c'est un Gryffondor ! Comme quoi chacun son point de vue ! Mdr… Qui a dit que j'avais une dent contre les Gryffondor ? D'accord, d'accord, j'admets que je préfère Serpentard !

Aqua: Alors t'es pas une revieweuse méchante ! Ca m'arrange ! En fait c'est fait exprès la coupure et le suspense… Pour Lucius, sans commentaire… Je ne voudrai pas gâcher la surprise…

Mily Black : En relisant les premiers chapitres j'ai remarqué que j'écrivais différamment mais bon… On se refait pas ! Depuis que je me suis cognée j'arrive pas à être comme avant ! Sans doute que c'est normal ! Tant que le chapitre vous plait je suis heureuse !

Polarisn7: Ca m'amusait de leur compliquer la vie, tout simplement… Lol ! Non en fait c'est pour faire intervenir quelqu'un d'autre mais je vais pas tout vous révéler tout de suite !

Spirit.w.w: Ben non ça va pas si mes lecteurs adorés se mettent à pleurer…

Lapatate: Il est bien connu que je n'écris que pour faire baver les lecteurs qui attendent impatiemment la suite ! Je sais que la fin du dernier chapitre était un peu tristounette mais tout n'est pas toujours rose, c'est la vie. En plus ce que j'écris est influencé par ce que je vis… D'où les petits passages déprimants par moments, même si j'essaie d'en supprimer le maximum…

Natsumi Kido: Je sais pas si ce chapitre est vraiment drôle ! En fait je me rends même plus compte parce que quand j'écris je pense déjà au suivant ! Lol… Au secours, auteur minable à proximité !

Spicy Marmelade : C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler le sadisme de l'auteur… Mouhahahaha ! Je suis là pour martyriser les innocents lecteurs…

Yepa: Lol ! Super voisinage ! Faut pas être méchant avec Harry ! C'est qu'un Gryffondor après tout, faut pas trop lui en demander…

TheBlackVenus, Zaika, Tchaye, crystal d'avalon & yukiko: Merki beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Yohina: Lol ! Voilà enfin la suite… Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais c'est bientôt les concours blancs donc je révise (un peu !)… J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Samaeltwigg: Je sais que je suis magnifique ! Mais tu vas me faire rougir ! Et y a rien de plus choquant sur mon visage parce que j'ai la peau très pale. Les rougeurs ça me va pas du tout ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment…

Freaky-fair: Moi aussi je me suis bien marrée toute seule devant mon ordi en racontant le petit dej ! Mais j'avais peur que ça soit un peu excessif…

Serdra: Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non ! Moi seule le sait… Lol ! Et vous dans 5 minutes aussi !

Cyzia: Eh oui en effet… Le hasard ! C'est drôle je pensais pas que le retournement de situation surprendrait autant ! Enfin tant mieux au moins ça attise l'intérêt du pauvre lecteur que j'ai pris dans mes filets avec mon histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux…

Cristalsky: Evidemment que c'est fait exprès ! Sinon y a plus d'histoire ! Lol !

Lyly Black : Moi, sadique ? Jamais de la vie… Mdr ! Merci pour les encouragements…

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 11 :

Apres que les garçons soient sortis de table, Lucius et Narcissa se rendirent dans l'un des petits salons du manoir. Quelques instants après, un elfe leur servit une tasse de café chacun, accompagnée de quelques biscuits. Alors que sa femme s'installait sur l'un des fauteuils, Lucius aborda de but en blanc le sujet qui le préoccupait depuis le matin.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec Harry et Drago ? », demanda-t-il subitement.

Narcissa leva les yeux vers son mari et réfléchit une minute.

« Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… J'ai trouvé Harry un peu triste ce midi mais rien de grave… »

« Voyons chérie, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué les sous-entendus destinés à Drago au petit déjeuner ! Cela en était presque choquant ! Je pense qu'il n'y a que toi et ton fils qui n'avez pas compris ce que Potter voulait dire… »,

« Et que penses tu qu'il se passe ? », s'enquit-elle auprès de son époux.

« Est-ce que tu as vu le sourire de Drago quand Harry a dit qu'il était heureux chez nous ? Il avait l'air béat… Il se trame quelque chose, je le sens… Je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose et je vais bien finir par découvrir ce dont il s'agit. »

« A ta guise Lucius… Mais ne fais pas fuir Harry ! Je suis très attachée à ce petit… Je ne veux pas qu'il nous quitte… La maison serait bien trop vide sans lui. Et je pense que Drago finit par apprécier sa présence…»

_« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète justement… »,_ pensa Lucius à la réflexion de son épouse.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, Drago tournait en rond dans la sienne, se demandant inlassablement ce qu'il pouvait faire pour passer un peu de temps avec son Gryffondor. Malheureusement, le temps ne s'était pas arrangé, le quidditch n'était donc pas une option.

Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la porte pour rejoindre le brun, Drago réalisait que son idée était stupide et il faisait demi-tour, cherchant une nouvelle façon d'expliquer sa présence à Harry. Au bout de quelques heures à tourner en rond, lire un chapitre d'un bouquin inintéressant, Drago alla frapper à la chambre de Harry qui lui ouvrit rapidement.

En voyant Drago sur le pas de sa porte, le Survivant se renfrogna.

_« Comment je peux l'oublier s'il me colle comme une ventouse ? »,_ se plaignait Harry alors que Drago pénétrait dans sa chambre.

« Je m'ennuie Potter ! », lui dit-il aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? », répliqua Harry. _« Pourvu qu'il sorte d'ici… »_

« T'excite pas Potter ! Je viens en paix… Je voulais juste te demander si… », commença Drago. _« Vite une idée… »,_ paniqua-t-il intérieurement. « Si ça te disait de faire une partie d'échecs ou quelque chose comme ça avec moi… Ou bien on pourrait jouer à un de ces jeux débiles pour les petites sorcières… Je sais pas si tu connais le concept. Tu te lie avec les autres joueurs par un pacte sorcier, temporaire bien sûr, les autres joueurs posent des questions et tu dois y répondre honnêtement… »

« Je n'ai jamais joué à ça… Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que tu connaisses tous mes secrets. », répondit un Harry méfiant.

« Allons Potter, ne sois pas si prude… Maintenant que je t'ai vu à poils tu n'as plus rien à me cacher ! », plaisanta Drago en espérant convaincre le Survivant.

« Oh occupe-toi de tes fesses Malefoy ! Je joue si je veux…», répliqua Harry, vexé par la référence du blond à sa nudité du matin…

« Comment veux tu que je me préoccupe de mes fesses alors que j'ai eu le loisir d'admirer les tiennes ? », demanda intelligemment le Serpentard, faisant violemment rougir Harry. « Allez, ne me dis pas que le grand Harry Potter, Survivant et héros du monde sorcier, a peur de jouer à un jeu de gamines avec le vilain Drago Malefoy…», insista Drago, qui sentait que Harry allait bientôt céder.

« Ca va Malefoy, t'as gagné. On va y jouer à ton jeu débile. », accepta Harry. « Mais je te préviens, je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines de tes questions si je les trouve inacceptables. »

« Ca me va parfaitement. On n'a qu'à s'asseoir sur ces fauteuils. On joue chacun son tour. Bien sûr je laisse l'honneur à mon charmant Gryffondor… », dit Drago.

Il prononça une formule que Harry ne comprit même pas, les liant ainsi par le pacte temporaire qui les empêcherait de mentir pendant toute la durée de la partie, tandis qu'ils prenaient place sur les deux magnifiques fauteuils qui tronaient dans la piece.

« Bon… Je dois te poser une question… Euhhh…», hésita Harry.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quel genre de question poser à Drago.

_« Je lui demande s'il est gay ? Non ça ne va pas… Pas pour une première question en tous cas ! Trouvons quelque chose d'un peu plus passe-partout_…», réfléchissait Harry sous l'œil attentif de Drago qui se demandait bien sur quoi le Gryffondor allait l'interroger.

« Alors tu t'en sors avec ta question ? », s'impatienta Drago.

Apparemment, le Serpentard avait très envie de poser sa propre question au brun.

« Est-ce que tu as eu envie d'être Mangemort avant la chute de Voldemort ? », demanda Harry, après avoir longuement hésité.

« Ta question me surprend Harry ! Tu crois que si j'avais voulu être Mangemort je serai disposé aujourd'hui à t'accueillir chez moi ? Evidemment ça pourrait être un moyen de te piéger mais bon… Je n'ai jamais voulu être Mangemort. Apres tout, un Malefoy ne se soumet jamais, et il se prosterne encore moins aux pieds d'un Sang-Mêlé à la tête de serpent albinos ! », répondit Drago.

« D'accord… Donc c'est par fierté que tu ne l'as pas suivi. », clarifia tristement Harry.

« Pas seulement. Même si je n'aime pas les Moldus, jamais je ne voudrai les éradiquer. De même que, si je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Granger, je suis forcé d'admettre qu'elle est une bonne sorcière, elle est même très talentueuse. Et puis elle a donné le sourire à Blaise… », expliqua calmement Drago.

Harry acquiesça lentement, tandis que son cerveau décryptait la réponse de Drago.

« A mon tour maintenant… Est-ce que le grand héros de monde sorcier a quelqu'un en vue actuellement ? », demanda sadiquement Drago.

« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

« J'aimerai être au courant si je dois accueillir un futur "beau-frère" ou une future "belle sœur" dans la famille… D'ailleurs, plutôt garçon ou fille notre Survivant national ? »

A l'entente des explications de Drago, le cœur d'Harry se serra.

._ « Alors il me considère comme un "frère"… Est-ce qu'il y a pire que d'être considéré comme un frère par celui qu'on aime ? _», se demandait Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que Drago attendait sa réponse.

« Je ne dois répondre qu'à une seule question si ma mémoire est bonne… Alors ma réponse est oui, il y a quelqu'un. », répondit simplement Harry. « Maintenant à moi de te poser une question. Puisque tu te lance dans ce genre de discussion… Homme ou femme, Malefoy ? », demanda Harry, un sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage.

« Eh bien vois tu Potter, c'est une intéressante question… Il se trouve que si tu m'avais posé cette question il y a encore quelques jours, je t'aurais dit que j'aime les femmes… Mais désormais, je ne sais plus. Il est possible que je me sois fourvoyé en me croyant hétérosexuel… Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense pouvoir dire qu'aujourd'hui cela m'indiffère. », expliqua Drago, en espérant qu'Harry comprendrait qu'il était la raison de ce revirement.

Harry, quant à lui, était pensif… Alors quelqu'un avait fait douter Drago sur son orientation sexuelle. Pendant une seconde, il se surprit à espérer qu'il s'agissait de lui… Mais c'était impossible malheureusement. Apres tout, il avait dit le matin même qu'il le détestait… A la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre avait atteint le cœur de Drago, celui de Harry se serra douloureusement. Tout d'un coup, Harry n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer…

« Alors maintenant Potter, tu dois répondre à ma question… Homme ou femme ? »

« Je crois que je n'ai plus envie de jouer… », se défendit le Gryffondor, qui aurait maintenant fait nimporte quoi pour ne pas répondre à la question de Drago.

« Je te signale que j'ai répondu à la même question… »

« C'est pas une raison. On peut s'arrêter quand on veut. Et là je veux qu'on s'arrête. J'ai plus envie de jouer alors tu peux retourner dans ta chambre. Et puis j'aimerai rester seul. », s'emporta Harry.

Quelques minutes après, Drago quittait la chambre du Gryffondor de très mauvaise humeur. Il était furieux de s'être fait virer comme ça par Harry, et en plus il n'avait même pas eu la réponse à sa question… Tout ce qu'il avait appris c'est que Harry avait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur… Et il espérait ardemment que c'était de lui dont il s'agissait…

Il retourna dans sa chambre. Il tourna en rond pendant un temps fou, au point d'abimer le tapis à force de ressasser toute cette journée inlassablement. Et à chaque fois il en venait à la conclusion qu'il aimait Harry mais qu'il l'avait laissé échapper le matin même… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se dire qu'il pouvait encore tenter sa chance… Après tout, Harry habitait avec lui désormais, alors il aurait bien le temps de s'atteler à la tâche !

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Drago réalisa soudain que ce serait bientôt l'anniversaire de Harry… Peut être que ses 17 ans seraient l'occasion pour lui offrir un cadeau mémorable et enfin concrétiser avec lui… Finalement, il y avait encore de l'espoir, même si cet espoir ne parvenait pas à rendre sa bonne humeur à Drago, car le souvenir de la fin du jeu demeurait cuisant dans son esprit.

Au même moment, Harry déprimait, affalé sur son lit, la tete plongée dans l'un des nombreux oreillers disposés sur son lit, des larmes ameres dévalant sur ses joues. Même si Drago avait un doute quant à son orientation sexuelle, cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Le cœur de Harry s'était brisé quand Drago lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme son frère…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit peu réjouissant que Drago et Harry descendirent pour le diner. Ce soir là, c'est donc un Drago passablement énervé et un Harry à la mine triste qui rejoignirent Lucius et Narcissa.

Lorsque les garçons s'installèrent à table, Lucius lança un regard équivoque à son épouse. Il semblait plus qu'évident qu'il y avait un problème entre les deux. Lucius décida d'observer son fils et Harry pendant le repas afin d'en apprendre davantage. Cependant, ce n'était pas chose aisée car Harry restait muet et Drago gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Narcissa tentait vainement de faire la conversation mais ses essais demeuraient infructueux. Les deux jeunes garçons n'étaient visiblement pas d'humeur joviale. Mais leur attitude permit malgré tout à Lucius de deviner, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il supposait, ce qui se tramait.

_« C'est bizarre. Harry qui est muet comme une carpe… Et le visage de Drago qui est si expressif ce soir… C'est vraiment très étrange. Ils ne se parlent pas et évitent de croiser le regard de l'autre… Et puis Harry a l'air tellement triste… _», pensait Lucius alors qu'il observait les deux garçons.

Narcissa étudiait elle aussi leurs agissements. Maintenant que son mari lui avait fait la remarque, elle se rendait aussi compte de leur changement de comportement.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, par Merlin ? Harry semble tellement désespéré… Et Drago a vraiement l'air contrarié. Il faut absolument que Lucius et moi fassions quelque chose… _», pensait Narcissa.

Le diner fut exceptionnellement très silencieux, exceptés les bavardages de Narcissa qui tentait en vain de combler les blancs dans la conversation inexistante. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini son assiette, chacun quitta la table, laissant les elfes la débarrasser.

Comme chaque soir, parents et enfants se séparèrent dans le grand escalier. Un silence pesant s'établit du coté Ouest du manoir, tandis qu'une discussion animée prenait place dans l'aile Est, dans la grande chambre magnifiquement décorée que partageaient Lucius et Narcissa.

« Je ne comprends pas leur attitude. », dit Lucius à son épouse. « Mais j'ai surpris de drôles de regards. Harry semble triste quand ses yeux se posent sur Drago. Quant à lui, il avait l'air furieux au diner. On dirait qu'ils se sont brouillés. »

« J'ai plutôt cru voir du désespoir dans les yeux de Harry. On dirait presque qu'ils ont eu une dispute de couple. Tu te souviens de notre première dispute ? J'avais le même regard que Harry, et toi tu étais fâché comme Drago… »

« C'est vrai mais alors ça veut dire que notre fils et le Survivant sont amoureux…», clarifia Lucius, comme pour rendre plus réelle la conclusion de leurs observations.

« Effectivement… Et c'est là que l'histoire se complique ! Que pouvons nous faire ? Doit-on s'en mêler ou rester en dehors de leurs problèmes ? », s'enquit Narcissa.

« Je l'ignore, chérie… Peut être devons nous leur laisser un peu de temps. Nous verrons comment les choses ont évolué demain et nous aviserons. Au pire, nous irons leur parler pour essayer d'arranger tout ça. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses s'envenimer, sinon ce manoir deviendra invivable. Déjà qu'un diner à été difficile à supporter, imagine ce que ça donnerait à plein temps ! »

Alors que Lucius et Narcissa se mettaient d'accord quant à leur réaction vis à vis de l'attitude des deux garçons, ceux ci se rendaient silencieusement dans leurs chambres.

« Merlin j'ai tellement mal quand je suis avec lui… J'ai tant besoin de le prendre dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur enivrante, de caresser ses cheveux en bataille, de me plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux verts qui m'hypnotisent par leur couleur si particulière, d'embrasser sa peau douce et si joliment halée… », pensait douloureusement Drago.

« Seigneur, c'est si dur de ne pas le regarder… De ne pas voir ses beaux yeux gris… Mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas… Il me déteste après tout. Mais je l'aime tellement. Quand il me sourit, mon cœur est transporté… Mais quand il a dit qu'il me détestait… Et voilà que maintenant il me considère comme son frère… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? », se lamentait Harry.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot et allèrent rapidement se coucher dans leur lit, trouvant ainsi un repos bien mérité, mais qui fut néanmoins agité.

Tandis que celui de Harry était habité de fantastiques Serpentard blonds fous amoureux, le sommeil de Drago se révélait être peuplé de beaux Gryffondor bruns aux yeux verts…

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 12

Comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, j'ai passé ma journée sur ce chapitre. Il est un tout petit peu plus long que les précédents et bref vous verrez bien! Le prochain pas avant ce week end parce que j'ai cours demain et voilà c'est long d'écrire un chapitre. Surtout que je suis assez perfectionniste alors c'est d'autant plus long!

J'espere que ça va vous plaire même si c'est pas tout de suite que ça va s'arranger entre Dray et Harry… Cependant, les choses évoluent et… Bon encore une fois, vous allez bien voir en lisant ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous et à ce week end pour la suite ou bien avant quand si je réponds à vos reviews…

Bisous et à plousssss………

RAR:

Agua: Je rêve ou tu veux que Lulu et Cissa deviennent dingues ? Oh la vilaine lectrice…

Polarisn7: C'est vrai que je les torture et que là ils sont un peu malheureux mais ça va s'arranger…

Crys' L'Ange Noir : Promis je fais aussi vite que possible ! Mais rassure-toi, il sera bientôt heureux… C'est l'histoire de deux ou trois chapitres…

Lo hana ni : Mais oui, no panic… Bien sur qu'ils vont se le dire… Un jour prochain… Carrément, excellent mon chapitre ! Je suis très flattée… Merki beaucoup pour le compliment… Et nous, quand est-ce qu'on aura droit à la suite de ta fic?

Spicy marmelade : Ca sent la défaitiste là ! Faut pas être négatif comme ça… Je suis un auteur compréhensif, je vais pas les faire souffrir indéfiniment…

Lukas Black : Ah bon tu as des fics sur l'autre site ! Faudra que j'aille voir, quand j'arriverai à y aller… C'est déjà miraculeux quand j'arrive à y publier un chapitre !

Tchaye: Lol ! Merci ! Mais il peut pas toujours se passer plein de trucs… Au moins je leur laisse un peu de répit… Enfin même si ça va pas durer !

Vert Emeraude : Ben merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Vous vous en sortez bien je pense que je vais finir cette fic avant de me plonger dans les deux autres que j'ai commencées… Comme ça vous aurez la suite plus rapidement…

Serdra: L'avenir seul vous le dira…

Venusa: N'est-ce pas… Mon Harry il est hyper malheureux là… Enfin quelqu'un qui compatit…

Lyly black : Entremetteurs ! Ouais c'est exactement le mot… Enfin avec quelques nuances mais vous allez voir ça un peu plus tard…

Cyzia: Harry n'est qu'un pauvre Gryffondor ! On peut pas en attendre plus venant de lui. Quand il a des pics d'intelligence, c'est uniquement parce que son coté Serpentard ressort… Lol !

JessyMP: Ouais mon Lulu et ma Cissa ils sont plus intelligents que les deux autres couillons que je m'amuse à torturer depuis le début… Lol !

Zaika: J'espère que j'ai fait assez vite pour la suite parce que tu avais vraiment l'air pressé de la lire…

Cristalsky: C'est vrai que je les martyrise un peu quand même…Mais j'ai lu des fics dont les auteurs sont encore plus sadiques et pervers que moi…

Freaky-fair: T'as vraiment un bazooka rose à poils ?

Sinelune: Ben oui quand même pauvre Riry ! Mais je suis sure que Dray voulait pas le blesser… Ils ont toujours du mal à se comprendre tous les deux…

Crystal d'avalon : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et aussi pour ton entrain !

Samaeltwigg: Lulu et Cissa, les pros du coup de pied au cul !…

LightofMoon: Moi, une rouge et or dans l'âme ? Dieu merci, non ! Lol ! La seule que j'aime chez eux en dehors de Harry c'est Hermione, et parfois Ginny… Je préfère largement les vert et argent ! Mdr !

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 12 : Correspondances

Au petit déjeuner, seul Drago fit à ses parents l'honneur de sa présence. Harry avait décidé de ne pas descendre manger, preuve que son moral était toujours au plus bas, tout comme la veille… Lorsque leur fils s'assit à table et que l'elfe de maison chargé de ramener Harry revint sans celui ci, Lucius et Narcissa, se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers Drago.

« As tu bien dormi, mon chéri ? », lui demanda gentiment Narcissa.

« Très bien, mère », lui répondit-il. Mais sa réponse était clairement démentie par les cernes bleus qui avaient trouvé refuge sous ses yeux gonflés. « Et vous ? »

« Ca a été… Tu as l'air fatigué. Je pense quand même que tu n'es pas assez reposé… », continua Narcissa.

« Drago… Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? », demanda brusquement Lucius.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler père… »

« Hier il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien et tu étais mécontent. Ce matin on dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et lui refuse de venir prendre son petit déjeuner… Alors je répète ma question, que se passe-t-il avec Harry. »

« Il ne se passe rien du tout avec Harry. », répondit Drago. _« Mais j'aimerai tant qu'il en soit autrement… »_

« Drago… Nous aimerions vraiment savoir ce qui vous tourmente. Peut être que nous pourrions vous aider et arranger la situation… Car il est clair que vous avez un problème. Le nier ne vous avancera à rien… », le raisonna Narcissa avec douceur.

Drago leva un regard désemparé vers sa mère mais ne lui répondit pas. Comment expliquer à sa mère qu'on est amoureux du garçon dont elle est la tutrice ? …

Pendant que Drago faisait face à ses parents, Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre… Il avait eu un sommeil agité et ne s'était pas senti capable de passer le petit déjeuner aux cotés de Drago. Alors qu'il commençait à user le tapis et la semelle de ses chaussons, une chouette cogna à la fenêtre.

Harry lui ouvrit et le volatile lui tendit la patte afin qu'il le libère de son courrier. Harry ouvrit lentement la lettre. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture d'Hermione.

_Coucou Harry !_

_Comment vas tu depuis la réception ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'écrire, j'étais un peu trop occupée à me disputer avec Ron… Il me reproche constamment de préférer passer mon temps avec Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être puéril par moments…_

_D'ailleurs, je suis actuellement au manoir Zabini… Blaise me manquait énormément et Molly m'a donné la permission de passer quelques jours chez lui. Je suis tellement heureuse avec lui, si tu savais… Plus le temps passe, plus je l'apprécie ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse… J'espère que tu es aussi content pour moi que je le suis pour ta relation avec Drago… C'est quand même chouette que je sorte avec le meilleur ami de ton chéri, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_A ce propos, comment ça se passe avec le Prince des Serpentard ? Il ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ? Envoie-moi des nouvelles par le biais de cette chouette, c'est celle de Blaise…_

_Gros bisous à vous deux de nous deux…_

_Hermione_

A la lecture de la lettre de sa meilleure amie, le cœur de Harry se serra encore davantage. Ses beaux yeux verts s'embuèrent et des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Il se reprit après quelques minutes et décida de répondre à Hermione en voyant la chouette de Blaise s'impatienter. Il s'assit à son bureau et se saisit 'dune plume et d'un parchemin. Apres de nombreux brouillons qui furent tous brûlés d'un coup de baguette, Harry aboutit à une lettre qui lui parut acceptable.

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_Je comprends parfaitement que tu te sois lassée des critiques permanentes de Ron ! Pour ma part, je suis très heureux pour Blaise et toi. J'espère que ça va durer entre vous…_

_En ce qui me concerne, ma relation avec Drago n'a jamais eu le loisir de commencer, malheureusement. Il me déteste, je l'ai entendu le dire alors qu'il ignorait que j'étais présent. J'ai donc décidé d'abandonner ce stupide espoir selon lequel il pourrait m'aimer un jour autant que moi je l'aime._

_Mais je ne tiens pas à en parler… J'espère que l'on pourra se voir bientôt, peut être à la fin du mois pour mon anniversaire. Et aussi qu'on se retrouvera sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter nos fournitures pour la rentrée prochaine à Poudlard._

_Je te souhaite de passer beaucoup de bon temps avec Blaise, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu as de la chance que tes sentiments soient réciproques…_

_A très bientôt et passe une bonne journée. Je t'embrasse et salue Blaise._

_Harry_

Il accrocha la lettre à la patte tendue de la chouette puis la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre, un sourire un peu triste ornant son visage.

Lorsque Hermione reçut la lettre de Harry, elle était dans la chambre de Blaise. Ils étaient installés autour d'une table sur laquelle ils avaient étalé leurs manuels de métamorphose. Hermione avait convaincu son petit ami de commencer leurs devoirs de vacances tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. En plus, Blaise avait quelques difficultés dans cette matière alors qu'il excellait dans les autres.

Elle prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Blaise avec un regard triste.

« Harry est malheureux… », lui dit-elle.

« Il s'est disputé avec Dray ? », demanda Blaise.

« D'après ce qu'il dit, Drago et lui ne se sont jamais mis ensemble… Il dit même que Drago le déteste. »

« Mais non… C'est impossible. J'en ai parlé avec Drago, il était tout bouleversé par leur baiser, le soir de la réception. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il le déteste. Il semblait même l'apprécier l'autre jour… »

« Eh bien je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux mais mon meilleur ami est triste et je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça sans rien faire. »

« D'accord… Je vais écrire à Dray pour essayer d'en savoir davantage. »

« Merci t'es génial ! », cria Hermione en sautant au cou de son petit ami et le gratifiant d'un baiser.

Blaise se mit aussitôt à la rédaction de sa missive pour Drago, sous l'œil attentif de la Gryffondor qui ne cessait de corriger son orthographe et sa grammaire. Lorsque Hermione trouva la lettre parfaite, ils l'accrochèrent à la patte du hibou des parents de Blaise - il ne fallait pas que Harry se rende compte qu'ils communiquaient aussi avec Drago.

Ils convinrent d'attendre la réponse de Drago avant de renvoyer un courrier à Harry, puis se remirent au travail.

Hermione se rassit sur sa chaise et tenta de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais son esprit resté obstinément orienté vers les habitants du manoir Malefoy.

Drago s'affala sur son lit. Aussitôt après le petit déjeuner, il avait filé dans sa chambre sans un regard pour ses parents. Il ne leur avait rien dit de ses soucis avec Harry mais il était clair que Lucius et Narcissa étaient ennuyés, et qu'ils avaient compris que quelque chose se tramait.

Soudain, un hibou grand duc lâcha du courrier sur sa tête. Il reconnut tout de suite l'oiseau de la famille Zabini. Se redressant rapidement, il commença à lire sa lette.

_Salut Dray,_

_Comment vas tu ? Tu t'es bien remis depuis la réception de l'autre soir ? Quand je t'ai quitté, tu étais… Comment dire… chamboulé !_

_Moi ça roule ! Avec Hermione tout va bien d'ailleurs elle est actuellement au manoir pour quelques jours… Si tu savais comme j'aime être à ses cotés. Elle est si douce, si belle, si gentille, si intelligente… Je m'égare ! Quoi qu'il en soit je crois que je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce gage. Sans toi jamais je n'aurai osé lui dire que je l'aimais…_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien avec Potter et que la situation a évolué dans le bon sens. Nous avons tous les deux remarqué la façon dont il te dévorait des yeux et combien il gémissait quand tu l'as embrassé l'autre soir… Ce baiser devait être l'introduction d'une longue série._

_Tu sais que je suis enchanté que tu sortes avec le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Cela rend la situation plus facile pour nous quatre, d'autant que Pansy et Weasley risquent de nous mener la vie dure…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous les deux et attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Serpentardement tien…_

_Blaise_

Quand Drago eut fini sa lecture, il était encore plus furieux… Contre Harry mais surtout contre lui-même… Tout était de sa faute ! Il aurait pu être heureux avec Harry aujourd'hui, tout comme Hermione et Blaise. Mais il avait vraiment tout gâché ! Si seulement il ne s'était pas montré si glacial face aux innombrables approches du Gryffondor.

Les mains tremblantes de sa rage contenue, Drago décida de ne répondre à la lettre de son meilleur ami que lorsqu'il se serait finalement calmé.

Alors qu'il inspirait et expirait lentement, il se surprit à penser aux yeux de Harry alors qu'il regardait le parc du manoir par la fenêtre. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se remémora le regard triste qu'arborait Harry depuis la veille. Il était responsable de tout ça, et pour la première fois sa conscience se rappela à son bon souvenir. Puis sa rage et ses tremblements se changèrent en sanglots qu'il ne parvint que difficilement à étouffer.

Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées. Il fut réveillé par le bruit de la douche qui venait de la salle de bain, lui laissant supposer qu'elle était occupée par Harry. Il décida de ne pas aller le voir. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter le regard désespéré du Gryffondor.

Il se souvint de la lettre de Blaise, à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu, en voyant le hibou familial qui attendait, perché sur le bureau. Il se leva donc et prit sa plume afin de répondre à son ami.

_Salut Blaise, et bonjour à Granger,_

_Contrairement à ce que tu sembles supposer d'après ta lettre, il ne se passe strictement rien entre Potter et moi. Il se trouve que le grand Drago Malefoy a été aussi stupide qu'un Gryffondor et aussi prude qu'un Poufsouffle, ruinant ainsi toutes ses chances de construire quelque chose avec le grand Harry Potter._

_En effet, tu as très bien compris… Eh oui j'imagine ta réaction à la lecture de mes quelques mots… J'admets m'être aperçu que j'apprécie beaucoup notre Survivant national, mais je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance quand j'en avais la possibilité. _

_Ce que je ne t'ai pas expliqué, c'est que Potter a été encore plus chamboulé que moi par "le" baiser. Le lendemain matin il m'a sorti le grand jeu et moi je l'ai repoussé et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. Le midi il était d'une humeur massacrante et le soir il était au bord des larmes. Quant à ce matin, il n'est même pas descendu prendre son petit déjeuner…_

_J'ignore pourquoi il a changé d'attitude comme cela, peut être a-t-il été blessé parce que je l'ai rejeté mais il ne sait sans doute pas qu'il me prenait au dépourvu et que j'ai réagi de façon instinctive… _

_En plus, son attitude a alerté mes parents qui pensent que nous nous sommes disputés ou je ne sais quoi… Ils veulent absolument savoir quel est notre problème. Mais comment puis je dire à mes parents que j'aime le garçon dont ils sont les tuteurs ?_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je te défends de parler à qui que ce soit de cette lettre. Un Malefoy ne s'apitoie jamais sur son sort… Et il ne parle pas de ses problèmes, car il n'a aucun problème. Et comme dit le dicton moldu, il n'y a pas de problème, il y a seulement des solutions… Il ne me reste qu'à trouver cette fameuse solution ! Merlin, je m'impatiente…_

_Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne journée à tous les deux et encore désolé pour ma réponse tardive ! Serpentardement tien - et je ne m'abaisserai pas à dire "gryffondorement" à Hermione… !_

_Drago L. Malefoy_

Il renvoya le hibou de Blaise chez son maître avec sa lettre, puis consulta l'horloge qui trônait dans sa chambre. Il était bientôt l'heure de passer à table et il n'avait pas vu Harry de la matinée. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain dont la porte avait été déverrouillée et se rafraîchit un peu avant de rejoindre ses parents dans la salle à manger.

_« J'espère qu'Harry va venir manger, sinon père et mère vont me harceler jusqu'à ce que je leur explique son absence au déjeuner… _», pensait Drago en se recoiffant rapidement._ « Peut être que je devrai aller le chercher pour le convaincre de venir… »_

Il retourna dans sa chambre puis se rendit dans le couloir et frappé trois coups à la porte sur laquelle un H était sculpté. Et il attendit patiemment que son Gryffondor lui ouvre la porte.

Hermione vit le hibou revenir par la fenêtre et hurla le prénom de son petit ami qui arriva en courant.

« Ah enfin ! Il était temps qu'il me réponde celui là ! », s'exclama Blaise.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang ! Ouvre cette lettre ! Dis moi ce qu'il a écrit ! », s'impatienta Hermione.

Blaise lut rapidement la lettre de son meilleur ami avant de la passer à Hermione qui la lut à son tour.

« Je crois qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour eux… Harry est vraiment amoureux de Malefoy, et il semblerait que ce dernier ne soit pas insensible au charme du Survivant… », dit Hermione à son petit ami, un air typiquement serpentard plaqué sur son visage…

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« D'abord, moi, je vais sermonner Harry. Ensuite, toi, tu fais pareil avec Malefoy. Et pour finir, il faut qu'on parle à ses parents. Apparemment ils sont inquiets, ils aiment leur fils et ils semblent être très attachés à Harry. Donc s'ils soupçonnent vraiment quelque chose, peut être qu'ils pourraient nous aider… », proposa Hermione.

« Mais imagine qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Et là nous on débarque et on leur dit tout… Je pense que Dray m'en voudra si ses parents meurent d'une crise cardiaque parce que je leur aurai parlé de son penchant pour le Survivant… », la contredit Blaise.

« Le courage n'est décidément pas le fort des Serpentard ! Malefoy est ton meilleur ami, tu devrais essayer de l'aider comme je le fais avec Harry. », le sermonna-t-elle.

« D'accord, c'est bon, je marche… », s'inclina Blaise.

Hermione prit un nouveau parchemin afin d'envoyer une lettre aux Malefoy. Ce serait une lettre courte et concise dans laquelle elle leur demanderait de la recevoir avec Blaise afin de leur parler de Drago et Harry. Sous l'œil attentif de son petit ami, elle leur envoya le petit mot et attendit patiemment leur réponse qui ne parviendrait qu'après le déjeuner.

Harry consentit finalement à ouvrir la porte devant laquelle Drago attendait depuis quelques instants. Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ils baissèrent les yeux, n'osant pas se regarder.

« Que veux-tu ? », demanda doucement Harry.

_« Pourquoi tu me poursuis Drago ? Comment veux tu que j'oublie que je t'aime si tu es là tout le temps, que tu me regardes avec tes beaux yeux gris emplis de douceur, avec tes cheveux qui te donnent l'air d'un ange… De mon ange… », _se lamentait Harry.

Drago put clairement sentir une note de tristesse dans la voix de son Gryffondor et son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée qu'il en était responsable.

_« Par Merlin Harry, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?… »_, se culpabilisa Drago.

« Je suis juste venu te chercher pour qu'on descende déjeuner ensemble… Tu n'es pas venu ce matin et mes parents étaient inquiets. Il ne faut pas que tu sautes encore un repas… », répondit gentiment Drago.

« Ah oui… J'oubliais que je suis bien trop maigre ! », s'exclama Harry avec amertume, faisant clairement référence à ce repas durant lequel il s'était disputé avec Drago au début de leur cohabitation.

_« Pitié Harry, ne me rappelle pas ces horreurs que je t'ai dites… Je regrette tellement… »_, pensait Drago avant de s'expliquer auprès de son brun.

« Ne dis pas ça Harry ! Si je dis que tu dois venir manger, c'est uniquement parce que je pense qu'il n'est pas bon pour ta santé de sauter des repas à tout va… De plus, ta présence rassurerait mère elle se fait du souci pour toi depuis hier soir… », s'expliqua Drago. _« Et je m'inquiète tant pour toi. Ta présence me manque à table. Rien que de te sentir auprès de moi me réconforte. Tu sens tellement bon… », _pensait Drago sans oser le dire à haute voix.

« C'est d'accord je viens. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas faim. », accepta Harry avec un sourire forcé qui ne faisait pas du tout illusion.

Il suivit Drago à travers les couloirs et s'installa à sa place dans la grande salle à manger sous le regard rassuré de Narcissa, celui soulagé de Lucius, et celui qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier de Drago.

_« Merci Merlin, il est finalement venu manger… »,_ pensèrent Lucius et Narcissa au même instant alors que Harry prenait place.

Tous se mirent à manger en silence, le seul bruit se faisant entendre étant celui provoqué par la vaisselle, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lance la conversation sur l'anniversaire de Harry qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

Ce sujet sembla mettre du baume au cœur de Harry car ses yeux s'illuminèrent légèrement.

_« Enfin je vais fêter mon anniversaire avec une vraie famille qui m'aime vraiment ! _», pensait Harry alors qu'il terminait sa salade en écoutant Narcissa organiser les préparatifs de la soirée en l'honneur de ses 17 ans_. « La seule chose qui pourrait me combler davantage serait de recevoir l'amour de Drago en présent… »_

_« Merlin que pourrais je bien lui offrir… _», se demanda Drago._ « Je n'ai rien pour lui, mis à part un amour inconditionnel… »_

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 13

Coucou lecteurs de mon cœur ! Lol ! Voilà enfinnnnn la suite. Je vous supplie de me pardonner pour mon retard. Je suis vraiment navrée mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour me pencher sur mes fics… Heureusement que j'en ai que deux ! Lol…

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en attendant le suivant, qui ne devrait pas trop tarder étant donné que mon emploi du temps s'est pas mal allégé… Merci les concours ! Lol !

Bisous à tous et merci d'avance pour vos reviews !

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 13 : Le plan…

Lucius et Narcissa ne retournèrent dans leur chambre qu'après le diner, diner qui fut encore plus morne et déprimant que l'avait été le déjeuner. La compagnie de Drago et Harry n'avait plus rien de réjouissant ces derniers temps… Ils se muraient tous deux dans un silence pesant et leurs regards ne reflétaient que l'intense tristesse qui les submergeait depuis quelques jours déjà…

Lorsque Lucius ouvrit la porte afin de laisser entrer sa femme dans leur chambre, son regard se posa aussitôt sur le hibou de la famille Zabini qui les attendait déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Narcissa s'approcha du volatile et décrocha le parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte. Elle ouvrit le courrier qui leur était adressé et le lut à son époux.

_M. et Mme Malefoy,_

_Je vous écris ce court message afin de vous faire part de mon inquiétude quant aux comportements de Drago et Harry. Blaise et moi sommes très préoccupés. _

_Etant donné que nous savons ce qui les met dans un tel état, nous pensions vous faire part de ce que nous savons afin de nous allier à vous dans le but de les aider à régler cette situation relativement problématique que semble s'être instaurée entre eux._

_C'est pour cette raison que Blaise et moi-même vous prions de nous accorder une audience afin de parler de tout cela de vive voix._

_Respectueusement._

_Hermione Granger._

« Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à nous inquiéter… », remarqua Lucius. « Je me demande de quoi ils veulent nous faire part… »

« Je l'ignore mais il serait sage d'accepter. Cela nous permettra peut être de savoir enfin ce qu'il se trame entre les garçons… Apres nous verrons ce qu'il convient de faire. »

« Tu as raison… Je vais leur répondre tout de suite ! »

Lucius s'approcha du bureau qui trônait près de la fenêtre et sortit d'un tiroir une plume, de l'encre ainsi qu'un parchemin. Il se mit aussitôt à rédiger un message au jeune couple.

_M. Zabini, Mlle Granger,_

_Mon épouse et moi sommes impatients de vous rencontrer afin d'éclaircir la situation tendue qui semble se développer entre nos garçons. _

_En effet, leurs relations semblent s'être dégradées depuis quelques jours, plongeant le manoir dans une ambiance des plus oppressantes._

_Aussi, nous vous serions gré de vous présenter au manoir demain aux alentours de 15 heures par le biais de la poudre de Cheminette qui vous permettra d'apparaître là où vous ne risquerez pas de tomber sur Harry et Drago._

_Tous nos remerciements._

_Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy_

Dès qu'il eut cacheté la lettre, Lucius l'accrocha à la patte du hibou et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre.

xxx

Hermione et Blaise furent surpris au milieu de leur câlin par le bruit d'un bec qui cognait contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Reconnaissant leur hibou, Hermione se rua hors du lit afin d'ouvrir les croisées et de laisser pénétrer le hibou dans la pièce. Elle s'empressa de lire la réponse des parents de Drago et ne fut pas surprise de leurs remarques.

« Ils disent que l'ambiance est mortelle entre Harry et Drago… », dit Hermione à Blaise lorsqu'elle eut fini la lettre.

« Ca t'étonne ? »

« Pas vraiment ! Je connais suffisamment Harry pour savoir que dans une situation pareille, il ne doit pas être de la meilleure compagnie… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent du rendez-vous ? », s'enquit Blaise alors qu'il sortait de son lit et se rhabillait rapidement.

« Ils nous disent de les rejoindre au manoir par poudre de Cheminette à 15 heures demain. », lui répondit Hermione tous en se lovant dans ses bras.

« Parfait. Dès demain, on pourra entreprendre de régler ce problème et ensuite on sera tranquille pour continuer ce qu'on a commencé tous les deux… », susurra Blaise en parsemant le cou d'Hermione de petits baisers…

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Harry apparurent encore plus taciturnes au petit déjeuner. L'ambiance se refroidit aussitôt qu'ils furent assis…

_« Vivement cet après midi qu'on sache enfin quel est leur problème à ces deux là ! _», se dirent simultanément Lucius et Narcissa à la vue des deux garçons.

« Dites voir les garçons… Il semblerait que le soleil ait décidé de nous honorer de sa présence aujourd'hui… Peut être que vous pourriez aller jouer un peu au Quidditch cet après midi. Vous devriez en profiter tant qu'il fait beau… », leur proposa gentiment Narcissa.

« Vous avez raison mère. Nous allons y réfléchir. », répondit poliment Drago. _« Une bonne occasion d'être seuls tous les deux… En plus il est tellement sexy dans sa tenue de Quidditch… Elle moule ses muscles d'une façon… Et ses fesses, un vrai délice… »_

« Humm », acquiesça vaguement Harry. _« Pas question que j'y aille… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui quand il vole… Et sa tenue de Quidditch ! Bon sang, il est vraiment hors de question que j'y aille… _», pensait-il néanmoins.

La matinée passa rapidement, de même que le déjeuner qui prit rapidement fin, Lucius ayant prétexté avoir beaucoup de travail dans son bureau.

xxx

Narcissa suivit son mari dans son bureau dont la cheminée était reliée au réseau de Cheminette. Il était presque 15 heures et Hermione et Blaise n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Narcissa fit apparaître une carafe de thé glacé ainsi que quatre verres tandis que Lucius invoquait deux fauteuils pour leurs invités. Ils prirent place en attendant les deux adolescents, impatients de connaître enfin le fin mot de l'histoire…

A 15 heures précises, Hermione et Blaise apparurent dans le bureau de Lucius. Aussitôt, les Malefoy leur proposèrent de s'asseoir et de se servir un rafraîchissement. Apres quelques platitudes, Hermione aborda le sujet de cette entrevue.

« Nous sommes venus pour vous parler de Drago et Harry. Je pense que vous vous êtes aperçus de toute la tension qui gravite autour d'eux. », commença la jeune fille.

« En effet, elle est tout à fait palpable, surtout quand ils sont dans la même pièce. », acquiesça Narcissa.

« Il se trouve que nous savons quel est leur "problème". », annonça Blaise aux parents de son meilleur ami.

« Nous vous écoutons… », les poussa Lucius.

« C'est assez difficile à dire. », commença Hermione. « En fait, le soir de la réception, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Drago et Harry. Je dois avouer que c'est un peu de ma faute… »

« Ne dis pas ça Hermione, je t'ai soutenue moi aussi. », l'interrompit son petit ami.

« Quoi qu'il en soit », reprit Hermione, « depuis ce soir là, les choses ont changé entre eux. En réalité, Harry a réalisé qu'il était amoureux de votre fils. »

Narcissa regarda Lucius, attendant apparemment de voir sa réaction avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais son mari resta impassible, attendant de connaître la suite de ce qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à leur raconter.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Harry dans laquelle il m'expliquait ces divers changements de sentiments mais il était abattu car il pensait que Drago le détestait… », continua Hermione.

_« C'est bien ce que je craignais…Harry aime Drago, d'où le regard triste, et Drago s'en est aperçu, ce qui expliquerait sa fureur…_ », réalisa douloureusement Narcissa.

« Alors j'ai écrit à Drago », reprit Blaise. « Je lui ai demandé comment se passait la cohabitation avec notre Survivant préféré. Il m'a avoué avoir découvert des sentiments assez profonds et relativement semblables à ceux de Harry. Mais comme Harry le fuit et l'évite, Drago est malheureux. »

_« Ouh… C'est moins terrible que ce que je craignais… Pas d'amour à sens unique, donc il y a encore de l'espoir… _», se dit finalement Narcissa, soulagée par cette réciprocité.

« En d'autres termes, ils s'aiment mais chacun ignore les sentiments de l'autre… », résuma Hermione.

_« Mon fils unique est gay… Il aime les hommes… Le dernier représentant des Malefoy ne me donnera jamais de petit-fils… », _réalisait douloureusement Lucius.

Tout au long du discours des deux adolescents, Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient jeté de fréquents coups d'œil significatifs.

« Eh bien il semblerait que nos soupçons étaient fondés, n'est-ce pas ma chérie », dit soudainement Lucius à son épouse.

Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le père de Drago.

« Lucius et moi avions pensé à ce genre d'histoire lorsque nous avons remarqué le comportement étrange des garçons… », expliqua Narcissa en réponse aux regards interrogateurs que lui lançait le jeune couple.

« Bien… Alors comme nous savons quel est leur problème, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le résoudre… Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser dépérir ainsi. Nous devons absolument trouver le moyen de les réunir si nous voulons qu'ils redeviennent comme avant ! En tous cas, pour ma part, je ne peux pas supporter de voir Harry dans cet état… », expliqua Hermione.

« J'admets que les garçons sont malheureux… Et je ne veux que leur bonheur. Si vous avez une idée, je suis prête à vous appuyer. », accepta Narcissa.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi… », suivit Lucius.

Hermione et Blaise se sourirent, ils avaient réussi à s'associer à Lucius et Narcissa. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à monter un plan…

« Je n'ai pas encore sérieusement réfléchi au plan que nous allons mettre en place pour les réunir, néanmoins je pense que l'anniversaire de Harry serait une bonne occasion. Les préparatifs d'une fête d'anniversaire feraient une bonne couverture, et cette perspective occuperait suffisamment Harry et Drago pour permettre un bon déroulement de notre plan… », expliqua Hermione aux parents de Drago.

« Vous avez raison. Ce serait l'occasion idéale. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à déterminer de quelle façon arranger leur relation. », acquiesça Narcissa.

« Blaise et moi allons y réfléchir et nous vous enverrons un hibou afin de vous faire part de nos idées. Mais il commence à se faire tard, les parents de Blaise vont s'inquiéter. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. »

Blaise et Hermione saluèrent les Malefoy et retournèrent chez Blaise alors que les Malefoy digéraient encore les révélations que leur avait faites le jeune couple.

xxx

Pendant que le bureau de Lucius servait de quartier général aux deux couples, Drago tentait de convaincre Harry d'aller disputer une partie de Quidditch avec lui.

« S'il te plait Harry… On ne sait pas combien de temps le soleil sera découvert. Profitons en et allons jouer, ne serait-ce que deux heures… », demandait Drago.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. »

« Je te connais, je sais que tu adores voler. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour jouer au Quidditch ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas envie de jouer. Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi… »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu veux ! », s'énerva Harry.

Quand il tourna la tête vers Drago, celui-ci arborait la grimace du jeune homme malheureux à qui on vient de refuser une partie de Quidditch (ça veut tout dire !).

« Non, Malefoy, fait pas cette tête là ! Arrête de me culpabiliser comme ça… Bon ça va t'as gagné, je vais me changer. »

Harry tourna les talons et ouvrit son armoire afin d'en sortir sa tenue de Quidditch. Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain tandis que Drago rejoignait sa propre chambre. Lorsque Harry quitta la salle de bain, Drago était déjà prêt.

Ils prirent tous deux leur balai et Harry suivit Drago jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch dans le jardin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, Drago lâcha son Vif d'Or d'entraînement et ils montèrent sur leur balai avant de s'envoler à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Ils la repérèrent en même temps, après une bonne demi-heure de vol. Ils s'élancèrent en direction du Vif, mais Harry prit rapidement l'avantage, son Eclair de Feu s'avérant être bien plus puissant que le Nimbus 2001 de Drago. Au moment où Harry saisit le Vif, il vit du coin de l'œil que Drago tombait de son balai à la suite d'une fausse manœuvre. Il lâcha aussitôt le Vif et se rua à plaine puissance sur le Serpentard qui tombait dans le vide.

_A suivre…_

RAR:

Vert Emeraude : Vive les célibataires endurcis ! Je compatis… Moi aussi j'en fais partie et j'en suis fière… Enfin presque… Lol !

Lightofmoon: Un lecteur de pensées ? Je pense pas qu'ils aimeraient entendre toutes les pensées de l'autre… Ca pourrait être problématique…

Serdra: Ben oui je sais qu'il l'a ! Lol ! Mais il sait pas que c'est ce que Harry veut…

Polarisn7: Ben ils vont d'abord intervenir par le biais des parents… Action secrète et tout… Ils sont en mode furtif Blaise et Mione !

Gally84: Super Hermione carrément ! Lol ! Qui sait, peut être qu'elle provoquera un miracle…

Yohina: Pour le cadeau j'avoue que j'y réfléchis encore…

Lo hana ni : Un auteur à court de mots ! Je suis flattée ! Lol ! En fait c'est que les reviews je les reçois sur msn donc dès que je suis connectée forcément ça sonne et ça clignote dans tous les sens… Enfin voilà quoi…

Samaeltwigg: Ben faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose les meilleurs amis des deux !

Lyly Black : Sadique ? Jamais de la vie ! Ils souffrent un peu mais c'est pour être plus heureux après… C'est par gentillesse que je les malmène un peu… Toute façon ils sont pas en sucre !

Bybytte: Le plan encore faut il qu'il fonctionne…

Cristalsky: Ah… Blaise et Hermione en force !

Kaly Nigellus : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lecteurs qui connaissent déjà la chute de l'histoire avant même que je l'aie écrite !

Freaky-fair: J'ai une peur bleue du bazooka rose à poils… Je pense que l'histoire va devoir finir bien si je veux survivre…

Zaika: Mignon ? Je savais pas…

Spicy marmelade : Ron et Pansy ! Je les avais oubliés ces deux andouilles ! Lol ! Ben va falloir que j'y réfléchisse…

Lylye: Voilà (enfin) la suite que j'ai mis plusieurs semaines à publier ! La honte pèse sur moi…

Tit Ange 57 : Mignon petit dialogue ! Pauvre Dray qui panique pour savoir quoi offrir à Harry !

Tchaye: Lol ! Merci…

Daiya: Merci pour la compassion ! Vive la prépa et les concours blancs… No comment ! Lol ! T'inquiète je te pardonne pour les reviews… L'anniversaire d'Harry devrait plus trop tarder ! Faut que je m'y mette sérieusement !

Agua: Lol ! Ta première review n'avait pas marché en effet ! Pour le plan de Blaise et Mione vous verrez bien…

Crystal d'avalon : Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Mais j'ai été débordée c'est à peine si j'avais le temps d'allumer mon ordi !

Raziel: Impressionné carrément ! Ben merci beaucoup !

Sinelune: Ben l'anniversaire devrait pas tarder ! Je pense que je vais pas beaucoup m'attarder sur les préparatifs, ou alors seulement avec ce qui est en rapport avec Hermione, Blaise et les parents de Dray.

Crys' L'Ange Noir : Il vous en aura fallu de la patience pour enfin voir ce que je réserve à nos héros… Je suis absolument impardonnable de ne pas avoir écrit plus vite. Encore toutes mes excuses, je sais plus où me mettre !

Cyzia: Tout le monde se lève pour Blaise et Mione !

Mily Black : Ca avance lentement mais sûrement… En tous cas ça avance aussi vite que l'inspiration pointe le bout de son nez…

Lapatate: Moi ? Cruelle ? Jamais de la vie ! Mdr !

Kaiyh-chan: C'est demandé si gentiment !

Maude: Désolée je sais que tu attendais impatiemment la suite et que j'ai mis un temps fou à la publier mais les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps et j'ai pas pu m'y mettre avant ! Mais ça commence à se tasser donc je devrai publier plus régulièrement dorénavant…

Keurjani: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré ta fic enfin voilà ! Bonjour aussi à Lumina !

7


	15. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai un peu accéléré la rédaction de ce chapitre pour éviter de tarder autant que pour le précédent… En même temps, je suis toute seule dessus, même pas un petit coup de main qui serait pourtant le bienvenu par moments… Lol ! Pas que je m'en plaigne mais bon, je fais avec quoi !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce quatorzième chapitre vous plaira, même s'il me semble qu'il est un peu plus court que le treizième…

Comme d'habitude, tous ceux qui ont des suggestions, des remarques ou même des questions ne doivent pas hésiter à me laisser une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

Et petite annonce pour vous expliquer que je publie aussi vite et d'aussi bonne humeur ! Je suis admise en 2eme année (vive le soulagement !) Donc comme j'étais rassurée j'ai pu me plonger dans le chapitre pour vous le poster plus rapidement !

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 14 :

Après le départ de Blaise et Hermione, Lucius et Narcissa discutèrent longuement de la situation des deux garçons. Narcissa affichait une mine assez réjouie alors que son mari ne présentait qu'un regard plutôt terne.

« C'est merveilleux Lucius ! », s'exclama Narcissa. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour Drago ! Je redoutais qu'il trouve jamais quelqu'un qui soit digne de lui… En plus Harry est un garçon charmant. Et ils forment un si joli couple ! », s'extasia-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie chérie… Nous n'aurons jamais de petits enfants… Aucun héritier… Les Malefoy s'éteindront avec Drago… Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter tout cela. », se lamenta Lucius. _« J'aurai tellement aimé être grand-père… Quel dommage… »_

« Je sais Lucius. Mais voir notre fils heureux est le plus important pour moi. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air particulièrement heureux ce midi, ni les jours précédents d'ailleurs. », répliqua Lucius. _« Et encore, c'est un sacré euphémisme… Quand je repense à leurs têtes… »_

« Oui, je sais bien… Mais nous allons régler tout ça ! S'ils s'aiment, tout finira par s'arranger ! », affirma Narcissa. _« Je suis sure que tout ira mieux très bientôt…_ », espéra-t-elle silencieusement. « Pour ce qui est des enfants, il leur restera toujours l'adoption. Et peut être même que Severus sera parvenu à mettre au point sa nouvelle technique de procréation magiquement assistée… »

« Mais de quelle technique parles-tu ? », questionna Lucius.

« Tu sais bien, il nous en a parlé lors de la réception que nous avons donnée en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Harry chez nous. »

« Ca ne me dit rien du tout ! Tu es sure que j'étais présent ? »

« Mais oui voyons ! A moins que ce ne soit Molly Weasley ? … Oh excuse moi chéri, il y a erreur sur la personne ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre le fait que ma propre femme me confonde avec Molly Weasley… », marmonna Lucius tout en arborant une petite grimace. _« Je ne suis pas roux, ni gros, ni pauvre, et je suis encore moins une femme ! »_

xxx

Aussitôt arrivée chez Blaise, Hermione s'installa confortablement dans un grand fauteuil de style Louis XV et entreprit de monter le fameux plan destiné à réunir Harry et Drago. Blaise s'assit près d'elle, dans un fauteuil similaire, et il la regarda longuement alors qu'elle inventait de nombreux scénarios, tous aussi improbables les uns que les autres, mais qui lui semblaient susceptibles d'aider à la création du couple Potter-Malefoy.

Apres deux heures d'intense réflexion, Hermione n'était parvenue à établir aucun plan digne de ce nom. Elle avait pensé à réitérer l'histoire du jeu mais elle savait que les garçons ne se feraient pas avoir une seconde fois. Elle avait même envisagé de verser du Veritaserum dans le champagne durant la soirée d'anniversaire… Mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire ! (Nda : Petite pensée pour mon prof de philo !)

Alors que la pièce était plongée dans le silence, Blaise le brisa et fit sursauter violemment sa petite amie.

« Dis Hermione ? », interpella-t-il la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? Je réfléchis ! », le coupa-t-elle.

« Tu sais ce que je viens de réaliser ? », lui demanda-t-il, lui faisant tourner son regard dans sa direction.

« Non mais vas-y, je t'en prie, éclaire donc ma lanterne ! », railla-t-elle. _« Il m'agace quand même, qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que d'inventer ce plan pour Drago et Harry ? Il n'a vraiment aucun sens des priorités ! »_

« Comme on a écrit aux parents de Dray et qu'on leur a rendu visite, on a complètement oublié de répondre aux lettres de Harry et Drago ! », annonça Blaise.

« QUOI ! Mais quelle couple d'idiots on forme ! Comment on a pu oublier un truc pareil ? J'en reviens pas ! », hurla Hermione, épouvantée d'avoir été aussi distraite.

« On a été préoccupés par plein d'autres choses, voilà tout ! », s'excusa Blaise.

« Dépêche-toi, vas chercher de l'encre, deux plumes et du papier ! Faut absolument qu'on leur écrive tout de suite ! », lui ordonna-t-elle.

Aux cris de sa petite amie, Blaise quitta précipitamment la pièce, se ruant auprès d'un bureau dans lequel il pourrait dénicher le matériel réclamé par la jeune Gryffondor.

xxx

Pendant qu'Hermione hurlait sur Blaise et que Lucius se morfondait dans son bureau, Drago entamait une chute vertigineuse sous le regard horrifié de Harry !

Le Gryffondor, voyant Drago lâcher son balai et tomber dans le vide de plus de cinquante mètres, abandonna son Vif d'Or et plongea en direction du blond afin de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Il parvint finalement, après avoir poussé son Eclair de Feu au maximum de sa puissance, à récupérer le Serpentard de justesse, et redressa son balai (encore heureux !) grâce à une feinte de Wronski parfaitement réalisée.

Ils se posèrent finalement sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry serrant toujours Drago dans ses bras comme s'il allait le perdre l'instant suivant. Apres quelques minutes, le Serpentard se détacha de son sauveur et plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes du Survivant.

« Tu m'as rattrapé ! », s'étonna faussement Drago. _« Brave Gryffondor ! J'ai pas risqué ma vie pour rien au moins ! Je savais qu'il me sauverait ! »_

« On dirait bien, en effet ! Ca va, tu n'as rien ? », s'inquiéta Harry.

« Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement que tu étais là ! », répondit Drago. _« Il avait pas intérêt à me laisser me défigurer, je comptais dessus moi ! »_

« Oui, heureusement ! J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu lâcher ton balai ! »

« Mais tu aurais pu me laisser tomber ! Tu aurais été tranquille et tu aurais eu la salle de bain pour toi tout seul ! », ricana Drago.

« Oui mais tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi… Et n'oublie pas que je suis un stupide Gryffondor ! »

« Oui, tu es mon stupide Gryffondor ! », s'exclama Drago en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry, qui rougit violemment, se rendant finalement compte de leur position.

Il s'écarta légèrement du Serpentard et le regarda dans les yeux, tout en essayant de contrôler la rougeur qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses joues. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, hypnotisés par les lèvres et ensorcelés par l'odeur de l'autre. Drago approcha doucement son visage de celui de Harry…

« Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour tomber de ton balai ? », demanda subitement Harry, mettant fin à la tentative de rapprochement de Drago.

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais que tu voles très bien… Ce n'est pas ton genre de lâcher ton balai comme ça sans raison… On n'a même pas utilisé de Cognard, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé… », se demanda Harry.

« Je… »

« Tu pensais à autre chose ? Dis moi ! », insista-t-il.

« Je l'ai fait exprès… »

« QUOI ? », hurla Harry ! « Mais t'es dingue ! Faut te faire soigner ! Ca va pas la tête ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as envie de mourir jeune ou quoi ? J'hallucine ! Et tes parents s'il t'était arrivé malheur ? T'y es pensé ? », le sermonna-t-il. _« Mais quel taré ma parole ! Je pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi atteint ! »_

« Calme-toi Harry ! Je savais que tu me sauverais ! »

« T'as fait ça pour éviter d'admettre que j'ai attrapé le Vif ! », s'exclama Harry, incrédule. _« Il est plus barge que ce que je craignais… »_

« Bien sur que non, abruti ! J'ai fait ça pour que tu me sauves ! », expliqua calmement Drago. _« Il fait exprès de pas comprendre ou quoi ? »_

« Pour aller raconter ensuite que le vaillant Gryffondor sauve tout le monde, même les Serpentard débiles qui sont pas en danger ? », s'énerva Harry.

« Mais non ! Tu comprends rien ! J'ai fait ça pour que tu me sauves, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que t'arrêtes de me fuir, que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… J'ai fait ça parce que je voulais être avec toi ! »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je comprends plus rien là ! », demanda Harry, totalement hébété par la réplique de Drago.

« Tu m'énerves ! », répondit Drago avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son sauveur en un baiser d'une tendresse et d'une reconnaissance infinies.

Apres quelques secondes, Drago éloigna sa tête de celle d'Harry, mais il demeurait blotti dans les bras du brun. Celui ci restait immobile, trop choqué pour bouger ou parler. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles on l'aurait confondu avec une statue, qu'il esquissa un mouvement.

« Que… Quoi… Je… Tu… Pourquoi ? », bégaya-t-il difficilement.

« Pourquoi quoi ? », lui demanda Drago.

« Pourquoi le… Pourquoi le baiser ? », répéta-t-il plus intelligiblement.

« Parce que j'en avais envie… Et parce que je suis amoureux… », répondit doucement Drago, en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son vis à vis.

Cette fois, Harry put voir tout l'amour que lui portait Drago et amorça un nouveau baiser, tout aussi délicat que le précédent, et qui fit chavirer leurs cœurs à l'unisson…

_A suivre…_

RAR:

Cristalsky: Sacrilège ! Une lectrice qui veut pas que Ryry sauve Dray ! J'hallucine ! Mdr !

Lightofmoon: Apparemment mon Lucius fait rire pas mal de monde ! Tant mieux après tout, même si je me rends compte que c'était pas vraiment volontaire à l'origine !

Serdra: Un baiser de remerciement… Lol ! Ca se pourrait !

Keurjani: Ah bon la fin est un calvaire ! Sans blague ! Lol !

Lukas Black : Bien sur que c'est super, l'auteur est super ! Lol ! Sans commentaire…

Maude: On m'a beaucoup félicitée pour la scène du petit déjeuner ou Harry fait des suggestions à Dray devant les parents, et le pauvre Lucius qui frôle l'infarctus ! Je pensais que c'était la seule scène drôle mais visiblement il y en a d'autres que je n'avais pas remarquées…

Spicy marmelade : Il y court, il y vole ! - sans mauvais jeu de mot -

JessyMP: Vite, vite ! Je fais ce que je peux ! J'espère au moins que les fantastiques lecteurs seront satisfaits…

Natsumi Kido : Lol ! Bien sur qu'Harry lâche tout ! C'est un Gryffondor !

Crys L'Ange Noir : J'espère que j'ai pas trop mis ta patience à l'épreuve… J'ai fait mon possible pour écrire ce chapitre au plus vite mais bon… Je ne suis malheureusement pas Wonder Woman !

Sinelune: Félicitations pour avoir compris que Dray a fait exprès de tomber ! Tout le monde pense qu'il est seulement maladroit ! Quelle drôle d'idée !

Vert Emeraude : Ouais, j'ai décidé que les parents ne seraient pas des enfoirés… Pour une fois !

Agua: Lol ! Ben au moins leurs amis ils s'impliquent ! Ca peut avoir des avantages…

Lapatate: Oui je sais que je suis impardonnable pour l'attente du chapitre 13 ! Je vais me fouetter pour ça ! Lol ! Encore toutes mes excuses aux gens qui attendent !

Yohina: Est-ce que le sauvetage crée des liens ? Bonne question… Lol !

Bibimauri: C'est vrai c'est marant ? Ben je m'en étais pas rendu compte mais bon, tant mieux ! Lol !

Zaika: La suite, enfin ! Je sais que je vous fais languir mais bon… Vive la prépa !

Lily2507: Ah c'était méchant la comparaison avec Snape ! Je vais pas m'en remettre je crois ! Qui tu veux sauf Snape ! Enfin non pas qui tu veux en fait !

Freaky Fair : Toujours le bazooka qui me menace… Du coup je suis obligée de continuer ! Lol ! Quelle torture vraiment !

Mimilili15: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

EvIl-aNGel666: Chose promise, chose due ! Voilà enfin la suite !

France: Félicitations à une des deux seules lectrices qui ont compris que DRAGO EST UN SERPENTARD ! Evidemment qu'il a fait exprès de tomber !

Raziel: Oh faut pas dire ça ! Lol ! Moi j'aime pas quand on me répond pas alors je réponds toujours aux autres !

Djamila-snape: En fait, Harry est un Gryffondor au rabais donc il va laisser Dray s'écraser au sol ! Lol ! Evidemment qu'il le sauve, il l'aime !

Crystal d'avalon : Ca va venir… J'y arrive ! Patience…

Kaiyh-chan: Mais oui… Je vais arranger tout ça pour le Lucius… Faut pas qu'il soit tout triste et tout déçu comme ça !

Tchaye: J'espère que t'as autant aimé ce chapitre ci…

Miss sweety : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment…

Gally84: La chute de balai… Je sais pas si c'est un grand classique mais bon… Ca tombait bien ! Lol !

La-shinegami: Y avait pas la suite parce que j'avais sommeil… Lol ! Mais je vous ai fait moins attendre que la dernière fois…

Lium: Le voilà enfin ! J'espère que t'es pas déçu vu que j'ai martyrisé les pauvres lecteurs en coupant sadiquement le dernier chapitre… Fallait au moins que ça en vaille le coup !

Litinae: Bien sur que non je vais pas tuer Dray ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Lol ! Je sais que c'était méchant de couper là mais ça donnait un peu de suspense et puis j'étais fatiguée alors j'ai publié le chapitre comme ça… Sinon vous auriez dû l'attendre une semaine de plus…

Caromadden: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu auras aussi apprécié ce chapitre…

4


	16. encore désolée

Voilà je suis désolée de vous décevoir… Mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Oui je sais que c'est mal de vous faire languir comme ça… En fait le clavier de mon ordinateur est mort… Paix à son âme ! Donc impossible de finir les chapitres que j'ai commencés !

De toute façon j'ai la poisse en ce moment, je me suis déjà fait piquer mon portable jeudi au centre commercial… Je les enchaîne en ce moment !

Je vous poste ce message depuis l'ordinateur d'une amie, tout ça pour vous faire savoir que j'aurai mon nouvel ordinateur d'ici la fin du mois et que je m'empresserai de publier la suite !

Encore toutes mes excuses et vivement le mois prochain que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre !


	17. Chapter 15

-1Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard absolument inqualifiable! Mais avec un ordinateur donc l'écran vire au vert fluo et un clavier dont seulement un tiers des touches fonctionne, c'était vraiment compliqué de continuer à écrire! Lol! Surtout si le « e », le « h » et le « g » ne marchent plus… Ça ne laisse plus beaucoup de mots!

Bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant que j'ai un nouvel ordinateur, les publications devraient reprendre… Enfin dès l'instant que je suis disponible.

J'ai cru que je ne finirai jamais ce chapitre! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais comme mon ancien ordi a perdu les chapitres d'origine j'ai dû les réécrire et ça m'a complètement démoralisée! Tout ça pour dire qu'ils sont moins longs et moins bons, du moins de mon point de vue! Évidemment ça sera à vous de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé…

Alors je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette attente que je vous ai fait endurer, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 15 :

Quand Drago et Harry retournèrent main dans la main au manoir, ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que leur entourage échafaudait des plans tous aussi bancals les uns que les autres pour faire d'eux un couple… Ils ne s'intéressaient en réalité que l'un à l'autre et le reste du monde leur était totalement indifférent.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils furent surpris en pénétrant dans la chambre de Drago, où ils trouvèrent deux hiboux qui les attendaient, chacun muni d'une lettre pour l'un des garçons. Le Serpentard délesta les deux volatiles et remit son courrier à Harry.

« C'est une lettre d'Hermione! », s'exclama Harry. « J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle ne m'avait pas répondu! »

« Je peux en dire autant… Ça vient de Blaise », dit Drago en désignant sa propre missive.

Harry s'installa sur un fauteuil afin de lire son courrier, tandis que Drago s'affalait sur son lit pour faire de même.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis navrée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'étais débordée… Blaise et moi ne savons plus où donner de la tête!_

_Pour ce qui est de Malefoy, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Je pense que tu ne dois pas te montrer si pessimiste. Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre… Tu devrais essayer de tâter le terrain. Tu ne dois pas renoncer. Les Gryffondor sont courageux, n'est-ce pas… Montre toi digne de ta maison, par Merlin!_

_Au sujet de Ron, je ne peux que te conseiller de lui faire part de tes « préférences » au plus tôt avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que toi… Tu sais à quel point tu es médiatisé, ta vie privée ne reste jamais longtemps privée et un tel évènement n'échappera certainement pas aux hordes de journalistes qui te poursuivent en permanence…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je te soutiendrai toujours, quelles que soient tes décisions, tant pour Malefoy que pour Ron, j'espère que tu le sais…. D'ailleurs, tu peux être sûr que tu bénéficieras aussi de mon aide…_

_Bon courage avec le prince des serpents! Je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin…_

_Hermione_

Alors que Harry était plongé dans sa lecture, Drago survolait la lettre de son meilleur ami.

_Coucou Dray,_

_Navré de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt mais Hermione et moi étions… Occupés! Enfin tu sais ce que c'est! Bon pas encore mais quand tout sera arrangé avec ton lion… Enfin bref, je m'égare!_

_Pour ce qui est de notre Survivant national, je suis tout à fait convaincu que tu dois insister et ne pas abandonner! Tu es le prince des Serpentard, par Merlin! Ça veut bien dire quelque chose! Tu finiras par l'avoir ton griffon… Je te fais confiance pour mener ce « projet » à terme!_

_Bien entendu, je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant de ton avancée dans ce domaine…_

_Hermione et moi te saluons… Serpentardement tien…_

_Blaise_

Drago posa sa lettre sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers le Survivant qui se leva afin de le rejoindre.

« Que voulait Granger? », demanda Drago tout en parsemant le visage de son griffon de petits baisers papillon.

« Elle s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir répondu plus tôt, elle me souhaite bonne chance avec toi et elle me conseille vivement de parler à Ron… », répondit Harry entre deux soupirs de satisfaction. _« Nom d'un petit Merlin en culottes courtes, comment il fait ça avec sa bouche? »_

« A quoi bon, Weasley est un idiot! », s'exclama le Serpentard en descendant taquiner la gorge du Survivant. « En plus, il est bien connu qu'il est totalement intolérant, il ne voudra jamais le comprendre, et encore moins l'admettre. Pour ce qui est de l'homosexualité, il est à ranger dans le même panier que Pansy… »

« Ron est mon meilleur ami. Je suis sûr que pour moi il fera l'effort de comprendre. », se défendit Harry.

« Mais oui j'en suis sûr », lui répondit distraitement le blond alors qu'il s'attaquait à la gorge de son vis-à-vis afin d'y laisser sa marque. _« Pas besoin de parler de Weasley, ça me coupe toutes mes envies… »_

Harry rejeta petit à petit sa tête en arrière afin de faciliter l'accès à sa gorge, que Drago n'hésita pas à dévorer, y laissant un beau suçon, preuve de l'indisponibilité du Survivant.

xxx

Au manoir de la famille Zabini, une jeune fille persistait dans l'élaboration d'u plan idéal au rapprochement de Drago et Harry, tandis que son petit ami la regardait faire surchauffer son cerveau.

« Hermione, arrête de penser à ça. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver une idée géniale, comme toujours. »

« Blaise, laisse moi réfléchir s'il te plait. C'est très important… », répliqua la jeune sorcière. _« Je pourrai jamais réfléchir tranquille s'il ne cesse pas de parler un seul instant…_

« Oui, oui, je sais… Pourquoi on ne fait pas en sorte qu'ils avouent leurs sentiments, tout simplement? », proposa Blaise dans l'espoir de calmer la fureur naissante de sa petite amie.

« On ne peut pas utiliser de Veritaserum, c'est illégal… », pensa-t-elle tout haut.

« Et pourquoi pas tout simplement la potion de révélation des sentiments? », suggéra le Serpentard. _« Pourquoi veut-elle toujours se compliquer la vie? »_

« Jamais entendu parler! », s'étonna Hermione. _« Comment ça se fait que je ne connaisse pas cette potion si Blaise la connaît? Il n'est pas bête, loin de là, mais c'est moi qui suis sensée être la plus intelligente… »_

« C'est une ancienne potion qui n'est presque plus utilisée. Elle contraint les gens à révéler leurs sentiments, tout simplement. », expliqua Blaise. _« Ca explique qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé, si elle ne la connaît pas… »_

« Si on en versait dans leurs verres… Par exemple à l'anniversaire d'Harry… Il faut absolument qu'on commence à la concocter dès demain si on veut être sûrs qu'elle soit parfaitement prête la semaine prochaine… Oh Blaise, tu es un génie! », s'exclama Hermione, aux anges.

« Oui mais je suis ton génie… », lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

xxx

Peu à peu, Drago avait fini par s'allonger sur son griffon qui soupirait et gémissait inlassablement. Il se mit rapidement à bouger ses hanches sur lui, leur imprimant un mouvement équivoque que le brun finit par adopter à son tour.

C'est donc un Serpentard allongé sur un Gryffondor qui gémissaient de concert et qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre que l'elfe de maison surprit en leur annonçant le dîner. Tous deux se relevèrent vivement, si bien que Drago trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans sa couette tandis qu'Harry s'efforçait de reboutonner sa chemise.

L'elfe disparut dans un Pop sonore après les avoir avertis, laissant les deux garçons extrêmement gênés.

« J'espère que cet elfe débile ne répétera rien à mes parents… », marmonna Drago, assez fort pour que son griffon l'entende.

« Tu ne comptes pas leur dire pour nous deux? », s'étonna-t-il, le regard légèrement attristé l'idée que peut être son serpent avait honte de lui, d'eux… _« Non, je peux pas le croire… Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime vraiment… Il est tombé de son balai pour moi quand même, c'est pas rien. Il a sans doute une bonne raison. »_

Après une minute de silence, Drago répondit finalement à la question de son lion qui commençait à se ronger les ongles, gagné par la nervosité et la peur de voir ses inquiétudes quant aux sentiments du blond confirmées.

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment ils réagiront en apprenant que je suis gay, que je suis amoureux du Survivant et que je sors avec lui, alors qu'eux sont devenus ses tuteurs légaux… », commença Drago en se tournant vers Harry. « Même si je ne pense pas qu'ils condamnent particulièrement l'homosexualité, il est plus difficile de l'admettre pour ses propres enfants. D'autant plus que je suis le dernier représentant de la lignée des Malefoy, et que je me dois d'avoir un héritier… Ça va s'avérer un peu compliqué dans l'état actuel des choses, et je doute que mon père l'accepte aussi facilement. »

« Je comprends… », souffla Harry. « Je suis simplement un peu déçu, j'aimerai tant qu'on puisse s'afficher… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra! Nous allons tâter le terrain avec mes parents et nous leur dirons au moment adéquat. En attendant, mieux vaudrait que l'on se comporte comme d'habitude, pour ne pas trop éveiller leurs soupçons. Mais je peux te promettre qu'on leur dira, on le dira même au monde entier, on fera même une conférence de presse si tu veux. D'ailleurs les journalistes seraient très heureux de faire un hors série de la Gazette du Sorcier dans lequel ils raconteraient la merveilleuse histoire d'amour du Survivant et du fils de l'ex-mange mort héritier de l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre! »

« Ca j'en suis sûr! Et ils sont surs que le journal se vendra bien s'ils y mettent une photo de toi… Tu es tellement beau… », s'émerveilla Harry, des étoiles plein les yeux alors que son esprit vagabondait sur le corps de son serpent.

« Oui je sais… », acquiesça Drago en bombant le torse et en affichant un petit air suffisant. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal non plus? »

« Tu plaisantes? J'ai tendance à être tout maigrichon, tout chétif, les lunettes c'est vraiment pas l'extase et je suis incapable de discipliner les cheveux! », rétorqua Harry. « Par contre, toi tu n'es pas maigre, tu es élancé! Tes cheveux sont toujours si bien coiffés… Et tes yeux de glace… Putain! Si tu savais… Ton regard me fait un de ces effets… », continua-t-il. _« Oh non me regarde pas comme ça, je me sens fondre… Comment être tenté par un seul regard: leçon n°1 par Drago Malefoy… »_

« Je sais que je suis magnifique Harry… Mais crois moi quand je te dis que tu es très beau toi aussi… Si tu ne l'étais pas, je n'aurai pas envie de te sauter dessus à chaque instant… », affirma Drago. _« Si on n'était pas ensemble que depuis cet après midi, je serai déjà en train de me le faire… Et quand il me regarde comme ça, c'est incroyable à quel point il est appétissant… »_

« Ben pas tout de suite quand même… Imagine que tes parents nous surprennent! », s'exclama Harry.

Cette petite réflexion tira brusquement Drago hors de ses pensées dans lesquelles apparaissait un Gryffondor brun très peu vêtu.

« Merde, mes parents! On est en retard pour le dîner! »

Dès qu'ils réalisèrent que les parents de Drago devaient les attendre depuis déjà un bon moment, ils se ruèrent hors de la chambre et coururent à travers les couloirs afin de rejoindre au plus vite la salle à manger. Ils ralentirent l'allure en pénétrant dans le hall puis se joignirent à Lucius et Narcissa autour de la table.

xxx

« Vous voilà enfin! », s'exclama Lucius, l'air quelque peu impatienté par son attente.

« Excusez nous père… Harry avait reçu du courrier, quant à moi je me trouvais sous la douche suite à notre partie de Quidditch de cet après midi… »

« Ce n'est rien Drago… Voyons Lucius, ils sont en vacances par Merlin, laisse les vivre! Mangeons à présent. »

Narcissa tendit le saladier à Harry qui se servit généreusement avant de le donner à Drago, non sans lui caresser discrètement la main au passage, caresse que Drago lui rendit lorsqu'il lui donna un morceau de pain.

Malgré toute l'attention qu'ils portaient aux deux jeunes garçons, ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne remarquèrent ces marques d'affection. De plus, Harry et Drago jouaient parfaitement leur rôle et ne laissaient rien paraître de leur nouvelle relation: ils restaient froids et distants comme ils l'étaient auparavant, même si Drago paraissait moins en colère et Harry moins taciturne.

_A suivre…_

RAR:

LimOnade: Je suis revenue aussi vite que possible! Désolée pour tout ce retard quand même… Sache que je réponds toujours… Sauf quand mon ordi plante, que je lui hurle dessus et qu'il m'énerve tellement que j'oublie! Lol! J'espère que t'as pas trop attendu la suite, même si je me doute qu'en fait tout le monde s'est tellement impatienté qu'ils ont tous envie de me tuer…

Lium: La santé, ça va impact sauf que j'ai un gros coup de soleil sur les épaules… Lol! Je raconte ma vie là! L'inspiration ça allait bien, le seul hic c'est que mes 3 chapitres (1 par fic…) ont été perdus lors du décès de feu mon ordi… Donc j'ai dû tout réécrire et ça m'a complètement déprimée… Snif! J'ai bien peur que mes chapitres soient moins bons que les originaux mais il faudra malheureusement s'en satisfaire, j'en suis navrée… Enfin merci de demander, c'est très gentil!

Ninette et Ely: Contente que vous ayez adoré! Ben si vous étés toujours en vacances vous pourrez lire la suite à votre retour… Vu que j'ai été en panne d'ordi presque un mois vous avez pas raté grand-chose… Lol! Merci pour la review et à bientôt!

Mily Black: Tu es trop gentille avec Hermione! Moi je veux pas lui éviter la surchauffe, justement! Lol! C'est vrai que ça avance fort… Trop fort? Ils vont quand même le tenter leur plan du tonnerre, et puis a les occupera!

Sinelune: C'est triste à dire mais je crains fort qu'on approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin! Il va encore y avoir deux ou trois rebondissements à moins d'avoir une lueur aveuglante d'inspiration, ou une super suggestion d'un lecteur (ou une lectrice)… La dernière scène c'est vrai qu'elle est toute mignonnette… Dur de concevoir le fait qu'elle sorte de mon esprit machiavélique et dépravé…

Thalie-la-clochette: Enfin une revieweuse clairvoyante qui a su deviner ce que concocterait mon esprit tordu! Évidemment qu'ils vont les faire tourner en bourrique, sinon ce n'est pas drôle! Lol! Ils vont pas débarquer devant les parents au petit déjeuner et leur annoncer comme ça, ils ont un minimum de délicatesse et de tact… Enfin pas Harry, y a qu'à voir les sous entendus au petit dej… Pauvre Lucius, il a bien failli se noyer avec sa tasse de café! Lol!

Kaiyh-chan: Pas cool Narcissa ce coup ci! Le confondre avec Molly c'est méchant! Lol! Ben ouais il a envie d'être papi, c'est des choses qui arrivent même aux meilleurs d'entre nous… Enfin sauf à moi mais je suis space… Faut croire que Dray et Ryry sont plus débrouillards que ce que pensaient leurs amis et leurs parents puisqu'ils se sont démerdés pour se mettre ensemble sans leur aide, même si c'est Dray qui a tout fait…

Freaky-fair: Ouais, enfin le bisou! Mais pitié me parle pas du lemon! Je vais paniquer! Je sais pas comment je vais me sortir de cette merde! Je sais pas par quel bout commencer, je sais pas comment l'écrire, je sais plus quoi faire! HELP! Grosse dépression nerveuse de l'auteur qui flippe comme une malade! Non sérieux, je redoute le lemon comme une dingue… J'en ai jamais écrit et je sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre… Si ça se trouve y en aura même pas, si je me rends compte que je suis vraiment incapable de l'écrire! Enfin les miracles ça arrive, peut être que je vais trouver l'inspiration ou que quelqu'un sera volontaire pour m'y aider…

Misschatelle: Dévorée! C'est à ce point! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu me dises ça! J'essaie de publier aussi vite que je peux mais mon ordi m'aide pas tellement ces derniers temps! Mais voilà, désormais tous mes problèmes sont résolus donc vous devriez avoir la suite rapidement…

Serdra: Et là tout le monde crie « il était temps!… Ca fait déjà 13 chapitres qu'on attendait ça! ». Et tout le monde a bien raison de crier ça! Je vous ai bien fait languir, je suis fière de moi… J'aime pas quand c'est trop rapide, faut pas oublier qu'ils sont ennemis à la base quand même!

Vert Emeraude: Super! Tant que ça! Bah tant mieux alors! Et oui, ça y est, Drago s'est enfin jeté à l'eau! Pas très Serpentard comme attitude… Il vire Gryffondor! Mais bon c'est pas grave, on lui pardonne puisque grâce à lui ils sont enfin ensemble…

Crystal d'avalon: Il était temps qu'ils soient ensemble, pas vrai! C'est que les lecteurs commençaient un tout petit peu à s'impatienter là!

Yohina: N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont trognons! Lol! Ben ouais, Dray lui doit la vie à Ryry maintenant, c'est pas rien… Même si techniquement l'ensemble du monde sorcier, et même les Moldus, doivent la vie à Ryry… Mais bon ils ont pas tous droit au traitement de faveur dont profite Dray!

Jouzetsuka: Ben ouais, ils vont laisser les autres se prendre la tête pour eux pendant qu'ils iront se bécoter dans les coins sombres du manoir! Bande de pervers! Mdr!

Gally84: Et oui, enfin le baiser que tout le monde attendait… Soupirs de soulagement de tous les lecteurs qui commençaient à criser! Et pendant ce temps, Super Hermione au placard! C'est dépassé de suivre les plans d'Hermione… Les Serpentard rusés savent se débrouiller tout seuls… Le problème c'est qu'Hermione n'est pas au courant…

Estelle01Potter: Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre… Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui là aussi.

Raziel: Vive moi, vive moi! Par contre je suis allergique au pollen alors noyée sous les roses je risque pas d'écrire le prochain chapitre! Lol! Et puis je préfère les orchidées! Ouf, j'ai réussi à me dégager! Nous sommes sauvés! (cris de joie des lecteurs)!

Litinae: Si tu voulais pas attendre une semaine de plus pour le chapitre précédent, je crains les représailles pour celui-ci! Lol! Peut être que je devrai me mettre sur liste rouge histoire d'éviter les colis piégés! Oui, je suis la reine des jolis tableaux, je sais… Lol! En tous cas merci pour la review!

La- shinegami: Et ouais, y a des malades partout! Dray ne fait pas exceptions! Mais quelle belle preuve d'amour quand même! Ciel, que de guimauve… Lol! Moi aussi j'ai un vertige monstre alors je suis bien la dernière qui ferait comme lui!

Full: Merki!

Keurjani: Et oui, enfin le baiser tant attendu! Lol! Je sens quand même pas mal de perversité dans la phrase « mortel mais t'aurais pu pousser un peu » et encore plus de perversité dans « vivement la suite (en espérant que ça se passe dans une chambre) »! Je suis désolée mais la chambre c'est pas encore pour tout de suite… Faut d'abord que je trouve le courage d'écrire _ça_! Et c'est pas gagné pour le moment! Je sens que ça va pas être simple… C'est dingue à quel point je redoute d'écrire les lemons! Enfin bref, ça viendra quand ça viendra, Dieu seul sait quand!

LightOfMoon: Mon Dray n'est pas taré… Il est juste un peu déjanté! Lol! Ben évidemment que ça marche j'allais pas le laisser s'écraser par terre! Super Ryry l'a sauvé juste à temps! Faut toujours compter sur l'altruisme des Gryffondor, c'est une valeur sure!

JessyMP: Même si Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise et Hermione ont été devancés, rien ne nous dit qu'ils sont au courant! Lol! Les pauvres! Je suis ravie que tu aies été satisfaite et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi, même s'il a fallu l'attendre plus longtemps que les autres…

Zaika: Oui je sais je sais je suis toujours aussi wow! Lol! J'espère que la suite t'a plu, surtout que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la publier! Que la honte pèse sur moi! Même si ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas complètement comparé à sa première version, j'espère quand même qu'il aura suffi à me faire pardonner tout ce retard…

Cristalsky:J'espère bien que tu rigolais! Lol! Qui voudrait la mort de Dray (enfin mis à part Ron quand il saura pour Harry et lui bien sûr!)? N'est-ce pas que c'est chou… Je sais pas où je trouve toute cette guimauve, c'est pourtant pas du tout mon genre! Mdr!

Agua: Bah moi qui ai le vertige je me serai pas non plus jetée dans le vide pour les beaux yeux d'Harry Potter! Mais apparemment y en a un qui est assez barge! Lol! Super Ryry à la rescousse! Lol! C'est vrai que l'absence de réponse de leurs amis ça les a pas vraiment traumatisés, ça les empêche pas de se bécoter sur le terrain de Quidditch! Ah les jeunes de nos jours!

Crys L'Ange Noir: Je devrai peut être les faire moins bien, je tiens pas à tuer le peu de revieweurs que j'ai! Lol! Si mes chapitres te conduisent au bord de l'apoplexie… C'est que je vais finir par m'en vouloir moi! T'inquiète pas, il nage dans le bonheur ton Dray… Enfin c'est surtout le mien mais bon! Pour le coup je suppose que ta patience est vraiment morte, parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier la suite cette fois… J'en suis encore une fois sincèrement désolée mais c'Est-ce c d'ordi qui a encore… Enfin bref! J'espère que ce chapitre aura valu le coup d'attendre… Même si moi je préférais la première version, qui a malheureusement péri avec feu mon ordi!

EvIl-aNGel666: Trop court, trop court… Oui je sais! Lol! Mais si les chapitres étaient plus longs, il me faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour les écrire… Et après je risquerai de recevoir des colis piégés à la maison parce que je tarde trop à publier la suite… Or je tiens à ma peau, ça crée un léger conflit d'intérêts… Ptdr!

Caromadden: Leçon n°1: bien retenir que j'ai TOUJOURS raison! Lol! Bon peut être pas toujours, mais la plupart du temps au moins! Ce chapitre a beaucoup plu apparemment… Le premier vrai baiser de Dray et Ryry…

Spicy marmelade: C'est vraie que Narcissa elle a déconné sur ce coup là! Confondre son mari avec Molly Weasley, faut le faire quand même… Ça a dû être super vexant pour lui! Mdr! Pour Dray et Harry, ben il était temps… Je vous ai assez fait languir! J'ai fini par avoir pitié!

Bybytte: T'étais prête à attendre tout ce temps! Enfin avec une limite d'un an j'avais quand même de la marge! Mais voilà, tout le monde est content, surtout moi, puisque j'ai changé d'ordi… Je viens même seulement de découvrir qu'il en existe avec la web cam intégrée… On en apprend tous les jours!

Lo hana ni: Merci, j'ai eu grand besoin du courage que tu m'as souhaité! Mais un miracle est arrivé, j'ai remplacé l'ordinateur! Par contre grosse déprime parce que l'autre est décédé et a supprimé les chapitres que j'avais écris… Stupide ordi! Mais tant pis, je réécris, même si je dois avouer que je préférais les chapitres d'origine… Snif!


	18. encore une annonce

-1Voilà coucou tout le monde!

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais comme ff ne veut pas que mon chapitre 16 soit là je mets une annonce pour vous annoncer qu'il est juste après.. Je sais, vous pensez sans doute que ça sert à rien, et vous avez surement raison… Ceci n'est qu'une vague tentative!

A vous de me dire si ça marche!


	19. Chapter 16

-1Voilà la suite! Peut être que vous faites partie de ceux qui savent que j'ai beaucoup ramé pour l'écrire… No comment…

Alors tous mes remerciements aux gens qui m'ont conseillée et notamment à Crys L'Ange Noir, Jouzetsuka, LilyMalfoy2708 qui m'ont énormément aidée pour écrire tout ça et bref à tous ceux qui m'ont fait profiter de leurs avis éclairés (ils se reconnaîtront j'imagine…).

Donc ce chapitre est exclusivement centré sur Dray et Harry (enfin presque)… Les autres personnages reviendront dans le prochain… Enfin vous verrez bien! Lol!

On m'a dit que les RAR étaient interdites dans les chapitres alors j'en fais pas! Je remercie tous les revieweurs anonymes pour leurs encouragements et pour les autres je vous ai normalement répondu individuellement. Si j'ai oublié certains d'entre vous, je vous présente toutes mes excuses…

Je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus d'avoir autant attendu! Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques, des suggestions, des insultes ou que vous voulez juste me dire à quel point vous m'aimez, vous pouvez me laisser une petite - ou une longue - review!

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 16:

Le dîner se passa donc sans incidents majeurs. Ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne décelèrent la novelle connivence entre les deux jeunes garçons. Ils ne purent donc supposer une quelconque évolution de leur relation. Pourtant, leur manque de discrétion était assez flagrant, notamment à cause des caresses qui se multipliaient, que ce soit sur les bras, les mains ou encore les cuisses (enfin seulement pour Drago, Harry était trop intimidé par la présence des parents de son petit ami…).

Les discussions furent enjouées, notamment grâce à la présence de Narcissa qui était d'excellente humeur, sans doute aidée par les mines gaies des deux jeunes garçons. (Nda: Moi, faire un jeu de mot sur gai et gay? Jamais de la vie… Mdr!) L'ambiance était donc moins pesante que celles des jours précédents lors des repas…

Dès qu'Harry et Drago eurent dégusté leurs profiteroles au chocolat (Nda: Je sais, pas très aristo mais j'adore ce dessert ! C'était ça ou le Paris-Brest…) et que le couple Malefoy eut terminé son café, tous quittèrent la table et regagnèrent leurs chambres après s'être souhaité les uns aux autres une agréable soirée.

xxx

Aussitôt qu'ils tournèrent à l'angle du deuxième couloir après les escaliers et qu'ils furent hors de vue de ses parents, Drago prit la main d'Harry et ils rejoignirent sa chambre, amoureusement enlacés. Le Serpentard ouvrit rapidement la porte, son griffon à sa suite. Ils s'écroulèrent sur l'énorme lit et soufflèrent un bon coup… En fin de compte, ce n'était pas évident de se cacher aux yeux de Lucius et Narcissa, mais il leur semblait qu'ils s'étaient bien débrouillés.

Après deux ou trois minutes d'un apaisant silence, Drago, la tête appuyée sur sa main, se tourna vers Harry. Il le dévisagea sans mot dire pendant quelques instants avant de tendre son autre main afin de d'écarter la chemise du Survivant et de lui caresser délicatement la gorge, sur laquelle était imprimé un beau suçon violacé.

« Heureusement que ton col masquait ça… Si mes parents l'avaient vu, je n'aurai pas su quoi leur dire… », dit Drago en riant. « La tête qu'aurait fait mon père… »

Harry gloussa un peu à cette idée et un frisson le traversa quand Drago embrassa la marque qu'il avait laissée sur son cou.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'une seule marque suffit… Je vais étouffer, moi, si je dois mettre un col roulé après! », lui dit Harry en rigolant.

Cette remarque de son griffon n'arrêta pas Drago qui se rapprocha de lui afin de l'embrasser plus aisément. Les petits rires d'Harry se calmèrent rapidement et furent presque aussitôt remplacés par des gémissements étouffés, lesquels encouragèrent Drago dans son action.

xxx

Peu à peu, ils se retrouvèrent dans un état relativement similaire à celui qui précédait le repas. Harry était pantelant de désir sous les caresses que lui prodiguait Drago. Rapidement, elles se firent plus précises, plus appuyées.

La main de Drago qui caressait jusque là Harry fut vite remplacée par sa bouche qui entoura aussitôt l'érection du Gryffondor, lequel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement retentissant à cette nouvelle caresse qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais expérimentée. Drago commença alors par le sucer doucement, tendrement puis sous les gémissements d'Harry, les caresses buccales se firent de plus en plus pressantes, de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus forte, aspirant toujours davantage le sexe dressé de son amant.

Ils gémirent rapidement de concert, les petits cris d'Harry ayant mené Drago au bord de la jouissance. Tout s'enchaîna d'un coup: le cri rauque d'Harry, annonciateur de sa délivrance, et le puissant jet âcre qui lui envahit la gorge! Drago sut aussitôt qu'il n'y résisterait pas, et il suivit son amant dans les limbes de la jouissance qui l'entouraient déjà.

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils se contentèrent de rabattre les couvertures sur eux et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

xxx

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement dans une ambiance agréable pour tout le monde. Les garçons profitèrent de chaque moment d'intimité pour apprendre à se découvrir.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient préoccupés par la réception qu'ils organisaient à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Harry, ainsi que par le plan qui avait germé dans l'esprit d'Hermione afin de réunir Harry et Drago. (Nda : C'est ça, éclatez vous, sauf que c'est déjà fait… Et grâce à qui ? A moi !) Narcissa avait à cœur que tout soit parfait, du menu à la décoration en passant par la musique et le choix des invités, tandis que Lucius regardait sa femme courir d'un bout à l'autre du manoir et hurler de toute la force de ses poumons sur les elfes de maison qui, selon elle, ne se démenaient pas assez.

Quant à Harry et Drago, ils flottaient sur un petit nuage rose dont ils ne descendaient que lorsqu'ils devaient faire face à leurs parents, afin de ne pas trahir leur secret et de préserver leur relation. Après ces jours passés ensemble ils en étaient, en effet, arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils entretenaient bien une relation, relation qui s'épanouissait doucement.

Les deux garçons restaient le plus discrets possible et leurs parents ne soupçonnèrent à aucun moment leur rapprochement bien qu'ils se retrouvaient pour prendre leur repas ensemble. Il faut dire que Narcissa était préoccupée par la réception à venir et Lucius par ses affaires.

La quiétude d'Harry fut néanmoins mise à rude épreuve par les messes basses de Drago et ses parents… Rien ne l'énervait davantage que de ne pas être dans la confidence, il se sentait alors exclu et avait horreur de ça, même s'il se doutait que cela concernait son anniversaire… Sans doute complotaient-ils tous derrière son dos pour lui trouver un beau cadeau… Mais ce ne sont pas ces petites contrariétés qui perturbèrent le bon déroulement des quelques jours suivants…

xxx

En cette belle matinée du 31 juillet, Drago se leva tôt afin d'aller réveiller son griffon qui allait fêter ses dix sept ans le soir même. Il traversa rapidement sa chambre, uniquement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, comme à son habitude, puis il entra dans la chambre du Gryffondor en passant par la salle de bain attenante.

Tout doucement, il s'approcha du lit d'Harry, puis se glissa à ses côtés sous les couvertures. Il plaqua son torse pale contre le dos bronzé du Survivant et entreprit de le réveiller en lui déposant de petits baisers papillon dans la nuque.

Harry finit par froncer les sourcils et ouvrit un œil. Il reconnut aussitôt l'agréable présence de Drago dans son lit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible aux oreilles du blond.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur! », lui souffla Drago en accentuant ses baisers et en nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Laisse moi dormir, Dray… », grogna Harry, bien qu'il soit désormais bien réveillé grâce aux câlins matinaux du blond.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça mon petit lion, je vais me doucher moi! », lui répondit simplement Drago tout en se levant.

Harry le regarda se diriger de sa démarche féline vers la porte de la salle de bain avec un regard prédateur, mais il fut intercepté par le Serpentard.

« Ne rêve pas mon cœur, la douche c'est sacré… », le nargua Drago en fermant la porte derrière lui.

xxx

Près d'une heure plus tard, Drago sortit enfin de la salle de bain, une petite serviette lui ceignant les hanches. Harry, qui jusqu'à présent était pourtant d'un calme olympien et d'une sérénité qu'il croyait à toute épreuve, se vit chamboulé par cette vision enchanteresse.

« Tu es adorable dans cette tenue Dray, je dirai même à croquer ! », dit Harry à son blond avec une lueur de lubricité dans le regard.

«Un Malefoy n'est ni adorable, ni à croquer… De toute façon, un Malefoy est toujours sublime quoiqu'il fasse et ou qu'il soit! », lui répondit Drago d'un air empli de suffisance.

Harry ne tenait plus, il explosa de rire lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase de son Serpentard adoré.

« Ca va tes chevilles ? Elles n'enflent pas trop j'espère ? », lui demanda-t-il en riant.

Il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un regard typique des Malefoy! Pas celui qui vous fait savoir que vous allez souffrir, et qui lui avait été réservé durant leurs premières années à Poudlard, mais celui qui est annonciateur d'un plaisir imminent.

Drago s'avança alors doucement mais sûrement vers Harry qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit, posa ses mains sur les genoux du beau brun et plongea son regard argenté dans les deux émeraudes du Survivant.

« C'est bon ? Tu as finis ? », lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry déglutit difficilement, s'inquiétant de la lueur qu'il discernait dans le regard que Drago lui lançait. Sans qu'il ait le temps de répliquer, il vit ses lèvres dérobées par un Drago très empressé. Le baiser commença lentement puis devient au fur et à mesure plus passionné. Harry se retrouva rapidement étalé sur le lit, avec Drago qui s'allongeait au dessus de lui.

Tandis que celui-ci passait sa main sous le t-shirt d'Harry, le Gryffondor commença à explorer le corps très peu vêtu de son serpent. Drago haleta bruyamment quand Harry arriva vers une zone particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, à savoir son nombril, qu'il effleurait de ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, Drago s'acharnait sur les tétons de son amant qui lui exprimait son contentement en gémissant de plaisir.

Le Serpentard abandonna le torse d'Harry pour embrasser ses lèvres à nouveau. Puis il descendit le long de son cou pour enfin atterrir sur son bas ventre. Cependant, un obstacle barrait la route de ses lèvres. Il adressa à Harry un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête alors qu'il cambrait les reins d'une manière explicite.

Drago déshabilla donc doucement et tendrement son griffon tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Puis il reprit sa descente qu'il avait interrompue et se mit à caresser délicatement sa verge tendue en torturant gentiment les bourses. A cet instant, Harry n'était plus qu'un concerto de gémissements, lesquels excitaient énormément Drago. Voyant que son traitement fonctionnait à merveille, il entreprit d'accélérer la cadence. Plus il allait vite, plus Harry se cambrait, poussant des petits cris qui déclenchaient une tornade de feu dans les reins du blond.

Le rythme de la main de Drago s'emballa subitement, et Harry ne fut plus que cris et plaisir, jusqu'au moment où il ne tint plus et jouit dans la main de Drago, qui porta ensuite ses doigts encore souillés de la semence de son amour à sa bouche. Une fois trois de ses doigts correctement enduits de salive, il approcha doucement sa main des fesses de son brun, puis titilla son entrée avec l'un d'eux.

Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait encore jamais fait avec un autre garçon, et Drago craignait de s'y prendre mal et de blesser Harry, il redoubla donc de délicatesse quand il le prépara à son arrivée.

Harry se laissa totalement aller, accordant ainsi toute sa confiance à son blond, qu'il savait déjà particulièrement attentionné, et écarta largement les cuisses. Lorsque le premier doigt entra en lui, il se crispa, gêné par cette intrusion. Mais le doigt de Drago commença à bouger, et bien vite la gêne se transforma en plaisir. Au deuxième doigt, Harry serra les dents sous la légère douleur qu'il ressentait, mais lorsque Drago toucha sa prostate, il vit des centaines d'étoiles et cria de plaisir. Il ne sentit même pas le dernier doigt entrer en lui. Une fois la préparation terminée, Drago se présenta devant son anus, et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es prêt mon cœur ? », lui demanda-t-il gentiment, en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à son désir.

Harry répondit seulement par un coup de reins, ne désirant que sentir son homme en lui. Alors Drago le pénétra doucement le regard plongé dans les émeraudes au coin desquelles quelques larmes perlèrent.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, si tu veux on arrêtes tout. », lui proposa doucement Drago, inquiet de la réaction de son griffon.

Pour toute réponse Harry se releva légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses bras, puis l'embrassa. Alors Drago entra totalement en lui d'un coup sec, puis s'en suivit un va et vient qui débuta lentement et monta en puissance.

La douleur fit peu à peu place au plaisir, et les caresses reprirent de plus belles, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser de se toucher. Leur deux corps se frottaient désormais dans un mouvement frénétique, aucun des deux ne pouvant refréner le désir qui coulait dans ses veines.

Drago prit la verge d'Harry dans ses mains pour le caresser doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement dans le but de lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en ressentait.

Un temps infini s'écoula en caresses, gémissements et baisers. Drago senti son corps prendre feu et accéléra la cadence dans le but d'atteindre la jouissance. Il y amena Harry grâce à ses caresses. Le sentant sur le point de venir il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui pour atteindre à chaque coup sa prostate. Enfin quand le plaisir fut trop fort, ils atteignirent l'extase et un voile blanc se déposa devant leurs yeux alors qu'une décharge de pur plaisir déferlait dans leurs deux corps encore unis.

Épuisé, Drago se laissa tomber sur Harry.

« Je t'aime, Dray… », souffla Harry, éreinté.

« Moi aussi mon cœur. », lui répondit-il.

Quelques instants après, il se retira de lui avec précaution afin de ne pas le blesser, s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui prit la tête entre ses mains et lui donna un chaste baiser puis se blottit encore plus contre lui - si cela était possible - avant de remonter les couvertures sur eux.

« La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me dire que je suis à croquer. », dit Drago juste avant de se rendormir.

Harry rigola doucement puis retomba dans les bras de Morphée, ainsi que Drago qui l'y suivit rapidement.

_A suivre…_

J'ose espérer que vous êtes satisfaits et que je me suis pas pris la tête avec ce satané chapitre pour rien! Sinon, n'hésitez pas, dites le moi, ça me laissera le temps de me pendre avant la rentrée, histoire que je sois pas obligée de finir mes devoirs… Donc je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos commentaires… Bisous à tous et à bientôt!


	20. petit message

-1Bonjour tout le monde!

A l'origine j'allais publier ce message pour m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui attendent la suite et qui m'ont laissé des messages pour me motiver un peu! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas updaté mais si vous saviez à quel point je suis surchargée de devoirs… Lol! Vive la prépa!

Mais j'ai décidé que ce message pourrait avoir une plus grande utilité! J'en profite donc pour vous annoncer que je fais une grève de la fic, si on peu appeler ça comme ça! Pour ça vous pouvez remercier chaleureusement Slydark!

Eh oui ma Slyounette, je t'avais prévenue que je pouvais être têtue moi aussi! Donc tant que tu décides de filtrer les infos j'arrête d'écrire! Après tout tu me fais la morale sans te gêner et tu supportes pas que j'en fasse autant! Comme tu le dis si bien si c'est bon dans un sens c'est bon pour les deux! Je te prends au mot! Donc j'attends des nouvelles et jusque là aucun chapitre ne sera écrit ou publié!

Vous pouvez l'incendier si vous voulez, peut être que ça lui remettra les idées en place!

J'espère à bientôt

Zouzou


	21. mille pardons

-1Salut les gens…

Désolée de vous ruiner le moral mais toujours aucun chapitre en vue. Je sais que c'est impardonnable mais en ce moment je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur… D'abord surchargée par les cours et les devoirs, et ensuite parce que je suis en pleine phase de remise en question… J'en connais une qui va m'engueuler quand elle va voir que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise!

Tout ça pour dire que je suis extrêmement déprimée voir même limite dépression…

Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez assister à la mort prématurée des personnages, il faudra attendre que j'en aie fini avec ma crise et que j'aie réglé mes innombrables problèmes…

Je sais que ça fait déjà la deuxième annonce et vraiment je m'excuse mais là je gère plus rien! Je vous écris en même temps que j'imite la fontaine humaine c'est la panique là! 18h et je pleure dans mon oreiller, planquée dans mon lit! Ouais je sais c'est misérable à mon age, mais la période de mon anniversaire est toujours très éprouvante pour moi… Peut être que ça ira mieux passé lundi… Mais comme je peux rien promettre je préfère ne rien affirmer.

Encore désolée pour la fausse joie et j'espère que vous comprendrez…


	22. encore une annonce ne frappez pas!

-1Oyez oyez braves lecteurs… Désolée, petit délire perso, faut pas s'inquiéter c'est l'effet vacances sur mon pauvre petit cerveau gravement amoché par le stress des concours! Un examen la mort de plusieurs centaines de milliers de neurones…

Juste une annonce - oui je sais, j'en fais beaucoup (trop), que ça devienne pas une habitude… - pour vous dire que je suis en vacances (si on omet les oraux qui commencent dans trois semaines) et que donc je me remets à l'écriture de mes fics.

Un an de stand-by c'est déjà ignoble alors je me vois mal vous faire attendre plus longtemps, surtout que je reçois des messages très gentils (jusque sur mon blog, je vous assure!) de personnes qui se demandent quand aura lieu mon retour (là si j'ajoute tant attendu j'ai les chevilles qui enflent d'une manière peu commune…).

Donc je me remets à chacune des fics (un chapitre est déjà commencé pour l'une d'elles, si si je vous jure!!!) et j'en ai aussi commencé deux nouvelles mais vous ne les aurez que quand elles en seront à un peu plus que le début du prologue… Lol!

Je ne publie cette annonce que sur une seule de mes fics, en espérant que toutes les personnes concernées pourront quand même la lire… Oui j'ai la flemme, mais qui sait peut être que j'aurai le courage de la mettre sur les trois! Et j'espère aussi que les prochaines personnes qui m'enverront des messages laisseront leur adresse ou leur pseudo, histoire que je puisse leur répondre, ça serait plus pratique n'est-ce pas. Voilà, si quelqu'un souhaite me parler ou me filer un coup de main (tous les conseils seront les bienvenus, après 1 an de pause je suis un peu rouillée…), mon adresse MSN doit sûrement apparaître quelque part sur mon profile… Je sais mon talent en informatique est très limité, ça fait peur! Lol! Mais au pire vous pouvez toujours me la demander…

Bref, je sens que je me remets à blablater au lieu de me mettre au boulot (la honte!)… Donc je vous laisse et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire signe! Et puis évidemment, à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (enfin pour de nouveaux chapitres je veux dire)!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 17

-1TADAMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite tant attendue!!!!! Oui je sais c'est plus de l'attente à ce stade, c'est carrément de la torture… Désolée… Je vous jure dès que j'ai eu le temps je m'y suis remise, et puis mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit…

Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été maintes fois posée, oui la grève de la fic est terminée, et pour info elle n'a duré que 3 heures! C'était surtout une menace qui s'est révélée très efficace, désolée pour ceux qui l'ont mal pris et qui m'ont fait savoir que j'étais très puérile, mais j'en ai profité avant de prendre encore un an! Bref, désormais, je crois qu'Immaturité pourra être mon deuxième prénom! Et j'avoue ça me fait bien rire de me dire que certains d'entre vous ont pensé que je pouvais vraiment arrêter d'écrire! Comme si c'était faisable! Ptdr! Au pire j'aurai écrit en douce et publié aussitôt après la fin de la grève! Que vous êtes crédules parfois mes lecteurs adorés!!! Ptdr!

Pour ce qui est de mon retard dans la publication, mille excuses mais entre les cours, les devoirs, les concours, les parents (…) et la disparition de ma muse (sans compter tout le reste! - no comment…), j'ai été incapable d'écrire… Si quelqu'un est volontaire pour jouer les muses, qu'il ou elle saute sur l'occasion, c'est le moment! Et je sais que vous me détestez pour l'attente - au moins 9 mois de retard j'hallucine, la honte pèse sur moi… -, mais rassurez vous je me déteste tout autant… Lol! Donc inutile de m'envoyer des colis piégés ou des lettres de menace, et défense aussi de lapider l'auteur, même si elle le mérite…

Voilà je me tais et je vous laisse lire… Bisous à tous et à toutes (on sait jamais si y a des mecs qui lisent…) et petite dédicace à ceux d'entre vous que j'adore et que je n'ai même plus besoin de citer!

Maintenant les RAR (avec 9 mois de retard) des trois derniers chapitres (enfin si on peut appeler ça des chapitres!) pour les anonymes, et une fois de plus si j'oublie quelqu'un je lui présente toutes mes excuses…

Ch19:

Lo! Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'était très gentil! Ravie que ma fic t'ait plu au point que tu la dévores! Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre à ce point mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

HPDGLOVE: Le plan d'Hermione tu le connaîtras dans quelques minutes! Désolée que tu ais dû attendre aussi longtemps pour le lire!

Touraz: Ouais, moment très jouissif à écrire d'ailleurs! Ptdr!!

Ch20:

Slydark (qui s'appelle plus Slydark mais Mamzelle-Vampire): Le bûcher!!! Non!!! Pas ma Slyounette que j'aime! Pas ma Slyounette sur le bûcher! Meurs pas! Je t'aimeuhhh mwa!!!!!!! Hey, t'as pas le droit de dire que je suis puérile! Missanteuh!!!!!!! C'est toi la plus puérile de nous deux (normal je suis plus vieille mouhahaha)! Par contre niveau motivation t'as pas été d'un très grand secours! 9 mois de retard t'imagines, t'aurais dû me secouer, t'as pas honte! Vilaine Slyounette!!! T'es pénible à changer de pseudo t'as vu ce que tu me fais faire comme bordel dans mes RAR?!

Ch21:

Lo! ou Nana… J'sais plus: Original ce pseudo… Lol! Merci pour ta review c'était vraiment très gentil! J'ai « fêté » les 21 et si tu veux mon avis c'est 21 de trop! Lol! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre la suite…

Morganne: Si vous survivez à l'attente alors tout va bien, je suis rassurée (enfin après 9 mois je suis pas sure finalement…)!

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 17:

Hermione et Blaise étudiaient depuis déjà quelques heures quand Blaise n'y tint plus et commença à harceler Hermione afin de connaître son plan! En effet, la curiosité de Blaise aurait pu être légendaire, de même que la discrétion d'Hermione (NdZ: c'est problématique dans un couple, je connais ça moi! Là y a quelqu'un qui se reconnaît normalement… Oui c'est à toi que je parle, t'as bien deviné!).

« S'il te plait mon ange, dis moi ce que tu leur réserves… Promis je ne le répèterai pas, tu as confiance en moi… »

« Je n'ai pas peur que tu le répètes, j'ai peur que tu gaffes! De plus, Drago sait être très convaincant et il pourrait te tirer les vers du nez! Alors que si tu ne sais rien, il n'y a aucun risque… »

Mais c'était sans compter sur le regard de cocker de Blaise, qui avait le don d'émouvoir Hermione et de la faire céder (NdZ: ça aussi je connais! La personne qui s'est reconnue en use et en abuse! Ptdr! Avec le sourire colgate certifié fouine masquée…). Blaise lui lança le fameux regard, assorti d'un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

« D'accord, c'est bon, tu as gagné! Je t'explique mais tu me promets de n'en parler à personne. Mais vraiment personne, pas même à ton chat! »

« Hermione chérie, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de chat… »

« Raison de plus! »

Sachant que les murs ont des oreilles - surtout quand on sait qu'ils sont ornés de tableau dans lesquels les personnages sont vivants -, Hermione se pencha doucement vers son petit ami et lui expliqua les détails de sa brillante idée pour rassembler enfin leurs deux meilleurs amis.

_¤ NdZ: en effet, c'était une feinte, je vous dirai pas ce que c'est! Ptdr! Que je suis cruelle… Mouhahaha!! Je m'aime!!! ¤_

_¤ NdFouine Masquée: ce que tu es sadique!!! ¤_

xxx

Quand Drago et Harry s'éveillèrent enfin, ils étaient toujours enlacés, nus sous les draps du lit d'Harry. Drago s'étira de manière féline tandis qu'Harry partait à la recherche de ses lunettes, ce qui fit que la tentative peu discrète du Serpentard pour émoustiller sa moitié passa complètement inaperçue aux yeux du Gryffondor! (NdZ: rooo pooovre Dray! L'est vraiment pas aidé le petit Serpy… Vilaine Zouzou qui lui fait des misères!) Une fois qu'Harry eut la vue claire à nouveau, il se tourna vers le blond qui en avait profité pour enfiler son caleçon. (NdZ: une seule séance de cochoncetés, désolée de vous décevoir!…)

« Peut être qu'on devrait aller prendre le petit déjeuner… », suggéra Harry.

« On pourrait, s'il n'était pas déjà 11h30! », railla gentiment Drago.

« Tu plaisantes! On a dormi tout ce temps! »

« Faut croire que oui… Mais avoue que c'était plus agréable qu'un petit déjeuner avec mes parents… », susurra Drago avec un regard libidineux en direction du brun.

« Évidemment, mais j'ai faim moi! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi personne n'est venu nous chercher? Oh mon Dieu, imagine que quelqu'un soit venu nous chercher et nous ai trouvés à poils dans mon lit! », paniqua Harry. « Non, finalement, n'imagine pas, ça vaut mieux! »

« Je suis sûr que mes parents nous ont laissés dormir parce que c'est ton anniversaire. Une sorte de cadeau! La grasse matinée chez nous, c'est un vrai cadeau, que dis-je, un miracle même Mon père est toujours très à cheval sur les horaires. Comme tu as pu le voir, il ne faut jamais être en retard à table… »

« Bon, alors j'ai vingt minutes pour prendre ma douche. »

« Moi d'abord! »

« Tu en as déjà pris une ce matin en te levant! Alors que moi non… »

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que nous avons fait avant de nous rendormir? Où peut être que je dois te montrer, histoire de te rafraîchir la mémoire… »

« Non ça va aller, je m'en souviens… », bégaya Harry en rougissant violemment.

« Bien, donc je vais prendre ma douche! Mais tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. », proposa Drago avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Harry resta figé quelques instants avant de se ressaisir et de finalement rejoindre son blond sous la douche…

_¤ NdZ: ne rêvez pas, je ne vais certainement pas écrire 10 pages sur ce qu'il se passe alors que ces deux charmants apollons sont nus sous la douche, la vapeur ayant envahi la pièce, leurs deux corps dégoulinant et… Bip… Bip… Bip… Votre correspondante n'est plus disponible… ¤_

_¤ NdFouine Masquée: moi je sais, moi je sais, moi je sais... ¤_

xxx

Il était très exactement midi quand Harry et Drago déboulèrent dans la salle à manger où Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà installés.

« Bonjour vous deux. », les salua gentiment Narcissa alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour de la table. « Vous avez bien dormi? »

Drago se tendit imperceptiblement tandis que les joues d'Harry se coloraient d'un rouge fort peu discret à cette question.

« Très bien mère, merci. », répondit Drago en usant de tout le sang froid dont il disposait afin que sa voix ne laisse rien paraître.

« J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre grasse matinée, cela ne se reproduira pas tous les jours. », les prévint Lucius.

« Alors Harry, qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour marquer tes 17 ans? », demanda gentiment Narcissa au brun.

« Heu… Eh bien je ne sais pas. Peut être que Dray et moi alors nous faire une partie de Quidditch, attrapeur contre attrapeur… », répondit-il. « Enfin si ça te dit. », dit-il en se tournant vers le blond.

« Avec plaisir », accepta le Serpentard.

« Et peut être que vous pourriez aller vous promener sur le Chemin de Traverse en fin d'après midi. », suggéra Narcissa en jetant une regard appuyé à son époux. _« S'ils sortent, les elfes pourront préparer les festivités sans que l'on courre le risque qu'Harry comprenne tout… »_

« Oui, c'est une excellente idée… J'ai entendu dire qu'ils exposaient là bas un nouveau prototype de balai de course! Sûrement que ça vous intéresserait d'aller y jeter un œil… », insista Lucius.

« Excellente idée père! », confirma Drago. _« Mission du jour: éloigner Harry du Manoir… »_

Un elfe de maison arriva et fit couper court à toute conversation. Il servit rapidement et discrètement avant de s'éclipser. Chacun commença à manger silencieusement et quasiment plus aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant le repas, les adultes ne tenant pas particulièrement à prendre le risque de faire une gaffe concernant la fête prévue le soir même, et les garçons ne voulant pas vraiment donner des soupçons à leurs aînés.

xxx

Après une partie de Quidditch relativement éprouvante qu'Harry remporta haut la main - « Je t'ai laissé gagner, c'est ton anniversaire après tout… », marmonna Dray - les deux garçons prirent une douche rapide avant de filer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Étonnamment aux yeux d'Harry, Drago semblait excessivement pressé de quitter le Manoir. Sûrement avait il peur d'être surpris en fâcheuse position par ses parents, supposa le brun. Au grand dam du Survivant, ils durent prendre de la poudre de cheminette afin de se rendre à destination, n'ayant pas encore la possibilité de transplaner. Mais, comme disait Harry, demain je passe le permis!

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, les deux garçons se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la boutique de balais. A leur grande stupéfaction, l'ancien magasin avait fermé et aujourd'hui se tenait une nouvelle enseigne: Au Paradis du Quidditch. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient vraisemblablement pas venus pour rien car dans la vitrine était quand même exposé le nouveau balai dont leur avait parlé Lucius au déjeuner.

En effet, l'Étoile Filante (NdZ: oui, c'est le balai! C'est pas extra comme nom mais si vous êtes pas contents c'est la même chose! Je savais pas comment l'appeler autrement… NdFouine Masquée : tu peux être aimable avec tes lecteurs Darling ? Ptdr ! NdZ: je suis toujours aimable avec mes lecteurs! Je les aime… Ils le savent bien! C'est le stress, l'émotion de leur offrir enfin le chapitre qu'ils attendent depuis 9 mois… Pour qui est-ce que tu me fais passer?! ) trônait, entouré de petits Vifs d'Or d'entraînement et de manuels intitulés « Les bases du Quidditch en 10 leçons » ou « Comment être sûr d'appartenir un jour à l'équipe nationale de Quidditch ».

Quand ils eurent admiré ce nouveau prototype pendant une bonne heures et après l'avoir regardé sous toutes les coutures, Drago traîna Harry dans sa deuxième boutique favorite, à savoir le tout nouveau magasin de vêtements qui venait d'ouvrir non loin de Gringotts, qu'il avait découvert au début des vacances.

Évidemment, même si Harry connaissait son blond, il restait toujours pantois quand il le voyait entouré de fringues. Dans un tel environnement, le Serpentard était pris d'une frénésie qu'on pourrait même qualifier de fièvre acheteuse.

Dès que quelque chose lui plaisait, il devait l'essayer coûte que coûte, et comme tout lui allait - Malefoy oblige -, il le lui fallait absolument, peu importait le prix - encore une fois, Malefoy oblige… (NdZ: ptdr!!!) C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry se dégota rapidement un petit fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa confortablement, attendant que son chéri en finisse avec ses essayages. Mais c'était à croire que le blond ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui car, sous les yeux ébahis du brun, il s'enfermait dans la cabine avec une quantité grandissante de pantalons, de chemises, de pulls, de t-shirt et de Merlin seul sait quoi d'autre.

Après un achat compulsif de pantalons et de t-shirts, Drago traîna son homme dans ces mêmes rayons qu'il avait déjà parcourus quinze fois au moins pour qu'il se trouve des vêtements. D'après le blond, Harry avait une garde de robe qui laissait à désirer… Pourtant, ce dernier considérait que les quelques pantalons et chemises qu'ils avaient achetés quand il avait emménagé au Manoir étaient largement suffisants. Mais Malefoy oblige , il céda et alla essayer tout ce que le blond lui donnait.

Au bout de deux heures d'essayage intensif, Harry eut un sursaut soudain d'énergie. Il interpella son copain qui refaisait le tour des allées, au cas où la perle rare lui aurait échappé.

« Dray… On va en avoir encore pour longtemps? »

« Encore trois pantalons et deux chemises mon ange. Après on arrête, promis! »

« Nan mais c'est que je commence à avoir faim moi en fait! Ca te dirait pas de se poser sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme quand on aura enfin fini de dévaliser ce magasin? »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir alors ça me va. Excellente idée… Mais avant je voudrai qu'on passe par la librairie si ça ne t'ennuie pas… »

Trente minutes plus tard, le petit couple sortait de la boutique les bras chargés des achats du blond. (NdZ: même si c'est Ryry qui en porte une partie, c'est bien pour Dray qu'il fait l'effort…) Drago traîna Harry dans son petit coin de paradis, c'est à dire la librairie qui faisait l'angle avec la boutique de Florian Fortarôme qu'il dévalisa à son tour: Drago écumait les rayons et se baladait avec un nombre incalculables de grimoires et de bouquins en tous genre dans les mains, tandis qu'Harry se posait dans un coin.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent la librairie, Harry eut enfin droit à la pause tant espérée et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur la terrasse du glacier, où ils se commandèrent un milk shake chacun. (NdZ: moi j'aime pas ça mais je suis très tolérante… Lol! NdFouine Masquée : nan vive les dégueulis de Schtroumpf !!!)

Ils discutèrent longuement, abordant toutes sortes de sujets et se regardant toujours amoureusement, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge de Gringotts indique 18h30. C'est à cet instant que Drago réalisa qu'il leur fallait absolument rentrer afin de se préparer pour la soirée, en espérant que ses parents avaient un plan pour faire en sorte qu'Harry s'habille sans qu'il soit mis au courant du banquet qui les attendait.

xxx

Quand ils arrivèrent au Manoir, Lucius et Narcissa les attendaient. Avant que les garçons puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius prit la parole.

« Nous vous attendions! Narcissa et moi avons réservé une table dans un succulent restaurant londonien. Nous devons y être dans trois quarts d'heure. »

« Soyez gentils, allez vous habiller. Et soyez élégants les enfants… », leur demanda gentiment Narcissa.

« Et n'espérez pas fait un crochet pas la cuisine ou la salle à manger. Vous filez directement dans vos chambres, vous prenez une douche et vous revenez nous rejoindre dans le hall. Nous vous y attendrons. », insista Lucius.

« Bien père. »

Les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce encore chargés de leurs achats, et coururent dans leur chambre. Mieux valait ne pas faire attendre Lucius… Mais ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que pendant qu'il s'activait sous la douche, une foule d'invités se pressaient dans le salon du Manoir, attendant qu'arrive enfin le roi de la fête.

_A suivre…_

Bon je suis désolée, j'ai honte vous pouvez pas imaginer! Un blabla énorme et une attente phénoménale, tout ça pour un chapitre minuscule… Finalement vous pouvez me frapper si vous voulez, je l'ai bien mérité là… Même si j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop parce que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, vous imaginez même pas combien d'heures j'ai passé devant mon ordi… Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai failli écrire qu'Harry s'étouffait avec un os de lapin (un os de lapin ça pardonne pas…)! Enfin bref, il est toujours vivant donc tout va bien!

Réponse à la fouine masquée si elle lit mon blabla: ui, tu es dans la majorité des petites notes! Mais je comprends même pas comment t'as fait pour pas te reconnaître…

Enfin, au programme du prochain chapitre: la soirée d'anniversaire d'Harry, la découverte du plan d'Hermione, les cadeaux (vous pouvez aussi en faire à l'auteur si vous voulez…) et tout et tout! Voilà gros bisous et à très bientôt!!!


	24. Chapter 18

Hello everybody!!! How are you? Désolée je suis relativement plongée dans mon anglais et mon allemand, puisque les entretiens commencent bientôt! D'ailleurs j'ai eu mes premiers résultats d'admissibilité vendredi matin à 11h… Et je viens de découvrir que je suis l'une des personnes les plus stupides qui aient jamais foulé cette terre puisque je ne suis admissible dans aucune des 6 écoles pour lesquelles j'ai passé le concours en avril… Reste encore celles du mois de mai, certes, mais bon, ça fout malgré tout une sacrée baffe au moral…

Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre aura moins tardé que le précédent! On m'a laissé entendre dans les reviews que je ferai mieux de ne pas vous faire attendre 9 mois de plus alors voilà la suite!

Exceptionnellement, il n'y a pas eu de réelle béta-lecture parce que visiblement personne n'était dispo, la majorité des gens étant plongée dans les révisions… En plus, ma fouine ne semblait pas trop d'humeur ces jours ci (les révisions ça la sociabilise vraiment pas! Ptdr! Mais je l'aime quand même…) alors j'ai du me débrouiller toute seule, comme une grande, même si elle a fini par lire le chapitre avant sa publication (tout ça pour connaître la suite avant les autres!!!) et par rajouter ses petits commentaires (ça va devenir une habitude bientôt!) et sa petite touche personnelle pour la fin… Grâce à elle vous avez 3 pages de plus!

Donc voilà j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, si vous avez des conseils, des protestations, des insultes (…), alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review, ça fait presque toujours plaisir!

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 18

Quarante minutes après être montés dans leurs chambres, Harry et Drago étaient fin prêts - lavés, habillés, coiffés, parfumés, plus un petit bisou en prime… - et reprenaient l'escalier en courant afin de ne pas faire attendre les parents du blond. Ils portaient sensiblement les mêmes tenues que lors de la réception donnée en l'honneur de l'arrivée d'Harry dans la famille Malefoy quelques semaines plus tôt, et Drago s'était même battu avec les cheveux du brun afin d'en faire quelque chose de vaguement organisé et élaboré - ce n'était peut être pas une parfaite réussite mais c'était toujours mieux que rien…

Comme prévu, Lucius et Narcissa, toujours très élégants, comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, patientaient dans le hall et un elfe de maison tendit leurs capes aux quatre sorciers aussitôt que les garçons les eurent rejoints. (NdZ: vous me direz, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin d'une cape en plein été? Bah c'est ça l'Angleterre les amis…) C'est au moment où ils allaient finalement franchir le seuil du Manoir que Narcissa réalisa subitement (NdZ: mon œil… NdFouine masquée :hannn la vieille excuse, aussi vieille que le coup de la panne !) qu'elle oubliait son sac à main. Serviable - ce n'était quand même pas un Griffy pour rien… -, Harry se proposa d'aller le récupérer dans la salle à manger où Narcissa l'avait laissé.

xxx

A l'instant où Harry pénétra dans la pièce, les lumières s'allumèrent et un grand « SURPRISE » retentit.

_« Nan, j'hallucine! _», se dit Harry (NdZ: ui, il n'a eu qu'une seule pensée cohérente… C'est pourtant pas lui le blond…)

Bien entendu, Harry demeura bouche bée quelques minutes avant de finalement réaliser que toute cette histoire de restaurant chic n'était qu'une mascarade et qu'en réalité, sa famille lui avait organisé une grande fête d'anniversaire à laquelle, visiblement, tous ses amis étaient présents. Il pouvait apercevoir une tripotée de rouquins près de la table où étaient disposés les petits fours, le directeur Dumbledore accompagné des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall qui discutaient avec Rémus Lupin non loin du bar et il pouvait aussi nettement distinguer les silhouettes d'Hermione et Blaise près de la cheminée - le feu dans la cheminée avait été enchanté pour qu'il ne chauffe pas… Eh oui un feu de cheminée ça fait classe toute l'année alors il faut s'adapter! C'est beau la sorcellerie…

Quand il fut enfin remis du choc - il leur en faut peu aux petits Griffys… -, Harry alla tout d'abord embrasser Lucius et Narcissa afin de les remercier pour cette adorable attention. Il embrassa également Drago (NdZ: sur la joue, on est en public souvenez vous…) avant de lui murmurer un petit merci ému à l'oreille. Puis il se décida à aller saluer chacun de ses invités. Il s'approcha tout d'abord des professeurs de Poudlard qu'Hagrid avait rejoints.

Après un court débat au sujet des nouveaux bonbons au citron de chez Honeyduckes, il s'excusa poliment auprès des adultes et se rapprocha du clan Weasley. Comme à son habitude, Molly le serra dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer. Arthur se contenta de lui serrer gentiment la main, et chacun des enfants Weasley l'enlaça amicalement, à l'exception de Ginny qui lui fit la bise, sous le regard courroucé d'un Drago toujours attentif aux moindres détails relatifs à son Griffon. (NdZ: et toujours jaloux surtout… Si seulement toutes les fouines étaient comme ça… NdFouine masquée: Moi je suis une fouine libertine!!! Je, je suis libertine ! Je suis une catin…)

Il retrouva ensuite Hermione et Blaise et leur reprocha d'avoir gardé la soirée secrète - mais sinon ça n'aurait pas été une surprise, dixit Hermione… - avant de finalement les enlacer à leur tour. (NdZ: c'est jour de fête, tout le monde y a droit!!!)

xxx

La soirée se déroula sans anicroche. L'ambiance était sympathique et bon enfant pendant l'apéritif, puis tout le monde passa à table.

Drago se tenait à la droite de Harry et en face d'eux étaient placés Blaise et Hermione. A la gauche de Harry on pouvait trouver les enfants Weasley ainsi que les autres Gryffondor, tandis qu'à la droite de Drago se tenaient Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Milicent Bulstrode. Les adultes étaient, quant à eux, réunis en bout de table. Les conversations étaient enjouées, chacun racontait avec engouement son premier mois de vacances à ses voisins de table dans une évidente décontraction due à l'environnement chaleureux qu'avait su créer Narcissa pour l'occasion. Et le succulent repas servi par les elfes ne gâchait rien!

Plusieurs heures plus tard arriva le moment que tous attendaient: le dessert. Les elfes de maison traversèrent la salle à manger chargés de plateaux de pâtisseries ainsi que de plateaux sur lesquels étaient posées des flûtes à champagne en cristal. Une coupe plus grande était bien entendu destinée à Harry qui était à l'honneur ce soir là.

Quand les elfes eurent distribué les gâteaux et les verres à chacun des sorciers attablé dans la pièce, Harry se leva sous l'insistance de ses amis et leva son verre avant de prononcer rapidement un petit discours improvisé - eh oui fête surprise implique discours improvisé…

« Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus… », commença Harry. (NdZ: ui je sais, il fait original pour changer…) « Ca me fait chaud au cœur que vous soyez là pour mes 17 ans, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche que vous vous soyez tous déplacés pour moi; pour venir fêter mon anniversaire avec moi… Je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est que je suis très ému… Je voudrai porter un toast à ma nouvelle famille qui m'apporte plus de joie et d'amour que je ne l'aurai imaginé, à ma nouvelle vie avec les Malefoy qui me comble totalement, à mes amis sur lesquels je peux toujours compter, et bien sûr à ma toute récente majorité… D'ailleurs demain j'apprends à transplaner dès la première heure! Bien sûr je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter l'absence de mes parents ainsi que celle de Sirius… J'espère que s'ils me voient ils sont fiers de moi… Et je voudrai souhaiter un bon courage à tous ceux qui sont concernés par la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard aussi! Voilà, je vous laisse savourer le gâteau! Et à votre santé à tous… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, chacun leva son verre, beaucoup trinquèrent puis tous burent une petite gorgée de champagne. (NdZ: les gens civilisés ils boivent une gorgée, y a que moi qui fais cul sec avec du champagne…)

_¤ NdZ: c'est là que vous aviez tous oublié Hermione et sa passion pour les elfes de maison pas vrai… braves petits lecteurs innocents et totalement inconscients de mon esprit pervers et malade… ¤_

xxx

Quand Harry avala sa première gorgée de champagne, elle lui monta immédiatement à la tête. Le plus inquiétant pour lui n'était pas que la tête lui tournait, mais plutôt qu'il mourrait d'envie de rouler à son blond le patin su siècle, passez moi l'expression. Mais encore plus déroutant que cette envie, il y avait cette espèce de tension en lui qui faisait qu'il se sentait de moins en moins capable de résister à ses pulsions… Sauf qu'ils étaient en public, à table pour être précis, et que Drago et lui ne comptaient pas s'afficher aussi tôt.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Depuis quand je ne peux plus me retenir de l'embrasser juste le temps d'un repas? »_

Bien entendu, personne à part une jeune Gryffondor brune et son beau Serpentard ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit concernant le sourire niais du destructeur de serpent albinos mégalo. D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes gens ne quittaient plus le brun des yeux depuis qu'il avait avalé sa première gorgée de champagne.

_« Et voilà, le plan est en marche… »_, se disait Hermione alors qu'elle surveillait son meilleur ami du regard.

Très vite, Drago se rendit compte que son meilleur ami ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux, il se tourna donc vers son Harry pour le lui faire remarquer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard enfiévré du brun. Dès le moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Harry ne put plus les détacher du blond. Il le déshabillait même littéralement du regard! Et alors que Drago allait demander à Harry ce qui n'allait pas, le Gryffondor lui saisit le bras et le tira un peu pour qu'il se lève.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Ry? », chuchota Drago.

Une fois que Drago fut debout, cote à cote avec Harry, ce dernier demanda le silence après un petit toussotement. Le blond le regardait faire, effaré par le comportement plus qu'étrange de son petit ami.

« Mes chers amis, ma chère famille, je profite d'être le centre de l'attention pour vous annoncer une grande, une merveilleuse nouvelle… »

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce débile de Griffy? », _se disait Drago en palissant à vue d'œil.

« Voilà, il faut absolument que je vous dise que… Dray et moi, on s'aime comme des fous, et je veux l'épouser. Enfin dès la fin de nos études, ça va de soit… », déclara Harry à l'ensemble de l'assemblée qui resta en majorité pétrifiée par de tels aveux.

Aussitôt qu'Harry s'était levé, Hermione avait exulté! Elle savait que la potion dans la coupe du brun avait fait effet. Elle savait qu'enfin Harry allait avouer ses sentiments à Drago. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas déçue du résultat… Plutôt efficace la petite goutte dans le champagne!

Tout comme sa petite amie, Blaise Zabini souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de la tournure que prenait les choses pour son meilleur ami, meilleur ami qui étrangement ne semblait pas particulièrement joyeux…

De même, Lucius et Narcissa rayonnaient de joie. Ils étaient tellement heureux que ces deux là se soient enfin trouvés… Enfin leur fils serait heureux, et il aurait quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aimerait en retour dans sa vie.

Mais rien n'était encore fini. Une fois son petit discours achevé (NdZ: il y prend goût le petit saligaud!), Harry se colla à Drago et l'embrassa passionnément devant une foule immobile, incapable du moindre battement de cil. Cependant, le blond se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte du brun avant de le gifler violemment. (NdZ: merci qui? Merci l'auteur!!!)

« Nan mais ça va pas de faire une déclaration pareille? », explosa Drago. « Et devant mes parents en plus! Devant tout le monde! T'es malade ou quoi? T'as fumé? Tu t'es shooté? On avait dit qu'on garderait ça secret, qu'on en parlerait seulement quand on serait prêts… T'es vraiment qu'un abruti de Gryffondor incapable de se retenir et qui fonce toujours tête baissée, sans jamais prendre deux secondes pour réfléchir avant d'agir. Si t'es même pas capable de faire attention à mes sentiments et de ménager ceux de mon entourage, ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste ensemble plus longtemps. C'est fini entre nous Potter! »

xxx

Quand Drago Malefoy quitta la salle à manger avec toute la dignité possible et qu'il claqua violemment la porte à la suite de son coup d'éclat, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini n'exultaient plus du tout.

De même, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient perdu d'un coup leurs sourires radieux.

Mais c'était sans parler d'Harry Potter qui affichait désormais un visage totalement décomposé, un peu comme s'il s'était coupé avec une scie sauteuse et qu'on l'avait recousu sans anesthésie avec une aiguille même pas désinfectée.

_¤ NdFouine masquée: Je vous sauve la vie!!!! Sans moi vous auriez eu un chapitre méga court, et avec une fin atroce - MOI! ¤_

xxx

Narcissa se leva soudainement et alla voir Harry qui s'était isolé dans le petit salon adjacent à la salle à manger.

« Harry… »

« Désolé Cissa, mais je préfèrerai être seul, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Je comprends Harry, mais il faut que je te parle quand même. », insista néanmoins Narcissa.

« … » (NdZ: très éloquent Harry, continue comme ça t'es sur la bonne voie…)

Narcissa s'assit à coté du brun, et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Soudain le jeune homme se mit à pleurer.

Elle lui caressa longuement le dos en attendant que les sanglots se tarissent.

« -Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vous l'annonce tout de suite, mais… »

« Je sais Harry, je sais… », le réconforta-t-elle.

« Non, vous ne savez pas Cissa!!! Dray ne voulait pas, il avait peur de votre réaction, et encore plus de celle de Lucius! »

« Dire que tout est notre faute… », soupira-t-elle.

« Comment cela? », demanda Harry, étonné, tout en reniflant (NdFouine masquée: so sexy le reniflement! NdZ: un peu comme toi quand t'es malade en somme!)

« Je… Enfin Lucius, Hermione, Blaise et moi voulions vous voir heureux tous les deux. Nous n'en pouvions plus de vous voir vous tourner autour, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fassiez quoi que ce soit… » (NdZ: vive les boulets! Faites comme moi, écrivez une fic et ridiculisez vous en direct sur Internet avec une déclaration merdique pour laquelle vous n'aurez même pas de review de la part de la personne concernée…)

« … »

« Alors nous avons décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour tes 17ans, et puis de faire en sorte que Drago et toi vous révéliez vos sentiments. »

« Sauf que vous n'aviez pas pris en compte la possibilité, qu'il y ait déjà quelque chose entre votre fils et moi… », dit alors Harry tristement.

Narcissa le serra plus fort dans ses bras, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle s'en voulait et qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû forcer le destin pour les réunir.

Harry releva alors la tête vers elle, son regard vert empli de larmes, et lui fit un micro sourire pour lui signifier qu'il leur pardonnait… Tout du moins à son mari et elle, car ça ne serait pas si simple pour Hermione et Blaise.

Depuis le début il leur avait dit de se mêler de leurs affaires, qu'il se débrouillerait seul, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide…

« Nous aurions dû nous douter… Maintenant je comprends mieux beaucoup de choses… », dit Narcissa, songeuse.

Et c'était vrai. Avec la révélation de ce soir, elle comprenait mieux le comportement étrange des garçons… Une fois encore, les remords l'envahirent, car connaissant son fils, il lui faudrait du temps pour leur pardonner. Mais elle espérait qu'au moins il pardonnerait à Harry car après tout, il n'y était pour rien.

Ni Narcissa, ni Harry n'ajoutèrent le moindre mot, ils se contentèrent de rester là, sur le canapé en cuir blanc du petit salon.

Les autres invités continuaient certainement à s'amuser. Au fond peu leur importait…

xxx

Pendant que Narcissa s'occupait de Harry, Lucius s'était excusé auprès des invités - non sans avoir donné la marche ç suivre aux elfes de maison - puis s'était dirigé vers les appartements de son fils.

Quand il entra, Drago était prostré devant sa fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du parc envahi par des trombes d'eau depuis qu'il s'était étrangement mis à pleuvoir, un peu comme si le ciel ressentait la douleur des deux amants.

« -Drago… »

« Père, je veux être seul… S'il te plait« . Lui répondit Drago, la voix brisée par ses sanglots. (NdZ: wow, vachement synchro les petits jeunes!!!)

« Non Dray, il faut que je te parle… » Répondit doucement Lucius.

« Je sais papa, tu es déçu, tu m'en veux… Mais j'y pouvais rien, je l'aimais ce stupide Gryffondor. Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'affaire est réglée maintenant. », répondit durement Drago s'ans même s'être tourné vers son père.

Lucius, surpris par ces mots, resta interdit quelques instants puis s'avança vers son fils qu'il fit asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui les attendaient.

« Ecoute Drago, je veux que tu saches que personne, je dis bien personne dans cette famille, ne jugera tes choix sentimentaux… Surtout que pour les plus véreux de la famille, te voir avec Harry Potter est le summum, vue sa renommée et sa richesse – la famille on ne la choisit pas on la subit (NdFouine masquée: y a un méga copyright sur cette expression c'est à moi! NdZ: mais bien sûr, rêve toujours chérie!).

« Oui papa… »

« Donc je disais, avant que tu ne me coupes, que peu importent tes choix, personne dans la salle n'a été choqué, traumatisé ou autre. A part peut être Pansy et l'un des rouquins qui s'est évanoui…Tu fais ta vie avec qui tu as envie. Et surtout, n'en veux pas à Harry… »

« Comment peux-tu défendre cet imbécile fini après ce qu'il vient de faire ?! », s'énerva Drago

-Tout simplement car ce n'est pas de sa faute… Les seuls coupables sont ta mère, Hermione, Blaise et moi. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi? », demanda froidement Drago.

« Simplement parce que nous voulions vous voir heureux… Même un aveugle aurait remarqué l'attirance et l'amour que Harry et toi vous portez .Et nous voulions vous aider à vous mettre en couple. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir laissés aller à notre rythme ?! Pourquoi vouliez-vous vous en mêler ?! »

« Quand on vous a vus dépérir l'un et l'autre… Ta mère et moi ne supportions pas cela. Ni vos amis, d'ailleurs. Chacun de vous envoyé un hibou à son meilleur ami au sujet de l'autre. Chacun de vous se mourrait pour l'autre, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire. Alors nous avons décidé de faire ce pas pour vous. Hermione a découvert et fabriqué la potion qui était dans le verre de Harry, et ta mère et moi avons organisé la fête… »

« Mais vous n'aviez pas pris en compte la possibilité qu'entre temps Harry et moi nous soyons mis ensemble… »

« C'est vrai… Et je le regrette. Surtout que maintenant je comprends mieux certains de vos agissements. »

Drago rougit à la remarque et sous le regard amusé de son père.

_« Alors comme cela Harry n'était pas coupable… Le pauvre après tout ce que je lui ai balancé. Je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui demander simplement pardon. »_

Lucius sortit son fils de ses pensées en continuant de lui parler.

« Ecoute, Harry ne va pas bien là, ta mère s'en occupe. Ne lui en veux pas… Il n'y est pour rien. »

« Je sais… Mais vous auriez dû savoir que je suis toujours secret en ce qui concerne ma vie intime, vous auriez pu vous douter… »

« Pour notre défense, il faut avouer que vous cachiez plutôt bien votre jeu… »

« Oui. Harry voulait qu'on vous le dise, mais moi j'avais peur de ta réaction. »

« Du moment que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

« Merci papa. »

Drago posa juste sa main sur le bras de son père, et fit une légère pression pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Mais son regard lui disait « Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles! ».

Lucius, quant à lui, avait des remords, tout comme sa femme et les deux autres coupables. Si seulement il ne s'étaient pas pris pour Merlin, la fête aurait suivit un cours normal.

xxx

Hermione tournait en rond tandis que Blaise essayait de la calmer. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'ils avait tout fichu par terre entre Harry et Drago, qu'ils avaient été stupides de jouer aux grands sorciers!

Au moins, les quatre responsables de ce fiasco étaient tous d'accord sur se point là, ils avaient été stupides, même si leurs intentions étaient bonnes.

xxx

Harry était toujours dans les bras de Narcissa quand Drago arriva dans le petit salon. Il posa le regard sur son brun et son cœur se brisa… Il pleurait à cause de lui car il avait réagi avec emportement.

Narcissa leva le regard vers lui, puis murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Harry, qui releva aussitôt la tête.

Elle se leva ensuite puis sortit rejoindre son époux qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

Tous deux retournèrent dans la salle à manger avec leurs invités et laissèrent Harry et Drago ensemble.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas vers la réconciliation.

Mais aucun ne bougea, l'un blessé par les mots de l'autre, et l'autre tétanisé par la peur que le premier le rejette. Au final, les deux ressentait sensiblement la même chose, mais aucun ne savait comment s'exprimer.

Harry se leva du canapé qu'il n'avait pas quitté et s'avança lentement vers Drago. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de lui et, tout en lui posant une main sur la joue, lui murmura un léger pardon.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui me suis emporté, j'aurai dû voir que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal… »

« Et moi j'aurai dû me rendre compte que le champagne était trafiqué… Mais je n'étais pas sur mes gardes et voilà le résultat. »

« Je suis désolé mon petit lion… »

« Moi aussi je regrette. »

_A suivre…_

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Si vous voulez tuer l'auteur c'est le moment ou jamais, de toute façon elle est déjà au bord de l'auto-suicide alors… Profitez en, c'est pas tous les jours qu'elle est disposée à se laisser faire. Sinon la suite quand j'aurai dépassé ma phase de déprime post-résultats…

Petite note pour ma fouine masquée: tu vois moi non plus je suis pas intelligente… Ca remet les compteurs à zéro… Et une énorme pensée pour tes exams de demain, je suis de tout cœur avec toi et je suis sure que tu seras géniale, comme toujours! Courage ma puce!!! T'aime fort!


	25. Chapter 19

-1Coucou à tous!

Comme d'habitude, je débute avec un petit blabla totalement inintéressant! Petit blabla qui aujourd'hui va vous exprimer toute la difficulté que j'ai eu à rédiger ce chapitre… Entre les résultats des exams et ma vie privée qui est morte dans d'atroces souffrances (surtout pour moi la souffrance… mais je suppose que c'est normal, y en a toujours un qui souffre plus que l'autre… pas de chance pour moi!) j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire. J'ai d'ailleurs failli abandonner la fic, mais si près de la fin ça serait dommage, n'est-ce pas. Je sais très bien qu'on peut parler de déni, d'auto destruction ou de fuite en avant, il y a même plein d'autres qualificatifs pas très glorieux qui pourraient s'appliquer à moi… Quoi qu'il en soit et quel que soit mon niveau sur l'échelle de la nullité en matière de relations personnelles, je me suis dit qu'il était impardonnable de m'arrêter si près du but et de vous faire payer les frais de mes déboires sentimentaux! Donc après je ne sais combien d'heures passées devant mon PC, voici enfin le chapitre 19.

Étant donnés les problèmes sentimentaux précédemment cités, ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par ma muse habituelle… Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille vraiment m'aider à écrire pour le moment (qui a dit ''pour toujours''?)… Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les fautes de frappe (s'il en reste) et tout ce qui clochera en dehors de l'orthographe et la grammaire!

Encore une fois, je me rends compte que j'ai écrit une tonne de lignes pour ne rien dire, et il est probable que personne ne les aura lues, mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point on se sent mieux après s'être lâché un peu! Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquilles, en espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas…

Je veux aussi vous prévenir que la suite, si suite il y a, prendra du temps puisque je vais travailler le mois prochain et que je doute fort d'avoir mon ordinateur avec moi… Et quand bien même je l'aurai, je ne pourrai écrire que pendant les siestes de la petite princesse Elisa…

Voili voilou, bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous!!!

**Amour ou fraternité**

Chapitre 19

Dans la luxueuse salle à manger, Blaise tentait vainement d'empêcher Hermione de se ronger les ongles de culpabilité. Lui-même se sentait assez mal vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami ainsi que pour Harry dont la fête d'anniversaire avait littéralement tourné au fiasco. Comment avaient-ils pu se tromper à ce point sur les relations entre les deux garçons? Cela restait un réel mystère pour le jeune couple. Hermione remuait nerveusement sur son fauteuil, hésitant entre la crise de larmes et les plates excuses à son meilleur ami, avec les larmes en prime!

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que nous avons fait? », demanda Hermione en reniflant.

« Tu n'y es pour rien mon ange… Tu voulais simplement les aider. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront parfaitement que ça venait d'une bonne intention, qu'on ne voulait surtout pas leur faire de mal. »

« Tu crois vraiment? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, je vais tout expliquer à Dray. Il comprendra… », la rassura-t-il, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles, au souvenir de la fureur du blond.

Alors que Blaise et Hermione angoissaient de manière tout à fait justifiée, la famille Weasley tentait de réveiller Ronald, lequel s'était étonnamment évanoui face à la déclaration d'Harry, de même que Pansy Parkinson d'ailleurs. Autant Ron était choqué à l'idée de l'homosexualité du brun, autant Pansy, qui avait toujours rêvé de devenir la future madame Malefoy, voyait ses espoirs partir en fumée, et cela lui laissait un goût assez amer.

_« Comment a-t-il pu devenir gay sans que je m'en aperçoive? », _s'interrogeait le rouquin. _« Comment a-t-il pu devenir gay sans me prévenir? Je suis pourtant sensé être son meilleur ami… C'était la moindre des choses! Et puis c'est dégoûtant, c'est répugnant, c'est même complètement immoral et contre nature! Et avec la Fouine en plus! J'hallucine, c'est un cauchemar! Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il me matait dans les vestiaires après les matches de Quidditch? Je crois que je vais être malade… »_

_« Mon Drakichou, amoureux du Balafré? Mais comment est-ce possible? »,_ se demandait la Serpentard._ « Il m'aime pourtant, j'en suis sure… Nous devions nous marier! Nous l'avons décidé alors que nous étions encore enfants! Il ne peut pas me faire ça à moi… Il m'aime… Je suis certaine qu'il m'aime! »_, se répétait-elle en boucle._ « C'est sûrement une erreur… Comment pourrait-il me préférer ce Balafré? C'est totalement impossible, Drago a beaucoup trop de goût et de classe pour ça… Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce point… »_

Pour Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson, la soirée était visiblement très riche en désillusions…

xxx

« Ce sont Blaise et Hermione qui ont organisé tout ça alors… »

« Avec le soutien de mes parents, oui. », confirma Drago.

Toujours assis, ou plutôt enlacés, sur le canapé du petit salon, Harry et Drago éclaircissaient les quelques détails encore un peu flous de cette soirée pleine de rebondissements. Aucun doute possibles qu'ils se souviendraient de cette fête d'anniversaire…

« Apparemment, ils s'inquiétaient pour nous et voulaient nous réunir. Ils n'ont pas pensé une seule seconde que nous puissions déjà être ensemble sans leur concours! », continua le blond.

« Je comprends… Même si nous n'avons pas toujours été extrêmement discrets, ce n'était pas nécessairement évident à deviner! »

« Peut être… », acquiesça Drago. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que l'aveu de notre relation a surpris mes parents, mais ils ne sont ni choqués, ni déçus. C'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer! »

« Pareil pour Hermione. Je suis content qu'elle approuve. Mais je crains fort que Ron ne l'aie pas aussi bien pris… Il a eu l'air déçu et trahi… », regretta Harry. _« Il a eu l__'__air dégoûté surtout__…__ »_

« Pansy aussi a eu l'air assez traumatisé par ta déclaration! Elle qui s'imagine que nous allons nous marier depuis qu'elle a quatre ans… », ricana Drago. « Quand je repense à la tête qu'elle a faite! C'était impayable… »

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. », confia le brun à son amant. « J'adore Hermione, bien sûr, mais c'est différent avec Ron. C'est un mec, lui et moi on a des occupations de mecs, des conversations de mecs, on joue au Quidditch comme des mecs ensemble… »

« Hey! », le coupa Drago. « Je suis un mec, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas bien remarqué ce matin », lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire pervers, « tu peux jouer au Quidditch avec moi aussi, je vole mieux et je joue beaucoup mieux que cette Belette insipide… Et puis je suis plus agréable à regarder, j'ai plus de classe, plus d'allure et… »

« Et tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami! », l'interrompit Harry avec un sourire. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'embrasser Ron comme je t'embrasse toi! »

« J'espère bien! », s'exclama Drago en grimaçant, l'air complètement dégoûté à cette idée. (NdZ: Trop horrible d'être une belette, nan? Y en a que ça écoeure carrément, je vous jure! J'en connais au moins une…)

« Dis… Tu es sûr que tu me pardonnes? », demanda Harry en plongeant son regard empreint d'inquiétude dans les yeux gris de son petit ami.

« Évidemment. D'autant que tu n'as rien à te reprocher… C'est moi qui me suis énervé, et c'est à moi de me faire pardonner! », lui assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Tu es tout excusé… », lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

xxx

Quand Lucius et Narcissa pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, les chuchotis des invités qui avaient repris leurs places cessèrent immédiatement. Certains leur jetaient des regards inquiets ou intrigués, tandis que d'autres évitaient de les croiser des yeux. Visiblement, les avis étaient partagés quand au nouveau couple.

Très vite, ils s'approchèrent de Blaise et Hermione afin de les rassurer.

« Drago est avec Harry dans le petit salon. Je lui ai expliqué son comportement. Tout devrait s'arranger entre eux. », dit doucement Lucius aux deux jeunes gens.

« Vous êtes sûr? », demanda Hermione en essuyant ses larmes de sa manche. _« Pourvu que je n__'__aie pas tout gâché entre eux, et entre Harry et moi__…__ Je ne peux pas perdre son amitié, il est trop important pour moi__…__ »_

« Ne pleurez pas Hermione. Je suis sure que les garçons ne vous en voudront pas. Ils seront certainement conscients des bonnes intentions qui vous animaient. Après tout, Lucius et moi vous avons épaulés, Blaise et vous, et ils n'ont pas eu l'air de nous détester. », la rassura gentiment Narcissa.

« Oui mais j'ai peur qu'Harry pense que je l'ai trahi… Vous comprenez, il avait confiance en moi et… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », l'interrompit Blaise. « Je suis dans la même situation avec Dray après tout! Je suis certain que tout ira bien… » _« Enfin j__'__espère__…__ »_

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de se mettre martel en tête pour cela. Il nous suffit d'attendre et de voir leur réaction. Mais si les choses s'arrangent entre eux deux, ils ne devraient pas nous en tenir rigueur. », conclut Lucius.

« Je crois que je vais quand même croiser les doigts… », insista la Gryffondor.

xxx

D'un commun accord, Harry et Drago rejoignirent la salle à manger, main dans la main. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la double porte, prêt à faire face aux regards des divers invités.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, toutes les personnes attablées tournèrent la tête vers eux comme un seul homme. Personne n'osa prendre la parole et Harry et Drago se rassirent sans un mot aux places qu'ils avaient quittées. Petit à petit les conversations reprirent comme si de rien était.

« Sûrement pour éviter de nous mettre mal à l'aise… », pensa Drago.

Depuis qu'il s'était assis, Harry était, quant à lui, concentré sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Même si d'un coté il lui en voulait, il ne pouvait rester insensible face aux yeux rougis de la jeune fille. Faisant cesser toutes les discussions autour de la table, Harry s'adressa à Hermione.

« Tu as pleuré? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Je suis désolée Harry. », répondit-elle. « Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir embarrassé. Si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais rien fait. Tu dois savoir que ce n'était pas dirigé contre vous, je voulais seulement vous aider un peu. J'avais peur que tu ne lui dises jamais que tu l'aimes alors je pensais te donner un petit coup de pouce, c'est tout. Je… »

« Je sais Mione. Rassure toi… »

« Mais je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles. », reprit vivement la Gryffondor. « Je n'aurai jamais dû me mêler de ta vie privée, je n'avais pas à intervenir entre Drago et toi et surtout je… »

« C'est bon Granger. Tu ne savais pas et si nous… », intervint Drago.

« Mais Dray, nous… », le coupa Blaise.

« Bon ça suffit! », les calma Harry. « Vous voulez vraiment qu'on vous en veuille ou quoi? Si on vous dit que c'est bon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus? Vous ne saviez pas, nous ne vous avons rien dit, vous ne pouviez pas deviner, et maintenant tout le monde sait donc problème réglé. La discussion est close. » _« Je rêve, ils veulent vraiment que je me fâche ou quoi? »_

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry. », reprit Drago. Après en avoir longuement parlé, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que vos intentions étaient bonnes, et nous ne pouvons pas vous en vouloir indéfiniment d'avoir voulu nous rendre service, même si votre méthode était franchement limite… Empoisonner Harry c'est un peu extrême comme technique vous ne croyez pas? » _« Je me demande lequel des deux a eu cette idée délirante__…__ Ils sont inconscients ma parole! »_

« Oui, d'accord, peut être… Mais la fin justifie les moyens… Et on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez des cas faciles non plus! », plaisanta Blaise. _« Et c__'__est pas peu de le dire__…__ »_

Alors que les quatre jeunes se rabibochaient sous le regard bienveillant de Lucius, Narcissa, Dumbledore et Remus, les yeux mécontents de Rogue, et ceux du reste de l'assemblée qui demeurait muet et les regardait les uns après les autres (NdZ: un peu comme au tennis, lol!).

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, les yeux de Ron et Pansy s'écarquillaient démesurément. Ils commençaient à comprendre que ce n'était ni un cauchemar ni un canular… Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy formaient définitivement un couple…

_A suivre… Peut être…_

Bon bah voilà, c'est fini… Ou pas! Je ne sais pas en fait… Pour être honnête, j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce tout petit chapitre, et si un jour j'ai le courage peut être que je le reprendrai et que je l'améliorerai un peu, faut voir… En attendant, faudra se contenter de ces cinq petites pages qui m'ont quand même pris des mois… Lol! Si certains d'entre vous ont des idées pour l'agrémenter, je modifierai ce chapitre sans hésiter, donc j'attends les suggestions des gens qui sont inspirés, motivés, intéressés, tout ça quoi!

RAR vite fait pour les anonymes qui ne laissent pas leurs adresses mail…

MlleBlack: Hermione et les elfes c'est pourtant mythique! Lol!!! Désolée, pas de petites notes cette fois ci… J'ai perdu ma fouine masquée… Que vais-je devenir sans elle??? Les temps sont durs, si tu savais…

Romain: Je n'ai pas mis 9 mois (vive moi!!!) mais je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vaut le précédent… Plus j'approchais de la fin, moins je les appréciais, c'est dramatique! Lol! J'espère quand même que celui-ci t'a plu, vu que c'est peut être le dernier…

L'errant: Oui, oui, l'auto suicide existe! Je dois le faire breveter bientôt d'ailleurs! Lol! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic, ça me fait toujours très plaisir… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi, malgré l'évident excès de guimauve! Lol! Je sais pas me mesurer avec la guimauve…

Switch: Tu oses critiquer mes petites notes?! Lol! Eh bien tu dois être ravi de ce chapitre! Pas de petite note, ou très peu… Aucune intervention de la fouine masquée, tu es sûrement enchanté qu'on se parle quasiment plus… J'en connais que ça arrange… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre t'aura plu, surtout vu comment je me suis pris la tête dessus…


End file.
